


Facebook || Luke Hemmings

by Reesepeice



Series: Facebook || Luke Hemmings [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesepeice/pseuds/Reesepeice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot beliebe this all sarted through Facebook." "Well believe it because it happened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know that you like it.. I NEED TO KNOW.

I sat there listening to my history professor, Professor Leto, talk about the founding of Jamestown. Taking this class was pointless because I already knew everything that he was teaching me, but I had to take it to graduate. I looked around and saw that almost everyone absent today. The  
closest person to me was a guy named Luke, and I never talked to him. My friends, Demi, Maria, Sarah, and Nicole were in the back laughing about something that they would tell me later. I hated that I had to be in front of the class. Everyone that I strongly disliked was around me.  
I was just glad that they decided to not be here today. I laid my head down on my desk so I was looking at the white board, showing Professor Leto I was tired but still paying attention to what he was trying to teach us. I should have been in the next highest class, but my credits did not transfer  
through so I would be one year late to University of London. I looked back at Luke and saw him glance at me before putting his stuff into his book bag.  
I could remember when we were in the same math class and he would finish with everything and it pissed me off because in every class I took I was finished with everything first. I head something move and then a bag, making me look back over toward Luke. He was now sitting down next to me,  
acting like he didn’t move or anything. When he finally noticed that I was looking at him, he spoke. “I was alone over there.”  
“Alright then,” I said nodding. I heard whispers from behind me and turned to see Morgan and this other guy that was named Calum, but I did not know him very well.  
“Luke,” He whispered. I turned forward, trying to show Professor Leto that I was paying attention to him, and Luke turned around to talk to Calum. “What do you want man?” Luke asked. He didn’t move much, just his big head so he could kind of see Calum and Morgan out of the corner of his eyes.  
“You should come sit back here,” Calum said. I could hear him patting the seat next to him. I know that Calum was asking for Luke’s benefit, because she had liked him for years.  
“It is kind of far for me,” Luke said, even though it was right behind him. I grinned and shook my head. When I looked back up at him, he was smiling at the desk. He looked back at me and then at the front of the room. Paying attention to Professor Leto was becoming difficult because Luke was now sitting down next to me. The worst part was I could feel Maria, Demi, Sarah, and Nicole staring at the back of me. They were going to want an explanation as to why Luke was sitting next to me now.  
“This class is boring,” Luke said grabbing my attention. I turned toward him and saw him on his iPad.  
“Then why take it to graduate?” I asked him, finally speaking to him.  
“So you speak now?” Luke asked raising an eyebrow at me.  
“Whatever,” I said rolling my eyes. “If you don’t like American History you should not have signed up for the class.”  
“I need this class to go abroad,” Luke confessed. “My credit did not transfer from high school.”  
“That is why I am here also,” I said looking back at the front. Professor Leto was glaring at us. I sighed and laid my head down on the desk.  
“Don’t worry he always does that,” Luke said leaning back in his chair.  
“He doesn’t pay attention to you when you are paying attention.”  
“You could have told me that at the beginning of class,” I said as I started to doodle.  
“We were not talking at the beginning of class,” Luke pointed out. I nodded and rolled my eyes. I turned forward in my seat and started to pack up my book, that I did not even open, as the bell rang. I stood up and walked to the stairs as my friends walked down them, leaving me behind.  
“Thanks for leaving me,” I said as Demi walked up to Professor Leto. We stopped and turned to watch her. She was handing him something but he touched her hand, leaving it there for longer than it should have been. Demi turned around with a big smile on her face.  
“Come on,” Sarah said pulling me out of the classroom. “I have waited too  
long for lunch.”  
“We just hand breakfast,” Maria pointed out. I smiled at her and then Sarah as she tried to explain that she was always hungry. I looked over at Demi. She still had a smile that went from ear-to-ear. Something told me that there was a story that I was going to learn later in life, and that I  
was not going to like it.  
“I will be right back,” Sarah said walking up to the coffee cart. I sat down at our usual table outside and pulled my salad out. Demi had followed Sarah while Nicole and Maria stayed here with me.  
“What is wrong with Maria?” I asked taking a bite of my salad as I looked  
at her.  
“Morgan pissed her off again,” Nicole said taking a sip of her water. She was on this water diet. All she could drink was water for the whole month. It was fun to tempt her with soda, and coffee, when we had movie night. She would lose it to the point that she would have to leave.  
"Why what happened this time?" I asked. Morgan like to cause trouble for us, especially me, even though we left her alone. She liked this guy and always tried to talk to him, buy I dated him instead.    
I think that is why she likes to ruin my life the most. I took another bite if my salad as Nicole started to talk, but since Sarah and Demi were not here they were going to have to explain again. I looked around at the people that were eating outside. I saw all of the people that I knew, and I hated it. After this year the five of us, and a few more close friends, were transfering to schools in London. Somehow I convinced them all to come with me. Our apartments were bought and furniture was picked out.  
"Are you telling them the Morgan story?" Demi asked walking up as Nicole finished. I took a sip of soda and looked at Nicole and Demi.  
"Basically, Carli texted me and asked why Morgan unfriended her and I said that was a good question, let be check. So, I went to look to see if Morgan deleted her Facebook account,  but I found that she unfriended me also. So Carli take a snap shot and goes to the group chat that the three of us have and asked April fools or no?'. She texted back and said, 'what do you think?'. I told her that was not an answer. Then she goes on talking about how she had been in therapy for  months and how she needed to change some things in her life, meaning us," Maria said.  I rolled my eyes and  looked back at the people.  
I froze when I saw Luke and his friends eating a couple of tables away. I quickly looked away when my phone vibrated. It was a Facebook message from Luke.

Luke: Hey.

  I rolled my eyes and closed my phone, placing it down in front of me. "Who was that?" Demi noticing.  
"Just some guy," I said. I wasn't totally lying to her.  
"Does it have anything to do with the guy that is staring at you?' Sarah asked looking toward Luke's table.  
"That is a possibility," I said shrugging. I quickly took the last bite of my salad and grabbed the coffee Sarah had gotten me.  
"He is someone I would have never pictured you with," Nicole said quickly looking at him.  
"What?" I asked. "I just got a Facebook message from him and suddenly we are dating?"  
"Well, not dating but he definitely thinks that you are cute," Demi said turning her head at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded before taking a sip of my coffee.  
"He is cute though," Maria said looking at him and his friends. "Wait, doesn't he live in our neighbourhood?"  
"He does," Demi said nodding. She snapped her fingers like she just had an [User4] epiphany.  
"Alright, while you losers continue to talk about this I have a paper that o have to write," I said getting up and grabbing my book bag.  
"Don't forget we are running when I get home," Nicole said pointing at me.  
"Also, we are going out tonight," Maria said nodding. I sighed and looked up at the sky. Usually when Maria said than we were doing something we had to. If we didn't we were dragged against our will.  
"Is this becuase I beat your high score on that stupid game?" I asked looking at her.  
"Yes, now shut up we are going," Maria said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee as I walked away. I slid my phone into my pocket as I walked to my car. I did not any classes after history, so I usually went home and did everything so I did not have to.  
"Casadee," I head Luke call after me. O sighed and turned around to see him jogging up to me.  
"Luke I really cannot talk right now," I said walking backwards towards my car. "I have a lot to do and so little time to do it."  
"I was just wondering if you were going to the party tonight," Luke said shoving his hands into his pockets. I unlocked the door of my car and looked at him.  
"If that is the party my friend is dragging me to then yes," I said nodding. I threw my book bag into the passenger seat and then turned back to him.  
"I guess I will see you there then," Luke said before walking away. I waved at hi and got into my car, closing the door behind me. I started the car, sighed, and pulled my phone out and opened Facebook. I stared at Luke's message before typing.

Me: Hi. What's up?

I threw my phone onto the seat next to me and backed up to go home. The good thing about going to Harvard was that we lived right down the road from the school. I pulled into the driveway and parked in the garage. I lived with the other four and their dogs. I brought my dog Maggie, a beagle, from California, Demi brought her Yellow Lab, Drake, Maria brought her dog, Jake, from New Jersey, and Sarah brought her little black Pug, Willa. You knew when someone walked into the house because all four would go off.  
We were able to love in a house, with four dogs, because my parents paid most of the rent. Demi and Maria had jobs at the library while Sarah worked with comic books and led her blog. My parents wanted me to focus on school, so behind their backs I went to parties and raves with my friends.  
I unlocked the door, letting the dogs bark at me, until I quieted them down. "Hi babies," I said kneeling down. I grabbed a handful of treats and gave each dog one.  
Maggie jumped up on my legs making me laugh. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to my room. I placed her on my bed and walked to my desk. I had a paper to write and it had to be done before the end of need week, which was Spring Break.  
"Casadee," Demi yelled over the barking.  
"Maggie shut it," I said grabbing her. I kissed her head and put her in my lap. "I am up here!"  
"I just came to grab something before I went to the library," Demi said passing my room and walking down the hall.  
"Yeah and what is that?" I asked opening my laptop.  
"My phone chargers and eyeliner," Demi yelled from her room. I rolled my eyes and played some music. "I am going to be late but I am going to make it to the party."  
"Do not leave me alone," I said shaking my head. "You cannot leave me alone at this party."  
"Do not worry about it, I will be there," Demi said walking in the room. She pet Maggie as she sat down next to me. "Who is this?"  
I looked back up at screen and saw that I had opened Facebook. Demi opened the messages and looked at Luke's messages.  
"I thought you were not going to talk to him," Demi said looking at me.  
"I am not," I said. "It is just rude to not say hello back."  
"It is rude to just not reply," Demi said looking at me.  
"You are the whitest black person that I know," I said smiling.  
"Where did that come from?" Demi asked laughing.  
"That is just my resort when I do not know what to say," I said laughing along with Demi. "So, Professor Leto?"  
"Do not even start with me," Demi said laughing. "You know that I think he is attractive but I would not."  
"Sure," I said smiling. "You are going to be late for the library."  
"Shit," Demi said getting up. She sprinted out of my room and down the stairs. Demi had this thing about being late to places. She did not like it, so I was the one to warn her that she was going to be late. I  
I grabbed Maggie and leaned back onto my pillows. "Why are we the only people that are normal?" I asked looking at Maggie. She just licked my face, making me smile. "You are such an assbutt."  
Maggie barked a little, waiting for me to give her a treat. I grabbed out of a jar that I had and gave it to her. I looked back at the screen and saw Luke was replying. "What do you think about this?" I asked looking at her.  
"You do not do much," I said after moments of Maggie just looking at me. Maggie licked my cheek and walked to the other side of the bed, her side, and laid down. "Assbutt."  
"Stop using Supernatural terms no one else knows," Nicole said passing my door and walked down the stairs.  
"Have fun at class!" I yelled after her. I heard a ding and saw Luke had messaged me.  
"I do not have time for this," I said looking at the screen.

Luke: I am a normal person that does their homework the night before, so I am having fun. You are probably working on that stupid paper.

I chuckled and opened my word document so I could finish my paper. I looked at the screen and then at Maggie before closing my laptop and walked down stairs to eat ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled my dress down as I walked into the frat house, trying to cover my ass. "Stop that," Maria said swatting my hand away from the hem of my dress. "I made you look really hot."  
I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. Along with showing my ass you could see major cleavage. It was not my style and everyone knew it because they were staring at me. I glanced at my phone before putting it in my bra. "He said the he was going to be here, so just look for him," Demi said looking over my shoulder.  
"Why would I do that?" I asked. Demi laughed, like I was joking around with her, and pulled Sarah, Maria, Nicole, I into the kitchen to get some drinks. She handed me a beer and opened hers. "Where do you think he is?"  
"Who?" Nicole asked taking a big sip of her drink.   
"Luke," Demi said eyeing a football player. "Who else?"  
"I do not have a crush on him," I objected. "It can never be between us.  
"Tell me one reason why it could never be between you," Maria said taking a drink. I watched her pour some vodka in her glass. She eyed at me and then took another sip.   
"Because my parents would never approve and we would end up breaking up anyway," I said playing with the rim of my cup.   
"That is total bull shit and you totally know it," Maria said leaning on the counter.   
"That is not bull shit," I said defending myself. "You know my parents."  
Demi rolled her eyes at and walked toward the football player. My phone buzzed grabbing my attention. 

Luke: I can see you.

Me: That is not creepy at all.

Luke: Not if you take it like that.

Me: Still pretty creepy. 

I laughed to myself and looked up. I couldn't see Luke but I knew that he was somewhere that he could see me. "To get your mind off of Luke and your parents we should dance," Maria said getting up and pulling Sarah, Nicole, and I out to the living room, which had been designated as the dance floor.   
I sighed and looked up at the ceiling as Maria dragged us into the sea of people. When she let go of me, I stood there while people grinded against me. I froze and turned around to see a familiar face. "Oh it is just you," I said when I saw my ex-boyfriend Tyler  
He laughed as I took a sip of my drink, finishing it. "I thought you weren't into parties like this," He yelled over the music.  
I shrugged. "It is your house. Might as well trash it with other people and not just us. That way I won't get arrested."  
"I liked when we used to trash it," Tyler yelled. "When you would sleepover."  
"Yet you picked your brothers over me," Or said rolling my eyes.   
"Not that again," Tyler said sighing and rolling his eyes. I grabbed another drink before walking away from him. I walked through the kitchen, grabbing another cup, trying to loose Tyler. I felt an arm on my elbow and then a tug. I yelled as I fell down the stairs and into someone's arms. I quickly stood up and turned to see who had made me fall and then caught me.   
It was Luke. "Luke why did you pull me into the backyard?" I asked looking at him.   
"You were trying to get away from that guy Tyler," He said sitting down on the steps. He brought a cigarette to his mouth. "Thought I would help you."  
I took a sip of my drink, that I somehow didn't spill, and sat down next to him. "Weren't you in band or something?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.  
"I am in a band," Luke corrected. "There is a big difference."  
I nodded and helped my hands up in surrender. "With Calum, Ashton, and...Michael?" I asked hoping that I had all of the names right.  
"How did you know that?" He asked looking at me with total surprise.  
"I know things," I said smiling. "Things that would scare you."  
Luke chuckled and looked down on the ground. I took another sip of beer before looking up at the stars. "How many of those have you had?" Luke asked looking at me.   
"Two big cups," I said smiling. I was able to hold my alcohol but these were bigger than the regular Red Solo Cup. "I want another one."  
"Stay," Luke said. "I will tell Ashton to bring another one for you."  
"How do I know that you aren't going to drug the drink?" I asked.  
"I will have them bring the keg out here and you can pour the drink," Luke said smiling. I eyed him suspiciously before nodding. Luke smiled and slowly shook his head as he texted Ashton. "You are a lot of trouble."  
"Me? How an I a lot of trouble?"I asked looking back at the sky.   
"Why do you keep looking up at the sky?" Luke asked. "Is there something interesting?"  
I shook my head and laid down on the grounder to him. "Nothing really. I have always liked how stars are big, balls of gas and how they sparkle."  
"How they sparkle?" Luke asked chuckling.   
I looked over at him. "I said balls and you aren't going to laugh?"  
"I was trying not to," Luke said finally laughing.  
"You are a typical guy," I said shaking my head. The door behind us opened and a guy walked out.   
"One keg," Ashton said as we stood up and took a couple feet backwards. Ashton was walking backwards, carrying one end of the keg, and Calum was on the other side, carrying the other side. Michael was cheering them on.   
"Good jobs guys," Michael said laughing. "Let's do this again really soon."  
"Shut it Michael," Calum said struggling. "You didn't fucking lift a Damon finger."  
The boys turned to us and smiled. "So this is Casadee," Ashton said smiling at Luke and I. "Nice to finally talk to you."  
I laughed and shook Ashton's hand and then Calum's and Michael's. "Why have we not talked before?" Calum asked. "Aren't you in our history class, and live in Luke's neighborhood?"  
I nodded. "I hang out with Demi, and I don't know talk to Morgan."  
"Oh," Calum said nodding. Demi and Calum had a small fling at the beginning of the year, but stopped because Demi started talking to another guy and Calum did not want to make anything official. I nodded and stood there in the awkward silence.  
"Anyway, take a drink," Ashton said smiling as he showed off the beer keg.  
"How did you boy manage to get that out here so quickly?" Luke asked taking a sip of beer.   
"That is an interesting story," Michael said smiling. "We pissed off some football idiots trying to get it out of here, but once we snuck it away we carried it out of here. They may figure out that we are out here."  
"Let's just hope that they don't," Ashton said nodding. "That way I won't have to kick anyone's ass."  
"With what?" Luke asked smiling. "You don't have any sort of muscle."  
"And if you do it is in your legs," Michael laughed touching Ashton's calf. Ashton swatted him away making me laugh. I shivered realizing how cold it was.   
"Do you want a jacket?" Luke asked already shrugging off his jacket.   
"Um alright," I said as Luke laid his jacket over me. "Thank you."  
Luke nodded and took another sip of his beer. "Casadee," Sarah said walking out.   
"Sarah," I said standing up straight. "Where have you been?"   
"Talking to Nicole," Sarah said walking out to us. "Until she ditched me to talk to Tyler."  
I rolled my eyes and took another sip of beer. "You should have know that they were not going to stop being friends," Sarah said. She was wearing a dress that was longer than mine and not as tight. I was jealous.  
"Hi," She said turning to the boys who were just watching her. Ashton was staring at her, and eventually they waved to her  
"Would you guys stop it?" Luke asked laughing. "You are going to scare her away."  
Sarah nodded and walked to the bench before laying down on the ground. "Are you Luke?" She asked looking over at him. Luke nodded. "Nice to finally put a face to the name. I could not think of what you looked like, and all I knew that you live in our neighborhood."  
"You live with Casadee?" Luke asked.  
"Yes, so I know all about your conversations," Sarah said looking up at the night sky.   
"So do we," Michael said stepping forward. "Luke cannot shut up about it."  
Luke pretended to chuckle before throwing his drink at Michael, covering him in beer. "Let's leave," Luke said walking toward the house. Sarah and I followed him, not sure to follow him or stay with his friends that were now fighting. Luke walked through the crowd, turning back to see if we were following hi.   
"Casadee," Tyler yelled after me. Luke, Sarah, and I stopped and turned around to see Tyler walking up to us."What are you doing with him?"  
"What are you doing here?" Luke asked. "Shouldn't you be sleeping with some other girl that isn't your girlfriend?"  
"Whatch it," Tyler said pointing at him. Luke rolled his eyes and stepped back a bit. "Where are you going?"  
"We are leaving," I said as Demi walked up to us.  
"Is that a problem?" Demi asked coming into the conversation. "Because last time I checked you and Casadee are not dating, because she dumped your ass."  
I chuckled before walking out of the front door with Luke, Sarah, and Demi following me.  
"Where are you going?" Luke asked running to catch up with me.  
"Home," I said taking the last sip of beer before throwing my cup away. I started to feel dizzy.   
"Whoa there," Luke said catching me as I started to fall. "You cannot walk home by yourself."  
"Yes, I can," I said pushing him away.   
"If you are going home Luke needs to take you," Demi said. I glanced at her before looking back at Luke.   
"You should let me drive you home" Luke said holding up his keys.   
"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I am walking. Walking was what people did before they drove. That is why we have legs."  
Luke chuckled and picked me up, against mealy will. He carried me to his car and laid me down in the back. "Where are we going?" I asked closing my eyes.  
"I am taking you home," Luke said backing up. "You are too drunk to stand."  
I shook my head and started to fall asleep. A sudden stop made me wake up. "Where are we?" I asked sitting up.   
"We are at your house," Luke said getting out.   
"We were just at the party," I said looking around. I saw that we were at my place, and no one else was..  
"Twenty minutes ago," Luke said chuckling. I.pulled Luke's jacket around me more before he picked me up and carried me to the front door. "Where is the key?"  
I grabbed the house key out of my bra and unlocked the door. Luke pushed the door opened and used his foot to slam it shut. The dogs started to bark so Luke put me down. I walked over to their crates and let them out before I walked over to the refridgerator. "You have four dogs?" Luke asked as Maggie jumped up at Luke.   
"Maggie is mine," I said pouring a glass of water. "Jake is Maria's, Willa is Sarah's, and Drake is Demi's."  
"I love dogs," Luke said smiling. I laid my head down and closed my eyes.   
"Where is your room?" Luke asked. I pointed at the ceiling. Luke, without saying a word, picked me up and carried me up the stairs to my room. Soon I felt the bed under me.   
"I cannot date you," I said turning to my side.   
"And why is that?" Luke asked sitting down next to me.   
"Because I don't know you," I said smiling.  
"Alright well the guy that just took care of you is leaving," Luke said standing up.   
"No," I said grabbing his hand. "Don't leave me just yet."  
I heard Luke chuckled and felt him lay down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled my body closer to him. "You could get to know me," Luke whispered.  
"I want to," I confessed closing my eyes. "I really want to."


	3. Chapter 3

No way," Sarah said sitting down next to us.   
"If you didn't sleep so much you would have seen him," Demi said as I took of my salad. "He was walking out of the house when I was walking in."  
"Why were you walking in the house at five in the morning?" Maria asked. ki  
"I forgot to get the mail yesterday," Demi said before taking a long sip of soda.   
"First of all, we did not sleep together," I said. "He was just staying to make sure that I was alright."  
"Who was alright?" Luke asked sitting down next to me. I looked at him and then looked back down at the table.   
"Just talking about Tyler," Sarah lied.   
"Demi, how was the rest of.." Luke started. Demi shook her head, making him hesitant to say his next words. "The walk to the house?"  
"When you weren't running into people, nice," Demi said as Calum, Michael, and Ashton came and sat down. I pulled my phone out and went to Luke's messages. 

Me: What is going on with Demi?

Luke: Nothing. I just ran into her while she was getting the mail this morning.

Me: You know something and I am going to find out whether you like it or not.

"I see what you mean," Nicole said nodding.  
"What?" I asked looking up at her.   
"You both make these faces when you are messaging each other," Maria said pointing between Luke and I.

Luke: There are some ways that you can get me to speak, but without those ways I am not talking.

I looked up at Luke. "You are disgusting."  
"Why does your mind go immediately to that?" Luke said holding his hands up in surrender.   
"Because you are a guy," I said. "What else is there?"  
"I was talking about buying me some food."  
"I know now what it is," Maria said nodding. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "Your friendship freaks the shit out of me."  
"I think that she is finally realizing that she has a life without her parents judging her," Demi said crossing her legs.   
I rolled my eyes and stuffed another bite of my salad. I looked at Luke and immediately looked away when I was him looking at me. I felt my phone vibrate.

Luke: Let's get out of here. 

I looked at him and then at Demi and the others. "I think I am going to leave early to finish that paper," I said taking another bite of salad as I got up.   
"Okay," Sarah said. "We will see you later then."  
I nodded and threw my salad container away before walking out of the picnic and toward the student parking lot. "Casadee," Luke whispered.   
"Where are we going?" I asked turning around.   
"To get some real food," Luke said shoving his hands into his pockets.   
"I just ate some food," I said stopping in place.   
"Salads are not real food," Luke said walking up to his black jeep. I looked at him and then at his car. "What is wrong with my car?"  
"Why are we not taking my car?" I asked pointing back at my car that was a couple spaces down.   
"Because your car is not nearly as nice as mine," Luke said unlocking the doors to his car.   
"It is the same damn model," I said walking to the passenger side of Luke's car.  
"I see you getting in my car and not yours," Luke called over the car. I rolled my eyes and got in the car. "You don't trust me. Why?"  
"I don't know you like that," I said looking at him. "You could be a murderer for all I know. People do not earn someone's trust in just one night."  
"Guys certainly can," Luke said pulling onto the main road. I looked over at Luke, waiting for him to look at me. When we did we both started to laugh.   
"You are such an idiot," I said chuckling.   
"I am not an idiot, I am just truthful," Luke said calming down. "What are you in the mood to eat?"  
"What are you talking about? I just ate a salad," I said looking at the road.   
"That little bowl of green leaves do not full you up," Luke said.   
"How do you know that?" I asked looking at him.  
"Because the fucking salad is the thing that they give you before the main course," Luke said. He was making a fair point. I never filled myself up at lunch. I would go home and then eat a large sandwich or something that would fill up a football team.   
"I want a hamburger, fries, and a milkshake," I said after thinking about it. "I have not had a good hamburger in a really long time."  
"Now you are talking," Luke said hitting the steering wheel. "I know exactly where to take you."  
"Why do I have a feeling that you planned this out?" I asked looking at him.   
"Don't flatter yourself," Luke said. "I wanted something to eat and I thought I should take you with me."   
"How do you know what I will like?" I asked turning my body to face him.   
"This is my territory. Trust me," Luke said pulling into a burger place. "I am even going to order for you."  
"You could not possibly know what I want," I said getting out.   
"I can," Luke said rushing in. "Watch."  
I watched as Luke went to the counter and started to order his food. While watching him I found a booth and sat down. Seconds later Luke sat down across from me. "That was fast," I said putting the menu that I was looking at back.   
"I haven't ordered yet," Luke said as the waitress walked up to us.  
"Hi Lexi," He said. "We are going to have two milkshakes, with cherries on the top, two classic burgers, and a side of fries."  
"Sure thing Luke," She said smiling before walking away. I looked back over at Luke, who was putting the menus up.  
"You are on a first name basis with the waitress?" I asked.  
"I used to have a thing with her," Luke said putting his foot next to mine. "Now we are just friends."  
"Do you just know your way with girls? Because that had never happened," I asked leaning toward him.   
"I am just that good," Luke said chuckling. "Did you think that I had no life out of school?"  
"Yes. I did," I said nodding. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my seat.  
"I thought that you were a school girl that only liked to read text books and did not like to have fun or didn't drink," Luke countered. "We are even."  
I grabbed a sugar packet and threw it at him. Instead of backing down he just threw one back at me, starting a sugar packet war. "Why do you make me sound so innocent?" I asked looking at him.   
"Are you not?" Luke asked throwing one last sugar packet at me. I grabbed them off of the table and put them back in the canister.   
"Of course not," I said focusing on the canister. "I may have the top grades, and my parents might know that, but I do like to have some fun."  
"Does that fun get a little crazy?" Luke asked leaning in.   
"You know my friends," I said raising an eyebrow. "We drink, we dance, we party."   
"If your parents don't know about your fun, what do you do over break?" Luke asked.  
"I don't go see my parents," I said shaking my head. "Instead of going all the way back to California I go see my aunt."  
"Why do you not go home?" Luke asked as Lexi came back with out food. "Do they just leave you alone on the holidays?"  
"They work all of the time, so I take this opportunity to go see my aunt," I said grabbing a milkshake. "My friends all love her so we go there every now and then to have some fun."  
"Are you celebrating something?" Luke asked dipping a fry in his milkshake.  
"We do," I said taking a bit of fry. "My birthday is over break so we go to some local bars and get some drinks."  
"Do you do that every year?" Luke asked.  
"We do go every year," I said nodding. "I like it so we go."  
"That sounds like some real fun," Luke said nodding. "Dip your fry into your milkshake."  
"What do you do over break?" I asked doing what he told me to do.  
"I, like the loser I am, stay at home and wait for Ashton or Michael to come home," Luke said nodding.   
"Why do you stay home?" I asked looking at him. "Don't you see your family?"  
Luke stopped eating and looked up at me. "That is a story that we will discuss at a different time. Way into the future."  
"How come I answer your questions and you do not answer mine?" I asked looking at him.   
"Because I am me, and you are you," Luke said raising an eyebrow as he continued to eat.  
"Well that is the last time that I tell you anything," I said taking a sip of my milkshake.   
*  
"I told you that you would like that place," Luke said as we walked around. After we ate lunch we went to the park and were now walking around trying to think of something to do.   
"I didn't deny that you were right," I said smiling at my feet. Luke lightly bumped into me making me stagger to the side.   
"I bet it is hard to admit that I was right," Luke said laughing as I bumped him back. Luke bumped my hand sending chills up my arm.   
"I can admit I am wrong," I said smiling. "Only the weak ones can't and that they are wrong."  
Luke and I laid down on a grassy and looked up at the sky. Luke chuckled "Alright well the guy that just took care of you is leaving."  
"No," I said. "Don't leave me just yet. You're my ride home."  
I heard Luke chuckled and felt him lay down next to me. "You could get to know me, ya know?" Luke asked looking at me.   
"When did I tell you?" I asked looking at him.   
"You were drunk," Luke said smiling. I covered my face with my hands and groaned.   
"I want to," I confessed looking at him. "I am just busy."  
"You are not busy right now," Luke pointed out.   
"That is because you dragged me out to lunch and then to this park," I said looking at him.   
"We have a spot now," Luke said laughing.   
"It is not very original," I said looking around. "There are a lot of people here at the park."  
"Why do you ruin things?" Luke asked looking at me.   
"What? I am just saying," I said sitting up.   
"Stop just saying things," Luke said getting up. I followed him and started to walk toward the path.   
"I am not only book smarts," I said grabbing Luke's attention. "I could kick your ass."  
"Where is this coming from?" Luke asked chuckling.   
"You hinted that you believe that I am only book smart," I said. "I could kick your ass."  
"No you couldn't," Luke said shaking his head. "I am ready for anything."  
"Is that so?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Probably," Luke said looking straight ahead of him. I smiled and held my foot out a little making Luke fall forward.   
"What the hell?" Luke asked turning on his back so that he could look at me.   
"You said you were ready for anything," I said laughing. "I wanted to see if you were telling the truth."  
"You better run Casadee," Luke said laughing as he got up. I screamed and ran right onto the path and to the car with Luke right on my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke: That was mean and was not necessary. You have caused me mental and physical pain. 

"Now that sounds like a lot of fun," Demi said sitting down on the bench next to me.  
Demi and I were in break in between classes, so I decided to tell her about my day with Luke. "And he is messaging you right now," Demi said smiling. "What do you two even talk about?"

Me: You totally deserved to fall. You were being so cocky. You, sir, are such a guy. 

"Just stuff," I said putting my phone in my pocket. "I found out that he stays here for break."  
"All by himself for a whole week and a half?" Demi asked. She sounded sad, which could be a problem. "Doesn't he have family or something?"  
I shrugged. "We didn't get that far."

Luke: I am a guy. Of course I am a cocky bastard. 

Me: I am going to start worrying about you now. 

Luke: You are the only person that does. 

Demi and I were silent for a while. I was trying to figure out what he.meant by that, but when I thought about it I realized that I didn't want to know, so I stopped. "You should invite him to come with us to Florida," Demi said lightly hitting my shoulder. There was the problem.  
"That is a big no," I said shaking my head.  
"Why not? Your Aunt Lil would love him," Demi said standing up. I just looked at her. "I am sure that Maria would love for him to go with her on vacation."  
"He would say no," I said shaking my head. I looked up and saw him talking to Morgan. I watched as she laughed and touched his shoulder. I suddenly felt mad. Like I could rip her head off.  
"See Morgan is probably going to invite him to go to church camp or something," Demi said turning to look at them. "If you do not invite him I will."  
"You would not do that," I said glaring at her.  
"Oh really?" Demi asked crossing her arms. "Your Aunt would love to see you with another guy besides Tyler."  
"She liked Tyler," I defended.  
"She let you believe that," She said nodding. "Oh look he is coming over here."  
My head shot up to see. I saw Luke looking at the ground as he walked over to me and Demi. "Should I leave or no?" Demi asked smiling.  
"Hi ladies," Luke said as I nudged Demi in the side. Luke just looked at the two of us for a moment.  
"Luke we were just talking about you," Demi said smiling.  
"Really? Good things I hope," Luke said smiling at me.  
"Casadee had something to ask you actually," Demi said looking at me. Luke looked over at me, waiting for me. I hated when Demi put me on the spot like that.  
"Do you want to come with is to go to Florida?" I asked looking over at Luke. He looked stunned that I asked that question.  
"Won't I be interrupting your birthday drinks?" Luke asked.  
"Of course not," Demi said grabbing our attention. "Her Aunt Lil would love to buy you drinks. Trust me."  
"Aunt Lil, that is a name," Luke said smiling. "Are you sure it would be alright with her?"  
"Positive," I said nodding. When Luke looked toward his friends I flipped Demi off.  
"Hey guys," Morgan said walking up to us.  
"Hi Morgan," Demi said smiling.  
"Sorry to interrupt but I was going to ask Luke if he wanted to come with me on vacation," Morgan said smiling at him. Luke looked at Demi and I before speaking.  
"Sorry Morgan but I was just about to accept Casabee's offer to go with her."  
"Oh. Alright," Morgan said before giving Demi and I her signature death stare and leaving.  
"Hey what did that bitch want?" Maria asked running up to us.  
"She was inviting me to go on vacation with her," Luke answered, nothing phasing him.  
"Did you accept?" Maria asked.  
"I accepted someone else's offer," Luke said. Marai nodded and looked at the ground.  
"Who's?" She asked looking back up at him.  
"Casadee invited me to go to Florida with them," Luke said looking at me.  
"Fuck you!" Maria yelled at me. "The only trip I do not go on and you invite a guy to come! Screw this, I hate all of you."  
Demi, Maria, and I started laughing, leaving Luke confused. "What goes on?" Nicole asked sitting on my lap.  
"Luke is coming on vacation with us," Demi said as Sarah walked up.  
"I hope you like crazy because that's all there is here," Sarah said smiling.  
"I like I can handle it," Luke said nodding. "I talk to Casadee, so it won't be that hard."  
I looked at my watch and stood up. "Off to class we go," Demi said stomping off to class. I rolled my eyes and walked along side Luke trying not to smiled as we pushed each other from side to side.  
*  
"Okay, what is wrong with you?" Cain asked. "This guy totally liked you and you are worrying what your parents think?"  
"Well yes," I said trying to watch the movie that she put on.  
"When have you ever cared about what your parents think?" Maria asked. I shrugged and heard my phone ding. I went to pick it up but Demi grabbed it first.  
"It is a Facebook message from Luke," Demi said smiling. I grabbed my phone from her and gave her a nasty look. I unlocked my phone, opening my Facebook app.

Luke: Come to your window.

I stood up and walked to the stairs. "I will see you girls tomorrow."  
"It is only ten o'clock," Demi said petting Jake.  
"I am tired and have to get up early tomorrow," I lied. Tomorrow was Saturday and was my day to sleep in, but Luke told me to go to my window and I wanted to see why.  
"Liar," Demi said taking a sip of her coffee. "You are going to go see someone."  
I rolled my eyes and rushed up the stairs. I closed the door behind me before rushing over to the window. I pulled the blinds opened and saw Luke standing in the driveway, looking up at my window. I opened the window and stuck my head out. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.  
"Someone is starting to use fowl language," Luke said pointing at me.  
"I think it is because I am hanging out with a bad influence," I whispered. Luke looked straight ahead, probably through a window, and then back up at me.  
"This bad influence is going to Florida for vacation," Luke said pointing at himself.  
I rolled me eyes. "What do you want?"  
"I want you to get ready to go have some fun," Luke said laughing. I looked at him before going back in my room and grabbing a pillow. I then went back to the window and threw it at him.  
"You are a fucking idiot," I said. "I am not going out tonight."  
"Come on," Luke whined. "I told Michael he could use the house to have people over so I have no where to go."  
"What? Why is he using the house?" I asked.  
"Where else are you going to the a party?" Luke asked. "Besides, Ashton is with him."  
"Leave before my friends see you standing outside of my window," I said starting to go back into my room.  
"Where am I supposed to go?" Luke asked.  
"I don't know but you cannot come in here," I said stepping back into my room.  
"Come one Casadee," Luke whined. "I will leave as soon as the party is over."  
I threw another pillow at him before I went and got my fire escape ladder and threw it out of the window for Luke to climb up into my room. I watched as Luke threw both of the pillows in my room and then pulled himself into my room. I hit him with another pillow before throwing it back on my bed and walking to my desk. "Your room is bigger," Luke said looking around.  
"You were in here before," I whispered. There was a knock of my door. I jumped and opened my closet door, pulling Luke in. I quickly walked over to the door and opened it, letting Maggie in.  
"She was just sitting outside of your door," Sarah said. She looked into my room and then back at me. "I thought Luke was over."  
"What guy? There is no guy," I said too quickly.  
"Alright," Sarah said. She poked my nose before walking away to her room. I rolled my eyes before closing my door and walking back into my room.  
"You are terrible under pressure," Luke said petting Maggie. "You would not be able to murder someone and get away with it."  
"Why would I want to murder someone?" I asked walking over to my dresser. I took my earrings off and tightened my robe.  
"If you get mad enough shit happens," Luke said sitting down on the floor. Maggie wouldn't leave him alone. All he could do was pet her.  
"What are you doing?" I asked walking over to my bed, that was pushed up against the wall, and laid down.  
"What are you doing if the better question?" Luke asked standing up.  
"Laying down," I said. "You told me to come up here and we didn't go to the concert so I am going to bed."  
"You cannot leave me here. All by myself," Luke said.  
"Don't wanna be, all by myself," I sang. I started laughing but saw Luke's face and stopped. "You have Maggie. I am tired."  
Luke rolled his eyes and took his jacket off. I closed my eyes covered my head with a pillow. I suddenly felt the bed shift. I took the pillow off of my face and saw Luke laying down next to me. He wasn't wearing a shirt and only pants. "What are you doing?" I asked looking at him.  
"Sleeping," Luke said turning around. "Don't worry I am not going to touch you."  
I rolled my eyes and turned back around so that I could fall asleep. I was about to fall asleep when I felt Luke's foot touch mine. I rolled my eyes and scooted father away from him so I could fall asleep. After a couple of moment Luke must have thought I was sleeping because he started talking. "You will learn to like me one day, Casadee." "We will see about that Lucas."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last night. I was at a the 1975 Concert.

I felt Luke touch my side, waking me up. "Luke, leave me alone," I whined. I felt his lips touch my shoulder and then my neck. "Luke!"  
I turned around, trying not to show that I liked that feeling that Luke just gave me. Luke pushed me back down and started to kiss my neck again. "You know that you like this," Luke said against my skin. "You know that we both want this."  
"Luke I can't," I tried to say but Luke moved his hand to my thigh. I felt Luke's lip ring as he made his way up to my chin. I had to admit that the feeling Luke gave me drive me crazy. Maybe Demi was right. Luke looked down at me.   
"Don't worry about your parents," Luke whispered as he ran his hands up my leg. I opened my mouth to ask him how he knew but there was a knock on my door.   
My eyes shot open as the banging increase. I turned around and saw Luke laying down, his arm draped across my waist. I screamed and fell out of my bed making Luke jolted up as I got to my feet and ran to the door. I opened the door and saw Demi standing there. "You can open the door all of the way," She said. "I know that he is in there."  
I opened the door, letting Demi in, and closed the door again. "Luke," Demi said smiling. "Like the body."  
Luke looked down and then looked back at Demi before he grinned and nodded. "We did not have sex," I said.   
"I just came over to bring her to a concert, but she said no and let me come in here and I feel asleep," Luke explained without taking a breath.I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Maggie.   
"You were supposed to leave," I said.   
"But I fell asleep," Luke said laying back down.   
"I approve this," Demi said pointing at the both of us. "He is just what you need to have fun. Yes."  
"What do you want?" I asked laying down on the floor. "You came here for a reason. Tell me."  
"We made plans to go shopping today," Demi said. "The other girls are waiting."  
I shot up and walked to my closet. I changed into a blouse, jean shorts, and sandals. I put my hair up in a messy bun and walked back out to Demi and Luke, who were talking. "What are you doing here still?" I asked looking at him.   
"I am going shopping with you," Luke said. "Demi talked me into it somehow."  
"It is because I am great," Demi said laughing. "Turn down for what?"  
I looked at Demi before shaking my head and walking out of my room to go to the kitchen. "Where is Demi?" Maria asked.   
"In my room," I said grabbing a piece of toast that was waiting for me. Sarah usually made me toast for the morning. "Are we ready to leave?"  
"Someone is a bit grumpy," Nicole said smiling. "What happened?"  
"Luke is coming shopping," I said as there was a knock on the door. I walked through the kitchen and the dining room before I got to the door. "Ashton?"  
"Hi," He said waving. "I came to go shopping." I walked back into the kitchen with Ashton following me.   
"Hi Sarah," He said smiling. Sarah froze and looked at him before waving. I looked at Maria and Nicole before smiling. "Let's go," Demi said walking in. She froze next to Ashton when she noticed him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Luke texted me and told me to come along," He said smiling.   
"Oh alright," Demi said nodding. "Let's go to the car."  
I grabbed my sunglasses and walked into the garage. Luke was sitting in the passenger seat of my jeep. I walked over to him. "That is not creepy what so ever," I said opening the door.   
Luke laughed. "Ashton is taking Sarah so I thought I could ride with you."  
"Now my car is acceptable," I said starting the car. I pulled out and drove off, being the first in the line to lead them to the mall. "Why are you coming to the mall?"  
"Because I don't have any clothes that are suitable for Florida," Luke replied.  
"What? You only wear black skinny jeans and band t-shirts?" I asked looking over at him.   
He pointed back at the road, making me look back at where I was going. "Yes I only wear this. It makes me look like a bad ass."  
"Whatever you say," I said smiling as I shook my head. "I am not going to ruin your whole belief."  
Luke laughed as I turned the corner. "Admit that you like this look and I will be totally satisfied."  
"No, I cannot do that," I said shaking my head. "If I do your ego will only rise."  
I pulled into the mall parking lot and turned the car off. I got out and started walking toward the mall. "What do I wear in Florida?" Luke asked.   
"You act like we are going to Buchanan Palace," I said walking into Forever 21.  
"I haven't exactly been to Florida," Luke said looking at me.   
"You're joking," I said looking at him. He shook his head. "Well you can wear whatever but you are going to need to pack some nice clothes for the day we actually do something.   
"What do we do?" Luke asked as I looked at some dresses.   
"We go out to dinner one night and then go get drinks," I said picking a dress out as the others walk in.   
"I don't want to interrupt on girl's night," Luke said. "That is like a traditional thing."  
"What did you think we were going to make you do?" Nicole asked.   
Luke shrugged. "I was going to go to a bar down the street and watch a game."  
I looked at the other girls. "Why would we make you do that? That makes no sense," Sarah said looking at some nice shirts. "We aren't that bitchy."  
Luke shook his head. "Come on," I said walking toward the dressing room.   
"Where are we going?" Luke asked following me.   
"You wanted to come shopping, you are going to help me pick a dress out," I said walking into the changing room. I left Luke to stand outside while I tried on a light blue dress. I slipped it on and zipped the zipper up as much as I could but my arms couldn't reach that part of my back. I opened the door and turned my back to Luke. "Zip me please."  
Without arguing Luke finished zipping up the dress. When he finished I was going to step away but Luke placed his hands on my hips. "Luke," I whined.   
"Stop talking," Luke said bringing me closer to him. Luke pressed his front up against my back, making me want to smile. He was sending chills all over my body. He turned me around and backed me into the wall. I placed me hand on his chest as he leaned in.   
"Luke stop," I said pushing away, finally coming back to what was happening. "Someone is going to see us."  
"What do you mean?" Luke asked looking at me.   
"We are out in the open," I said looking around. "Someone is going to walk back here and see us."  
Luke walked up to me and kissed my cheek before walking backward and leaning up against the wall. "I like that one. You look beautiful."  
I smiled at myself before changing out of it.   
*  
"Do you write your music?" I asked taking a sip of my milkshake. We ditched the others after we finished shopping.   
"No," He said shaking his hand. "I haven't found any inspiration yet."  
"Your muse," I said taking a fry from Luke's plate and dipping it in my milkshake. "You should really find one of those, and soon."  
"Why soon?" Luke asked becoming very interested in what I had to say.   
"Well, my aunt owns a restaurant and they look for live bands to perform. If you could play a song for her she might just left you perform," I said leaning in. "People become famous by doing that."  
Luke nodded. "The boys aren't going to be down there."  
I leaned back and looked at him. "You know, you used to be really stubborn. You hated everything and you didn't talk to everyone. Why start talking to me?"  
"You were alone in history, I was alone in history. I thought it was a good idea, but I am starting to regret everything." I looked at him. I put some cash down on the table before getting up and walking out, leaving Luke sitting there. I unlocked the car and sat down in the diver's seat.   
"Fuck," I said leaning my head on the steering wheel. I heard a knock on the door making me jump. I unlocked the doors and let Luke get in the passenger seat.   
"Why can't this happen?" Luke asked turning to me. "Is it because I am not rich? Is it because of your parents? What? What is it?"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him.   
"I know that there is a reason that you didn't want me to kiss you," Luke said. "And Demi told me."  
"Parents," I said leaning back. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked up at the ceiling.   
"Thank god you told the truth," Luke breathed out. "Demi told me everything."  
"What?" I asked.   
"She told me that you cannot go on a date with me because your parents wouldn't approve of me," Luke explained. "She said that they want you to marry a doctor of something."  
"I know I can't tell her a secret," I said laughing. "I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to think that I thought I was above you or something."  
"Everyone thinks that you think that you are above us, so that really wasn't a factor," Luke said scrunching his eyebrows together.   
"Well thanks for making me feel special."  
"Do you want to marry a doctor?" Luke asked looking at me. I turned and looked at him for a moment.   
"Hell no," I said shaking my head. "I don't want life to be in one spot for the rest of my life. I want to travel around the world before I do anything."  
"Where do you want to go the most?" Luke asked leaning back.   
"Australia," I said turning to Luke. "I loved London, Paris, and Greece. I just want to go past Europe."  
"I am from there," Luke pointed out.  
"Oh I know," I said nodding. "It is not hard to figure your accent out."  
"I thought that you always thought I was from California."  
"No, I thought you just followed me to Boston because you would miss me too much," I said laughing.   
"I think that I would miss your overly annoying comments," Luke said nodding. 

 

"Trust me you will enjoy it," Luke said smiling. "Now take me home. I am tired and have to pack."


	6. Chapter 6

I swatted Luke's hand away from my face. "Stop that," I said laughing. Luke and I had left lunch to come to the park. He wanted to lay down and talk. "I do not appreciate grass in my face."   
My phone buzzed.

Luke: I think that people should mind their own damn business and not worry about you and Tyler.

Me: Well it doesn't work like that. My parents thought that Chris was the perfect guy to bring home.

Luke and I would do this a lot. We would message each other on Facebook and then have a totally different conversation in person. It was weird but I liked it. "But you look so much more cuter with grass in your hair," Luke said laughing.   
"So I am cute now?" I asked looking over at him. I put my phone back into my pocket.   
"No, you were always cute," Luke said smiling. I rolled my eyes and sat up. People were walking on the sidewalk, walking their dogs, and running. "I like the spring."  
I nodded. "The spring is my favorite season."  
"Just so you know this is not our date," Luke said sitting up next to me.   
I turned to him. "Who said I didn't like this?"  
Luke shrugged as he moved my hair out of my face. "What is on your hand?" Luke asked grabbing my right arm.  
"I was bored in class so I drew an arrow heart on the side of my hand," I explained. Luke nodded and pulled a pen out of this jean pocket. I watched as Luke wrote his name in the heart.  
"See I knew you had a love for me," Luke said smiling. I laughed at him and then pushed him down. Luke still had a hold on my hand and pulled me with him. "I can see your love is growing. Perhaps too quickly for us."  
I rolled my eyes and sat up. Luke did not let go of my hand, instead in intertwined our fingers. "Have you found a muse yet?" I asked looking at Luke. He shook his head and looked out toward a couple running together. I looked away from him and stood up, bringing him with me. "Come on."  
"What are we doing now?" He asked following me. I shrugged and played with Luke's thumb. Luke laughed and pulled me closer to him.   
"Luke!" Morgan yelled. We stopped and turned around to see Morgan running up to us. "I thought it was you that I saw."  
"Hi Morgan," Luke said. I awkwardly stood there, holding Luke's hand. When Morgan noticed that we were holding hands I let go of him and walked away, leaving the two of them to talk.   
"Casadee," Nicole said running up to me. She was at soccer practice so lunch must be over for the group. "What happened to Luke? I saw you guys laughing earlier."  
"Morgan showed up," I said looking back at her and Luke. I was mad that he was still over their talking to her and letting her touch him. "I don't know what it is but I always feel so weird whenever she comes up to any of us."  
"Oh, I thought you were going to say you were jealous," Nicole said smiling.   
"I don't get jealous," I said standing straight up. "Not that jealous."  
"There you go," Nicole said smiling. "I wouldn't worry about her. She isn't your friend and she had nothing compared to you."  
I put my hand on my hip. "That just makes me feel like a snob," I said biting my pointer finger. "I look like a snob."  
Nicole looked at my outfit. I was wearing a button up shirt with cardigan over it and dark blue skinny jeans. "At least you aren't wearing designer shoes," Cami said in attempt to make me feel better.  
"Are TOMS designer?" I asked looking at my feet. Nicole shrugged.   
"You should come back and kick the ball around," Nicole said smiling. "It would be fun, and I have an extra outfit in the car."  
I looked at Nicole and then back at Luke and Morgan. When I saw Luke was still talking to Morgan I nodded and followed Nicole to her car. She had my old shin guards, cleats, and sports bra in the back. I quickly changed into my sports wear and ran out on the field. "Casadee has returned," Demi said laughing. Demi was a cheerleader for the soccer team, along with Maria and Sarah.   
I smiled and looked around at the field. "It feels good to be back," I said grabbing the ball. I walked up to center field and put the ball down. The team was scrimmaging so I was playing my own people. "Dynamic Duo is back," Blue, an old friend, said smiling.   
I nodded and lightly tapped the ball forward so Blue could pass the ball back to Nicole, who was an defender, so she could send it to the other side of the field.   
*  
"Your punts have just gotten better," Nicole said laughing as we walked back to her car. "When you sent it away from the goal and to Blue. That was awesome."  
I laughed and shook my head. "That is the last time I will be playing."  
"Why? You are so good at it," Luke asked. He was leaning up against Nicole's car. Ashton, Michael, and Calum were with him.   
"That is a long story that we should probably not worry about right now," Nicole said as Maria, Demi, and Sarah walked up to us. "It is full of hate and only makes me angry, but hey, Florida tomorrow."  
I laughed and moved to stand next to Luke. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "We got to get going," Luke said taking a step back. "So we will see you guys later."  
The others said goodbye to us as we walked back to Luke's car. "Please just take me home. I am sweaty and I still need to pack," I said as Luke opened the car door.  
"I could always help you get out of your clothes," Luke said.   
"You are such a guy," I said looking at him.   
"I am pretty sure I am a guy," Luke said. "I do have a penis."  
I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him on the chest. The ride to my house was quiet. When Luke parked the car I said goodbye and walked to the door. When I unlocked the door the dogs went crazy. I felt hands on my waist, making me freeze. "I was going to wait until the first date to do this," Luke whispered as he spun me around. I looked up into his eyes waiting for him to do something. I soon noticed that he was moving closer. I didn't stop Luke, but knew that I should have. As soon as Luke touched me all my cares about my parents melted away. I could care less what they thought at that moment. Our noses were touching when the door opened. "Casadee," Tyler said.  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I asked turning around to look at him.  
"Well, I was here to see you, but Nicole was here instead so we have been hanging out," Tyler said. "I take it Luke took the longer way here."  
I looked at Luke and then back at Tyler. "I told you that you couldn't come over anymore," I said walking past him and into the house.   
"Nicole is my best friend," Tyler said following me, Luke right behind him."You cannot keep me from my best friend."  
"I can and I will," I said. I felt no more sympathy for him anymore. "You cannot seriously think that I would let you in our house, that I mainly pay for, after you screwed me over. If you did you seriously do not deserve to be attending Harvard."  
"Casadee, I made one little mistake. You cannot punish me for making one little mistake," He said. "We have known each other since we were little. We are supposed to be together. Everyone knows that we are supposed to be together."  
"It wasn't one little mistake! If you wanted that you shouldn't have joined that ferternity," I said throwing a towel at him. "You changed after that."  
"What is going on?" Nicole asked walking down the stairs. She was changed and had wet hair.   
"Tgler was just leaving," I said walking past Luke and up the stairs. "And never returning."  
Sarah was walking out of her room, Ashton right behind her. They looked confused as to what was going on, but knew that I would tell Sarah later. "Nicole, if you really were a friend you would respect my wishes and keep him out of this house."  
I walked in my room and into the closet. "Am I supposed to leave?" Luke asked. He was standing at the doorway with a confused look on his face.   
"Sure if you want to," I said walking deeper into my closet.   
"I thought we were having a moment back there," Luke said walking in. "I would like to finish that moment."  
I stopped what I was doing and turned back around to look at him "The moment was ruined when Tyler opened the door on us."  
Luke sighed and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and moved some hair out of my face. "We will finish up later then," He said smiling. He lightly kissed my forehead. "I will see you tomorrow morning. I am a driver."  
I nodded and watched as he left my room. After Luke left I took a quick shower and hid in my room, and was now laying on my bed with Demi. "He just need to stay away. If he comes near here again I will break his penis."  
"Wouldn't you have to have sex with him to do that?" I asked as my phone buzzed.  
"That could be one way, but I would use a really big hammer or something."  
I laughed as I opened my Facebook app. Luke had messaged me again. 

Luke: I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. 

"You two are adorable," Demi said, noticing that I was smiling. I rolled my eyes and put my phone back down. "I am glad you stopped caring what your parents thought."  
"Who said I did that?" I asked looking at her. It was kind of true but I didn't think I cared anymore.  
"I can look at you when you are with him and tell that you are letting him in more. He isn't Tyler," Demi said looking at me. "Besides you let him almost kiss you."  
I laughed and covered my face with a pillow. "Come on finish packing," Demi said pushing me out of my bed. "We are getting on the earliest flight possible, thanks to you."  
I laughed as I got up to finish packing. "Oh, and I gave Luke your Aunt Lil's number," Demi said.  
"What is he planning?" I asked looking at her.   
"Something awesome," Demi replied with a big smile across her face.   
"I hate surprises," I.said throwing a pillow at her. She only laughed as she ducked into my closet.   
"Casadee!" Sarah yelled. Demi and I stopped as Sarah ran into my room.   
"What is it?" I asked.   
"Guess who is going to be in Florida the same time we are?" Sarah asked jumping up and down.   
"Someone from Marvel," I said nodding. "Pretty sure."  
"Yes and we have to go see them," Sarah said screaming. "Ashton found out that they are going to be there."  
"Guilty," Ashton said walking up to my door.   
"Ashton I didn't know you were still here," I said smiling when I saw him. Demi's phone rang making her smile.  
"I have to take this," She said before running out.  
"Sorry, Sarah and I got caught up with somethings," Ashton said scratching the back of his neck.   
"Yeah, finishing Marvel movies," Sarah said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it was.   
"So, Ashton, are you coming with Ius to Florida?" I asked as he sat down.   
"Luke did talk me into it after my parents canceled on me," Ashton said nodding.   
"Sweet, the more the merrier," I said smiling. I heard talking outside, because my window was opened, so I went over to see who it was and I saw Demi and some other guy.   
"Sarah, has Demi told us about a guy recently?" I asked turning around to look at her.   
"No, I would remember," Sarah said walking over.   
"Who is that then?" I asked pointing to the guy.   
"He is pretty tall," Ashton said. I couldn't help but smile when Ashton joined our spying. "He looks a bit familiar."  
We watched Demi kiss the guy and then walk back toward the house. Sarah, Ashton, and I ran back to the middle of the room and continued what we were doing when she left.   
"No one says anything," I said looking at Ashton and Sarah.   
"Well duh," Sarah said. "That is like rule number five of spying."  
"Well what is rule number one?" I asked.   
"Don't tell the person that you were spying," Ashton and Sarah said at the same time.   
I rolled my eyes and turned back to my suite case so I could finish packing. "Sorry, I had to take that call," Demi said walking in. Nicole was right behind her as she walked in.   
"Sorry about the whole Luke thing," Nicole said as Maria walked in. "I didn't think that you would mind anymore."  
"It is fine. Just don't bring him over again," I said throwing a bra into my bag. "Luke doesn't like him and I am hanging out with Luke now."  
"That's because you like him," Demi said smiling. I smiled at her, glanced at Ashton, and then turned back to my bag.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here," Luke said handing me a coffee.   
"You are the best person on the planet," Demi said taking a coffee from him. Luke chuckled and sat down next to me. "Who's idea was it to get here before the sun was even up? Oh wait, I already know that answer."  
"Hey, Aunt Lil is the one to blame. She wanted us to get their earlier than normal," I said before taking a sip of coffee.   
"I don't really care," Ashton said wrapping his arm around Sarah. "I have never been to Florida before."  
"You're joking right?" Nicole asked.   
"Of course not," Ashton said looking at us.   
"Florida is the best place possible," Nicole said leaning back. Nicole was from Florida. Once when she was visiting California Demi, Sarah, and I bumped into her. After she left we just kept in contact. One summer the three of us visited Nicole in Florida for three weeks. "It is better when you have your friends there though."  
I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Are you nervous about meeting my aunt?" I whispered to Luke.   
"No," Luke said looking at me. "Why would I be nervous about meeting your mother figure? Is she married?"   
I smiled and shook my head. "The whole marriage thing wasn't for my aunt."  
"This just got a whole lot easier on me," Luke said smiling.   
  "Ready to board?" Nicole asked standing up. I nodded and grabbed my computer bag and got my ticket out as I walked up to the counter. I handed her my ticket and then started to board the plane.   
  "What's wrong?" Luke asked, walking up from behind me and grabbing my hand.   
  "Nothing is wrong," I said looking at him. "I am just tired."  
  "Maybe they will have more coffee on the  plane," Luke said as we walked down the aisle. My parents had gotten us first class tickets since they felt bad about not seeing me. "Where are your patents today?"   
  "I think they are in Tokyo for some work," I said nodding. "I would rather be here though."  
  "Why is that?" Luke asked as I sat down.   
  "Becuase I go see my aunt all of the time," I said. "She is my second mom."  
  "I thought you were going to say something cheesy like because I am here," Luke said making me laugh. "I love your laugh."   
  "I love when you make me laugh," I said as Luke sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and looked out of the window.   
  "Have you ever been on a plane?" I asked looking at Luke.   
   "I haven't," Ashton said from behind us.   
  "Ashton hasn't," Luke said raising an eyebrow. I smiled and  looked at Luke. He was looking out of window, not paying attention to me. Since he wasn't paying attention to me I leaned in and pecked his cheek. Luke looked shocked. "What was the for?"   
  "Just because," I said smiling.   
  "I can tell you that my just because is a lot nice than that," Luke said smiling at me.   
  "Prove it," I said biting my bottom lip. Luke slowly leaned in and stopped just as he was about to kiss me until a stewartis was talking him to sit back in his seat.   
  "We will finish this a bit later," Luke said leaning back in his seat. He squeezed my hand and looked up at the ceiling of the plane. "Your birthday is in a couple of days."  
  "Two days to be exact," I said. "How did you know?"    
  "I just know," Luke replied.   
  "Is that when my surprise is?" I asked smiling.   
  "No, tomorrow night," Luke said leaning forward. He looked nervous for some reason.   
  "Tomorrow night? Wow," I said grabbing his hand once again. I leaned in and pecked Luke on the cheek, calming him down. "You don't like planes."  
  "They are not my favorite," Luke sais nodding.   
  "Then why would you have agreed to come with us to Florida? What did you think that we were going to do, drive?" I asked.   
  "We should do that on the way back up," Demi said turning around.   
  "Demi," I said rolling my eyes.   
  "What I am just saying that a road trip would be so much fun," She said before turning  back around.   
  "Yeah, no," I said shaking my head.   
  "I thought it was going to be fun," Luke said nodding.   
  "You didn't want to end up at home alone or go to Christian camp with Morgan," Ashton said poking his head through the seats.   
  "You guys hate Morgan?" Maria asked turning around from the seat diaganol from us.   
  "Maria!" Demi, Nicole, Sarah, and I yelled.   
  "What are you doing here?" Nicole asked. Nicole was sorting directly behind the seat Maria was sitting in.   
  "I didn't want to be the only one that wasn't going. Then I got here,  thinking that you guys would be on a different flight, I saw Luke and Ashton talking," Maria said. She sounded way too excited. "So I thought that there was no way that I was missing this trip."  
  "What about your family?" Sarah asked.   
  "So, I called my mom and told her that I was going to Florida for break," Maria explained. "Then my mom said that she would meet  us down there. Then I said Mah, but she hung up before I could stop her."   
"At least you are going to be here," I said nodding. "Where is your family going to stay?"  
"I have no idea what my mom planned but I was hoping, of it was okay with your aunt, they could stay in the pool house, since we have the house and guest house."  
"She has a pool house and a guest house?" Luke asked turning toward me.   
"Yeah, I thought that you knew that," I said nodding.   
"How was I supposed to know that?" Luke asked.   
"I told you that she owned a restaurant," I said scratching the back of my neck. "And when she got divorced she got half of his money."  
"Now she is a successful millionaire," Demi said smiling.   
"Why do we not know these things coming into the trip?" Ashton asked looking at Luke.   
"Anyway," I said glaring at Luke and Ashton. "That should be fine."  
"Thanks Casadee," Maria said switching seats with the guy that was next to Nicole. "And I am really sorry."  
"It is totally fine. I am just glad that you are here with us," I said smiling.   
"Maria, what do you think about going to meet Robert Downey Jr.?" Sarah asked.   
"We are not going to meet him," everyone in our group said. Sarah had mentioned this trip but we had to keep telling her that it wasn't going to happen.   
"Anyway, you hate Morgan?" Maria asked, turning back to Luke and Ashton.  
"Luke doesn't particularly hate her, but she is not is favorite person," Ashton said leaning back in his seat. "Me, I hate her. Every time we are with her and Luke she gives us the evil eye when Luke isn't looking."  
"I know the feeling," I said looking at Luke.  
"Well we don't have to worry about her because you are my favorite person," Luke said smiling. I rolled my eyes and nodded before sitting forward as the pilots started to give the announcement that we were taking off.   
*  
I closed the car door behind me and walked to the trunk of the rental car. "Go see your aunt," Luke said grabbing my luggage.  
"Are you sure?" I asked standing straight up.  
"Yes, I will be fine," Luke said starting to pull out the luggage. I nodded and walked down the stone path and to the door.  
"Casadee," Aunt Lil said opening the door and hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.   
"Hi Aunt Lil," Sarah said walking up, along with Nicole, Demi, and Maria.   
"Sarah, Demi, Nicole, Maria," Aunt Lil said hugging each of them.   
"It is so lovely to see you," Sarah said smiling.   
"I can tell you that we all have missed you," Demi said as Ashton and Luke walked up with arm fulls of luggage.  
"I have missed all of you also," Aunt Lil said kissing my cheek. "This must be Luke and Ashton."  
"Nice to meet you," Luke said as he shook Aunt Lil's hand. Ashton did the same and we walked into the house. We walked into the kitchen and sat down by the window that was the wall facing the beach.   
"This place is amazing," Luke said looking around.   
"Thank you, I am redoing the upstairs," Aunt Lil said grabbing some glasses and pouring some lemonade. "Which reminds me, Casadee you and the others will have to stay in the guest house."  
"Alright, we will bring the luggage right out there," Luke said walking to the front of the house.  
"So, are you happy with Luke?" Aunt Lil asked as she took a sip of her lemonade and handed me one.   
"I guess you could say that," I said crossing my legs.  
"They are extremely happy," Nicole said smiling. "They have two totally different conversations when they are together."  
"Did he bring nice clothes to go to dinner?" Maria asked turning to me.   
"He did," Ashton said walking through the kitchen and out of the back door.  
"I am pretty happy with the shoes that I bought," I said standing up. I looked down at my brown ankle boots.  
"Tonight we are going to my restaurant and then to a evening party at a friends house," Aunt Lil said smiling.   
"Is this that one friend that has the awesome stair case?" Maria asked  
"Crystal," Aunt Lil clarified.  
"Alright this place is amazing," Luke said rushing in with Ashton right behind him. I looked at Luke and Ashton before laughing.   
"Girls, go settle in and get ready for this evening," Aunt Lil said smiling. "I have to go get ready."  
I nodded and hugged her once more before walking out of the back door and into the guest house. When we walked into the guest house we ran into luggage. "Alright," I said walking through the living room and toward the hallway.   
I was going to get to the biggest room first. This room had a master bathroom and a view of the ocean. When I opened the door and walked in, smiling. "Is there a couch that I could sleep on in here?" Luke asked walking in and looking around.   
"Yeah, there is one in the closet," I said pointing toward the bathroom. Luke nodded and walked into the closet. I heard him yell about how big it was. "Why are you not sleeping in a room?"  
"I am across the hall," Luke said walking out. "I might sleep on the couch though because Ashton and I have to share a bathroom."  
"Baby," I said smiling. "Just come in here and use mine."  
"Are you sure about that?" Luke asked walking up to me.   
"I am sure that I can mange," I said smiling. Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.   
"Casadee," Maria said walking in. "Someone is here."  
Maggie ran into my room and jumped on my bed. "Who is it?" I asked walking out of the room.   
"You're not going to like it," Maria said flowing me. I froze when I saw Tyler standing in the doorway.   
*  
"You look very beautiful," Luke said walking up to me. I turned around and smiled when I saw him. After I dealt with Tyler I had to get ready for dinner. I was on the dress that Luke picked out at Forever 21.   
"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself," I said smiling.   
"Are you still thinking about him?" Luke asked as I took a sip of wine.   
"No, I am sure that Nicole is really happy about him being here though," I said looking over at my friends.   
"He's staying?" Luke asked.   
"I sure am," Tyler said walking back to us. "And you aren't getting rid of me."  
"Why?" Luke asked turning around to look at me. I looked at Luke and then at Tyler before walking back to my table.  
"What's the matter sweetheart?" Aunt Lil asked walking up to me.  
"Luke and I were supposed to not worry about Tyler and now he is here," I sighed. "I just want him to go away. I am at least making an effort to move on."  
"I think that you have already moved on from Tyler," Aunt Lil said smiling. "If anyone hasn't moved on it is Tyler. Luke makes you happy, and we can see that."  
"Really?" I asked looking at her.   
"Duh," Demi said walking up. "Why did I make you talk to Luke? I knew this would happen."  
I looked at Demi and rolled my eyes. "Why don't you two go on a walk?" Aunt Lil asked smiling. "You have at least ten minutes until your food will be ready."  
"You are just makin that up so I will go," I said smiling. Looked at Aunt Lil and Demi and saw them nodding their heads, waiting for me to go. "Alright."  
I got up and walked over to Luke and Ashton. "Walk?" I asked grabbing his hand.   
"Sure," Luke said getting up. "Sorry Ashton."  
Ashton shrugged as Sarah walked up to him. I smiled at them when I saw Ashton bring Sarah close to him. "Are you mad that Tyler is here?" I asked as we walked outside.   
"Just a little," Luke said grabbing my hand. "But I know that you don't want him here, and I know that it's not your fault."  
"I really am sorry," I said looking at him. Luke chuckled and looked up at the sky when a clap of thunder made me jump.  
"I like what I have seen of Florida so far," Luke said changing the subject.   
"You have only really seen me," I said rolling my eyes.   
"Exactly," Luke said chuckling.   
"That was really cheesy," I said chuckling. Luke laughed as we turned the corner. "But I like cheesy."  
"I am a cheesy kind of guy," Luke said smiling. "So we are perfect for each other."  
I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when it started to pour rain. Luke and I laughed as we were drenched by the rain. "Come on," I said pulling Luke toward a grocery store. "We can get shelter over there."  
"Wait," Luke said stopping in the middle of the street, which wasn't that busy so it wasn't that big of a deal. "We are.perfect for each other."  
I went to question him but Luke pulled me closer to him and crashed his lips to mine. I was shocked at first but after a second I wrapped my arms around Luke, brining him as close as possible to my body. Luke broke away and looked at me. "We are perfect for each other," I repeated.   
Luke smiled and leaned back in to kiss me.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with Luke holding me close to his body. After dinner we came back here and just talked. I guess we fell asleep while talking. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and then I realized I was wearing it. I saw Maggie at our feet, sleeping.   
"You fell asleep early," Luke said walking up.   
"We got here at twelve and then talked for three hours," I pointed out.   
"We didn't do much talking," Luke said smiling. "I just remember you messing with my lip ring a lot."  
"And I bet you liked that," I said chuckling.   
"Definitely," Luke said nodding. "So much that I wouldn't mind if you messed with my lip ring right now."  
I rolled my eyes and sat up. There was a knock on the door. "Casadee, breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes," Nicole said through the door.   
"Thanks Nicole," I said getting up. I walked to the bathroom and up to the sink.   
"Are you alright?" Luke asked looking at me from the bed. I smiled at him through the mirror before turning around. I slowly walked over to his bedside and straddled his lap. "I take that as a yes."  
I rolled my eyes and leaned down, kissing Luke. I ran my hands up Luke's chest and to his hair. "I am so turned on right now," Luke said breaking away and grabbing my so he could lay me down and lean over me.   
I pulled Luke down and kissed him, allowing him to run his hands up and down my body. I unbundled his belt and then ran my fingers along the hem of his underwear, making him groan. "We have less than twenty minutes," I said as Luke moved to kissing my neck.   
"That's all I need," Luke asked moving down my neck and to my chest. I moaned as Luke nipped and sucked at my skin. Luke ran his hands up my back, taking my shirt with him.   
"Who needs clothes right?" I asked kissing Luke's chest. I pushed him over so that I was leaning over him now. I kissed his chest and moved down to his hips, stopping when I reached his jeans.   
"Are you going to tease me?" Luke asked looking down at me. Up raised an eyebrow and ran my hand up Luke's thigh, stopping just before I reached the hem on his jeans. I slowly ran my hand to the button and undid his skinny jeans. "Finally."  
I laughed as Luke took his skinny jeans off and pushed me back over so he was on top now. "Breakfast is ready," Maria said knocking on the door.   
Luke and I froze. We looked at each other before saying that we would be there in a moment. "Are we finishing what we started?" Luke asked looking down at me.   
"No," I said pushing him off. I got up and walked into the bathroom. Luke followed, pulling my body to his. He moved all of my hair to one side and started to kiss my neck, making me close my eyes. He ran hand hands up from my thigh to just below my chest area. He was teasing me now.   
"Two can play at the game Mr. Hemmings," I whispered as I ran my hands down Luke's stomach, stopping at the hem of his underwear.  
"I give up," Luke said smiling. I turned around and looked at him.   
"I always win," I said smiling. Luke followed me into the closest and watched as I put some pajamas on so I could go eat breakfast. Luke put his black button and his pants back on before we walked back out to the others.   
"Good morning," Aunt Lil said as we walked in. "Long night?"  
"We stayed up for a while talking," I said grabbing a plate.  
"That sound like something fun," Demi said taking a sip of orange juice. Her phone rang and she ran out of the room to take it.   
"Who is that?" Ashton asked wiping his mouth.   
"We are going to find out," Sarah said before taking a bite of pancakes.   
"Sarah, the things you say scare me sometimes," Luke said sitting down. Sarah turned around and looked at him.  
"Good," She said turning back around. I smiled and turned around to look at Aunt Lil. She was about to say something but there was a knock on the door preventing her from continuing.   
"That must be my family," Maria said getting up.   
"How did Tyler know where we were and why did he come here?" Nicole asked.   
I shrugged. "I never brought him here and I didn't invite him."  
"I was wrong, it wasn't just my family," Maria said walking in. Calum and Michael were there.   
"What are you guys doing here?" Sarah asked.   
"Well hello to you too," Calum said sitting down. I looked at Luke and stood up. He followed me out of the back and toward the beach.   
"So what do you think about coming to the beach tonight?" Luke asked grabbing my hand.  
"I would say that it was cheesy, but you are the cheesy kind of guy," I said laughing. I looked over at Luke and saw him watching as we walked in the sand.   
"Take your shoes off," Luke said taking his sandals off.  
"What?" I asked.   
"Take your shoes off," Luke repeated. This time he pointed at me feet. I rolled my eyes and took my TOMS off, throughing them to the side. Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the water. I laughed as we spun around, splashing water everywhere.   
We walked to the table that my aunt and I put there for when we drink beers by the water. I leaned up against the table and looked down at the water. Luke walked up to me, making me look up at him. "Are you worried about everyone being here?" Luke asked.  
"Not really," I said smiling up at him. "We are all friends."  
"What happens if we cannot control ourselves?" Luke asked stepping closers.  
"So you think that you are going to get lucky on this trip?" I chuckled.  
"That all really depends on how my surprise foes tonight," Luke said smiling.   
"I am not excited for this surprise," I said shaking my head.  
"All of this work I have put in and you cannot even just pretend to be happy about this?" Luke asked placing his hands on my waist.   
"Oh my god your hands are on my waist," I said smiling.   
"I wonder how they got there," Luke said smiling.   
"How am I supposed to control myself?" I asked smiling. I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck and pulled him closer. Luke smiled as he kissed me, bringin gme closer.   
"I do not know how we are going to control ourselves," Luke said pulling away.   
"Trust me, you will," I said smiling.   
"I love your smile," Luke said laying his forehead on mine. I smiled and kissed him.   
"You two love birds!" Sarah yelled. We jumped and turned around. "We need to get ready to leave!"  
"Where are we going?" Luke asked turning to me.   
"Probably the mall and then to get some lunch," I said standing up. I walked through the water and back to the house.   
"Is this a rich person mall?" Luke asked catching up.  
"Is that going to be a problem?" I asked turning around.   
"As long as their is a music shop, no," Luke said grabbing my hand. He kissed me before he picked our shoes up. We ran back to the guest house. I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked into my room.   
"Hey guys," Ashton said walking in.   
"Hi Ashton," I said smiling.   
"I was just wondering if Michael or Calum could have Luke's room and Luke could stay in here," Ashton said scratching his neck. Luke and I exchanged looks before nodding. "Great."  
"I can just sleep on the couch," Luke said once he closed the door.  
"No, it is totally fine," I said nodding. "It wouldn't be our first time sleeping in the same bed."  
"Casafdee someone is here to see you," Maria said knocking on the door.  
"Who is it now?" I asked taking a breath. I opened the door and walked out to the living room. I froze when I saw my friends Kristen, Julia, Carli, and Andre. "Oh my god!"  
"Suprise," Julia said as I huged them.   
"I didn't think that you guys were going to be in town so I didn't even bother calling you," I said backing away.  
"We weren't supposed to be but Aunt Lil called up and told us that we needed to stay," Kristen said hugging Nicole.  
"So we made plans to stay with you," Carli said. "And to see Maria and the others."  
"Okay, where is this boyfriend that we heard about?" Kisten asked.  
"Um," I started but Luke walked out and introduced himself.  
"How are we going to hold all of these people?" Sarah whispered.  
"I have no idea," I said shaking my head.   
"No, it's alright because my family decided to stay at a hotel and we have rooms down in the basement area," Maria said.   
"And Ashton and I are going to share a room," Sarah said. "There is a couch in my clost."  
"I can always sleep on the couch too," Andre said nodding.   
"We can make it work," Carli said nodding. "It is your birthday week."  
I laughed and hugged Luke. He kissed my forehead as Calum and Michael walked in. "Let's go shopping," Demi said nodding.   
*  
I walked down the stairs and looked at my shoe. "How did you end up with Luke?" Julia asked as we walked into Paypaya.   
"He Facebook messaged me and we talked from there," I said as I looked at a top.  
"Well you look amazing," Kristen said. I looked down at my feet and smiled at my shoes. I had pumps on that had rinnion tied at my ankle.  
"Thank you, I have been working hard," I said nodding.   
"You worked hard for Luke," Carli said smiling. I chuckled and nodded my head.  
"Where did the boys go anyway?" Demi asked looking around. 

Luke's POV  
"This music shop is awesome," Ashton said looking around. There was every music instrument you could think of in this one music store. Along with every instrument was every accessory like speakers and guitar straps. There was even a station where you could get your instrument decorated.   
"Why do the rich people get all of the good stuff?" Calum asked walked in. "Like they get everything good."  
Relax," I said walking to the guitars. I need a new Martin for tonight.   
"What are you going to do for Casadee tonight?" Ashton asked.   
"I will tell you that tomorrow," I said looking at him. I walked down the isle and toward the Martin guitars.   
"Are you nervous that Tyler is in town?" Calum asked.  
"No, not at all," I said nodding.   
"You think that he is here," Michael said nodding.   
"Of course I do!" I yelled turning around. "He is the only person that I would kill, and not just in my mind."  
"Don't worry about him," Andre said picking up a guitar. "Casadee hates him."  
I nodded and looked back toward the entrance. I saw the girls walk in. "Have you noticed that we are being run over by the girls," Michael said looking over at them. "There are nine of them and only five of us."  
"Two of us are dating two of them," Ashton said smiling at me. I high fived him.   
"Another one of us dated one of them," Andre said. "I used to date Maria."  
"Have you guys made is official?" Calum asked.   
"Not really," I said looking at them. "I thought that was just applied when we kissed."  
"Carli and I could just kiss," Michael said shrugging. "That doesn't mean that we are dating."  
"You really like Carli," Calum said looking at Michael.   
"She's alright," Michael said shrugging. I smiled and looked toward the drums. I saw Casadee sit down and start to play.   
"Who is that?" Ashton asked turning around. When everyone saw Casadee playing we stopped in place.   
"She got better," Andre said nodding.   
"What do you mean better?" Ashton asked walking closer to Andre.   
"In California Casadee used to play the guitar, when she got sick of that she started to play the drums," Andre explained. "I thought you knew this. We went to school together in California."  
"Well, we never really talked," I said nodding. "She's amazing."  
"She is good at more than just instruments," Andre said. "When, and if you meet her parents, you will understand that."  
"Trust me, you don't want to meet them," Aunt Lil said walking up from behind us. "I love my sister but she is not the nicest person. She is a true business woman."  
"Thank you for scaring me," I said nodding.   
"Why are you worked up about this?" Ashton asked tapping my shoulder.   
"What do you mean?" Andre asked.   
"My parents work with Casadee's parents," I said sighing.   
"Holy shit," Aunt Lil said. "Are your parents partners with my sister and brother-in-law?"  
I scratched my head and nodded. "Can we not mention this to Casadee or any of the others? She doesn't know at all."  
"That's what I have been doing for the last three weeks," Calum said as Demi walked up.   
"Luke can I talk to you?" She asked.   
"Um, yeah sure," I said nodding. I followed Demi into a corner and.   
"Professor Leto is in town," Demi blurted out.   
"I cannot keep this secret from Casadee much longer. So you are going to have to tell her or I will," I said looking to see if anyone heard me.   
"Alright. Fine," Demi said taking a breath. "I will tell her after tonight."  
"What's tonight?" I asked looking at her.   
"I am going to go see him," Demi responded. I took a deep breath and nodded.   
"Fine, just don't ruin our night," I said before walking away. I walked back to the others and smiled when I saw Casadee talking to the others.   
"Hi," I said before kissing her. She smiled and kissed me again, not moving too far away from me. I looked down and saw shopping bags in both of her hands. "I see that you have bought quiet a lot."  
"Um, yeah we hit a lot of sales and I need some new clothes for summer," Casadee chuckled.   
"I just am going to look at some guitars and then we can leave," I said nodding. I was about to walk away but stopped when I remembered something. "You play the drums really well."  
"Oh, thank you for that," She said smiling. "I practiced quite a lot when I was younger."  
"Luke, I found what you were looking for," Calum yelled. I kissed Casadee one last time before jogging over to Calum and Michael.   
"She's a beauty," I said grabbing the guitar. "She's perfect actually."  
"Would you like to purchase this guitar?" a worker asked walking up. Ruby was her name.  
"I would actually," I said nodding. Ruby grabbed my guitar and then walked to the check out area. I followed and pulled my wallet out of my pocket. I handed her a card and then turned around to look at Casadee.  
"Big time business son," Ruby said grabbing my attention. "What are you doing all the way out here?"  
"I am on vacation with some friends," I said turning around and looking at the group of people I was with.   
"Is the one with the nice ribbon shoes your girlfriend?" Ruby asked looking at Casadee. I looked at the ground and smiled.   
"Yeah, she is," I said nodding. "Casadee is my girlfriend."  
"That's a pretty name," Ruby said smiling. She placed the guitar in a case and then handed the case to me. "Much better than Ruby."  
"Ruby is a nice name," I said smiling.   
"Thank you, have a nice vacation," Ruby said smiling. I smiled and walked back toward the others.   
"Ready?" Casadee asked when I walked up to her. I nodded and then looked at the others. Calum was holding a portable speaker.  
"Nice," I said looking at him. I grabbed Casadee's hand and then walked out of the music shop.   
"Off to the restaurant," Aunt Lil said smiling. "I left poor Betty there by herself, with the boys, so I really need to go check on her."  
"I am a bit hungry," Ashton said holding Sarah's hand. "So, I am not going to object to that."

Blue's POV  
I walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked to the table that was in a secluded area. There was a perfect view of the stage and other tables that were on the first floor. Aunt Lil's restaurant was like a saloon that the cowboys hung around in, only there was a high class twist of modern day life.   
The restaurant's name was Saloon to make if official that it was like the saloons that you would think of. Her restaurant was three stories, the bar was in the middle of the restaurant, in a square, and the kitchen was on one wall so people could see the chefs cooking.   
The second and third floor you needed tickets to for when the show started. They had the best view of the stage. The third floor was under reconstruction, that's why we were on the second floor. Aunt Lil's office was on the third floor so the tickets for the third floor cost the most because there was not as much seating. I always thought that is why it was so famous, but I realized that it was because the food was so good.   
"There you are," Luke said when I sat down next to him. I smiled and lightly kissed him, making the girls ah.   
"Oh would you shut it?" I said smiling. I took a sip of wine and turned to see Aunt Lil talking to Betty, her right hand man. I turned to Luke. "So what's the plan?"  
"You cannot wait can you?" Luke asked smiling at me.   
"No, because I hate surprises," I said smiling.   
"Alright then," Luke said putting his arm on the back of my chair and turning his body toward me. "We are going to leave in a couple of minutes, when your aunt comes over here to be exact, and then I am going to take you to a nice place."  
I bit my bottom lip and nodded at him. "So, Luke, how you found some inspiration yet?" Carli asked grabbing her glass for vodka on the rocks.  
"I have not but I am still looking," Luke replied smiling. He looked at me, knowing that I told them about how he hadn't been able to write a song yet.   
"When you write a song I want to hear you guys perform it," Kristen said nodding. I looked over at Sarah and Ashton and saw them chuckling about something. He kissed her cheek, making me smile. I knew that Sarah would hit it off with Ashton, they enjoyed the same things.   
"Definitely, we will get everyone tickets," Michael said nodding. "And then after we perform we will go party."  
"This guy speaks our language," Maria said raising her scotch in the air before taking a little sip.   
"You guys party?" Calum asked. He leaned back in his seat and smiled at us.   
"Of course we party," Demi said. "We love to party. Especially Casadee."  
"Really we are going to bring that up now?" I asked smiling.   
"Yes, why not now?" Luke asked leaning in.   
"Casadee likes to go to frat parties, get drunk, laid sometimes, and then go to the next one," Carli said leaning in.   
"She had so much energy from playing soccer that all we did on Friday nights was party hop," Nicole said smiling.   
"Yes, I did enjoy a party every now and then, but I stopped," I said holding my hands up.   
"Why have we not seen the party you?" Ashton asked leaning in.   
"Because I am too wild," I said laughing. "I am a mess and I do a lot of stupid shit."  
"I want to see this side," Luke said leaning in.   
"You definitely want to experience the crazy Casadee in the bedroom than at a party," Julia said leaning back. "I know that from stories that I have heard."   
Luke turned to look at me. I put my hand on his face and then pushed him backwards. "Hello children," Aunt Lil said walking up to me.   
"We are not children anymore," Sarah whined.   
"You will always be children to me," Aunt Lil said smiling. She put a basket on the table in front of Luke. "Dinner for two."  
"Thank you so much," Luke said standing up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.   
"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me to the car.   
"This is your birthday present," Luke said smiling at me.   
"I told you that I didn't want anything," I said chuckling. "My parents just give me money and I buy the essential things for living."  
"A birthday present should be something that someone gives you because they want to make you happy," Luke said sitting down in the driver's seat.  
"Well thank you for this," I said nodding. "I am excited for this."  
Luke grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I smiled as I looked out of the window to see if I could tell where we were going. "We are going back to Aunt Lil's place," I said turning to Luke.   
He smiled and nodded as he pulled onto her street. "I knew that I was not going to fool you forever," He said smiling .  
"Sorry, I cannot help it," I said as Luke pulled into the driveway. When he parked the car he got out, with the huge picnic basket, and opened my car door.   
"Thank you," I said grabbing Luke's hand. Luke pulled me toward the beach and through the sand. I stopped in place when I saw what Luke had done. There was a blanket laid out with some pillows around candles and speakers.   
Luke walked over and placed the basket down and then sat down in the middle of the blanket and around the pillows. He looked over at me. "Are you going to come over here and sit down?"


	9. Chapter 9

I walked over to Luke and sat down next to him. "This is amazing," I said looking around.   
I saw more candles, around the pillows, that were in shallow holes in the sand so that the candles didn't fall down and burn everything. I also noticed Luke's guitar, that he purchased earlier, was behind him in the sand and some wine. "This is the best thing that I could do in short notice," Luke said pulling two wine glasses out of the picnic basket that my aunt packed.  
"Is that why you got my number from Demi and called my aunt?" I asked looking at him.   
"It just so happens that it is," Luke said nodding. "Demi gave me her number in class one day, I called her to explain who I was and what I wanted to do for your birthday, and once I got her on board, which didn't take long at all, I got her to help with the whole set up and the dinner arrangements."  
"That was very sweet of you to do that," I said nodding. I grabbed a wine glass from Luke and took a sip.  
"Was this a good surprise?" Luke asked grabbing a scotch glass.   
"This once I will say that it is," I said nodding.   
"I feel like a I accomplished a goal," Luke said taking a sip of his scotch. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Luke started to pull out the food and the utensils.   
"We have Shrimp Alfredo for you," Luke said placing the plate in front of me.   
"Some how I knew that Aunt Lil would make this for me," I said smiling.   
"Would you like your present now or in a little while?" Luke asked looking at me.  
"I thought that this was my gift," I said taking a bite of my food.  
"It is only part of your gift," Luke corrected. I nodded.   
"Now."  
"Alright," Luke said turning around and grabbing his guitar. I place my food on a pillow next to me and focused on Luke. He placed his guitar on his lap and then started to sing. 

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

Simmer down, simmer down  
They say we're too young now to amount to anything else  
But look around  
We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now  
If you don't swim, you'll drown  
But don't move, honey

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down

I blinked when he stopped singing. "That was something that I have been working on," Luke said looking up at me.  
"You wrote that?" I asked. I was shocked that he actually wrote that. "How long have you been writing?"  
"I started writing this after the day in the park I wrote my name in that arrow heart you had on your wrist," Luke said scratching his head. "I knew then."  
"That song is about me?" I asked grabbing his guitar.  
"I knew then that you were my inspiration," Luke said smiling at me. I smiled at Luke, put the guitar next to me, and straddled him. I crashed my lips to Luke, bring his body as close to me as possible.   
"I want you so badly," Luke asked grabbing me by my legs and picking me up. He laid me down on the blanket, making sure that my head was on a pillow. I kicked my shoes off to the side as I ran my hands up Luke's shirt, taking it with me.  
Luke got the message and pulled his shirt off, throwing it into the sand. Luke came back down, attaching his lips to my neck. I groaned as he hit one of my favorite spots, letting Luke know. He smiled and continued to kiss, nip, and suck that one spot. He ran his hands up my thighs, taking my dress with him. "No," Luke said breaking away.   
I took a deep breath and sat up, watching as Luke scratched the back of his neck. "I want to make this official first before anything," Luke said. I watched him as he looked at me. "Earlier today that girl working at the music store asked me if you were my girlfriend. I thought about it before saying yes because I didn't know if you were going to freak out. I want you to be my girlfriend."  
"Yes," I said nodding.  
"That was a bit awkward wasn't it?" Luke asked smiling.   
"A bit," I said nodding. "Stick to the Facebook messages."  
"That makes me feel a lot better," Luke said nodding. I smiled and kissed him. "Now I feel better."   
I laughed and kissed Luke again and wrapped my arms around him. I stood up and walked toward the ocean. "What are you doing?" Luke asked following me.   
"I am at the beach and I am going to dip my feet into the water," I said turning around to look at him. I smiled and shook his head. I turned around and walked into the water, smiling once my feet got wet and feel in the sand.   
"Come on then," Luke said grabbing my hand and pulling me further into the water.   
"Now I should be asking," I said laughing. "What are you doing?"  
"If you are going to get your feet wet then I am going to go to go all of the way in," Luke said pulling my further in, not concerned about getting my dress wet.   
"Alright, alright," I said laughing. Luke pulled me to him, making me laugh. He wrapped his hand around my waist and started to sway back and forth. "Dancing in the water. Original."  
"I am just surprised that we can hear the music all the way over here," Luke said nodding.  
"You are an idiot," I said backing away.   
"Where are you off to now?" Luke asked. I unhooked my belt and unzipped my dress. I turned around and looked at Luke, making him look away. Once he was looking away I slipped my dress off and went under the water. I stood back up and looked at Luke.   
"Is there a reason that you are watching me?" I asked.   
"You're beautiful," Luke said staring at me. "Is there any other reason?"  
"You could be a creep," I said nodding.   
"You just agreed to be my girlfriend," Luke said playing with the water. "If I was a creep you would be the stupid one."  
"Fair point," I said nodding. Luke smiled putting his hand on the back of my head and pushing me to him.   
*  
Luke and I walked up the path and back to the house. No one was home yet so we had the house to ourselves. "I am going to shower before they get back," I said walking to the bedroom.   
"They are bringing dessert," Luke said from the kitchen.   
"I am still full from dinner and the dessert that you brought," I said throwing my dress in the bath tub so it could dry. I turned the water on and walked back into bedroom. "You should have told me to bring a bathing suit."  
"That would have ruined the surprise," Luke said smiling. He walked up to me and lightly kissed me before walking into the bathroom. My phone buzzed, grabbing my attention.   
It was Luke replying to a Facebook message of mine. 

Luke: Yes. Demi has a secret but she should be the one to tell you since she is your best friend.

"If she was really a friend why would she keep a secret from me?" I asked turning around. Luke stopped and turned around.   
"Because she doesn't want you to judge her," Luke said.   
"How do you know?" I asked.   
"I accidentally found out," Luke said. I looked at him and then turned to the door when I heard the door open. I grabbed my robe and walked out toward the kitchen. Luke grabbed me before he could.   
"Don't go out there," Luke said. I let go of him and walked out to see all of my friends laughing and talking.   
"Did we interrupt something?" Calum asked. I looked at the guys and covered myself up more.   
"Don't look at my girlfriend," Luke said walking out. He put a jacket around me, covering me more.   
"We did," Ashton whispered.  
"So you guys have made it official?" Carli asked.   
"Where is Demi?" I asked looking around.  
"Oh she went to go see a friend," Andre said sitting back. I turned around and walked back in my bedroom and then into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind me.  
"Casadee, open the door," Luke said trying to open the door. I suddenly realized that I was over reacting and that there was an easier way to get this out of someone. I sighed and unlocked the door so Luke could open it.   
I walked over to the sink and took a deep breath. I felt Luke wrap his arms around me, pulling my body close to his. "Just tell me that she is not in trouble," I said looking at him through the mirror.   
"She is perfectly fine," Luke said. I forced a smile and nodded.   
"Now I need to shower so you need to go," I said.   
"Or I could stay here with you," Luke said taking a step back as I turned around. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I quickly kissed him before walking to the shower.  
"You need to go," I said smiling. "Now."  
Luke kissed me before walking backwards and into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

Luke's POV  
I walked back out of the bedroom and out to the kitchen. No one had moved but they all had ice cream. "Where is Aunt Lil?" I asked sitting down on the couch.   
"She is still at The Saloon," Maria said. "She needed to take care of some restaurant things."  
"What was that whole thing with Casadee about?" Kristen asked.  
"It was nothing," I said. "Just something that Demi has to take care of."  
"What do I need to take care of?" Demi asked walking in. I looked at her before looking at Ashton and the others.   
"So tomorrow is Casadee's birthday," I said. "The girls are going to go out. What do you boys want to do?"  
"Why don't you just come out for drinks with us?" Maria asked looking at Calum.   
"Yeah, it will be fun," Julia said. "You may get to see drunk Casadee."  
"Alright then," Michael agreed. "I can never turn down a drink."  
"Speaking of drinks I will go get one," I said standing up. I walked down stairs and to the refrigerator to grab a beer.   
"What was that about?" Demi asked walking down. I turned around, trying to hide the fact that I was still shirtless and Demi was looking at me.   
"I told you not to ruin my night," I said turning back around and grabbing another beer.  
"I didn't ruin your night," Demi said. "We were on the other side of the town."  
"The topic of you came up when Casadee and I came back to the house," I said turning around. "You almost ruined the night for the both of us, and we were getting to the good part. You need to tell her, because if you don't I am going to. What are you are doing could get you kicked out of school or worse."  
I walked past Demi and back upstairs. I stopped when I saw Casadee sitting in my seat. I handed Calum a beer and then walked over to Casadee and sat down next to her. I handed her a beer and then wrapped my arm around her.   
"How was your shower?" I asked looking at the others in the kitchen.   
"It was relaxing," Casadee whispered. "Almost made me regret not inviting you in."  
"I told you," I said before taking a sip.  
"One day," Casadee said smiling. I casually put my hand on her knee and sat back. I saw Casadee smile and then take a sip of beer. She grabbed my hand and brought me closer to her. Demi walked up from the downstairs and looked at Casadee and I before walking into the room she was staying in.


	10. Chapter 10

I got up early and went fora run around the neighborhood, running about six miles before ending up back at Aunt Lil's house. I took my earphones out as I walked into the house and walking straight to the kitchen. It looked liked no one was up yet. I walked into the living room and jumped when everyone jumped out at me. "For fucks sake," I said grabbing my chest.   
"Sorry, we had to," Nicole said hugging me.   
"It is just a tradition of the birthdays," Sarah said hugging me. "Happy Birthday."  
"Thank you," I said smiling at them. I hugged the boys and then the rest of my friends before getting to Luke.  
"Happy Birthday," He said smiling. He quickly kissed me, but he wasn't quick enough because Demi got a picture.   
"I should go shower," I said as Luke grabbed my waist. "I am all sweaty and I am half naked."  
"No one ever said that was a bad look," Luke whispered into my ear. I chuckled before pulling away and walking into the kitchen where Aunt Lil was baking.   
"There is the birthday girl," She said when she saw me. "Back from her run."  
"Good morning," I said smiling.   
"How was the run?" Aunt Lil asked as Luke, Kristen, and Andre walked in.   
"It was fine," I said leaning up against the counter. "Six miles and then I have to go out on the beach and finish up."  
"No, that is enough for the day," Aunt Lil said smiling. "We are going to do breakfast, go out to the park, then to the beach for a nice walk out by The Saloon, and then presents and drinks."  
"Alright, I have never heard that exercise was a bad thing," I said smiling. Luke walked up to me and lightly kissed me before turning me around, leaning against the counter and then letting me lean on him. Demi took another picture of us looking at each other.   
"You two are perfect," Demi said smiling as she looked at the camera.   
"How is it that you are designated as the camera woman every birthday?" I asked looking at her.   
"It is because I take amazing pictures," Demi said smiling.   
"It is true," Sarah said looking at Ashton. The boys were still in their pajamas, which consisted of boxers and a t-shirt. The girls had just thrown on some jeans and were wearing their pajama shirts.   
"So about the whole day planned out," I said looking at Aunt Lil as she put some bacon in the oven. "When are we leaving?"  
"Just after everyone finishes so eat up," Aunt Lil said putting a plate on the table. I got up, allowing Luke to walk over to the table so he could grab some food .  
"Thank you," I said kissing her cheek before I sat down next to Maria and Luke.   
Luke grabbed my hand under the table and played with my fingers. I smiled as I looked at my empty plate. "So, Luke, are you performing at The Saloon?" Carli asked.  
"We plan on it," Luke said nodding. "Just the song I was writing hasn't been finished yet."  
"How come Casadee was the only one that got to hear it?" Calum whined.   
"Proabbly because he wrote it for her," Michael said looking at him.   
"I think that is most likely," Andre said nodding.   
"Oh Casadee," Aunt Lil said walking over with a package. "Tyler dropped that off for you while you were out."  
I let go over Luke's hand and grabbed the package. I looked at Nicole and then at Demi and Sarah before opening the box. There was a velvet box in the middle of packing peanuts. "He didn't," I said.   
"What?" Ashton asked.   
"When Tyler and Casadee were....together she always had an eye on this really expensive necklace, and she was always in love with it, but he never go it," Nicole explained. "that is until today."  
I opened the box and looked at the necklace inside. There were four diamond flowers that connected to two pieces of ribbon. "Are those reals?" Kristen asked.   
"Yes," I said looking up at her.  
"Holy shit," Aunt Lil said looking at the necklace. "You have a necklace that would go perfectly with that."  
"Are you going to keep it?" Julia asked.   
"Probably not," I said looking up at everyone.   
"You're joking right?" Andre asked.  
"No," I said looking at him. "We are not going out anymore and I am not keeping this."  
"I second that," Luke said as I closed the box up and put it on the bench by the window.  
"Of course you would," Michael said. "You hate the guy."  
"Your point?" Luke asked. I grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite. "I am pretty sure a girl's current boyfriend is supposed to hate her ex."  
"I do hate all of Paul's exs," Carli said finishing her food.   
"I am going to go get ready," I said standing up. I brought my dished to the sink and then walked out of the back door and to the guest house. I walked to my room and into the bathroom. I turned to water on and ran my fingers through my hair. I turned toward the door and saw Luke standing in the doorway.  
"You should probably learn to knock," I said walking up to the sink.   
"What fun is that?" Luke asked walking in. I smiled when Luke brought his body close to mine.   
"Have you gotten a tan?" I asked looking at him through the mirror.  
"I don't notice that kind of thing but I guess," Luke said turning me around. I smiled and grabbed him by the neck, crashing his lips to mine. Luke picked me up and sat me down on the counter.   
"I really need to shower," I said as Luke kissed my neck.   
"I am not going to object to that," Luke said running his hands up my back.   
"Not with you, because if we are late then Aunt Lil is going to kill us," I said pushing him away.   
He groaned. "Fine."  
"Go. So I can get ready," I said smiling. Luke kissed me before walking out of the of the bathroom, closing the door behind him."  
*  
I laughed as Luke spun me in a circle around him. We were at the park, walking. "Stop that," I said through my laughs.  
Luke grabbed my free and and pulled me to him. He lightly kissed me before letting me go and walking next to me. "Guess what we brought," Ashton said walking up to us.   
"What?" I asked looking at him. I stopped when I saw that he had a soccer ball in his hands. "No."  
"Why not?" Ashton asked.  
"I am not playing," I said walking away from Luke and toward the others.   
"Why aren't you playing?" Nicole asked. "I told them to bring the soccer ball."  
"I am in a dress and don't feel like getting all muddy," I said looking back at the four boys huddled.   
"That is why I brought a bag of clothes," Julia said holding up a duffle bag.   
"Why can I not be a.cheerleader with Demi, Kristen, Maria, Carli, and Andre?" I asked.   
"Because you are playing against me," Luke said from behind me. The others walked away once I turned around to look at Luke. "Let's make a bet. I win, we have sex. If you win, we have sex."  
"So we are having sex either way?" I asked. Luke nodded as he messed with the ball. "Unless I hurt you."  
"You aren't going to hurt me," Luke said smiling.   
"Don't underestimate me," I said before turning and walking away. "We are so beating them."  
"Yes!" Nicole yelled. "Thanks for getting her angry Luke!"

Luke's POV  
"You shouldn't have kissed her off," Calum said as he helped me over to the bench. "It was three against two and we lost."  
"That is because I am an awesome goalie," Julia said walking up to us. "And we have the best defender and striker in the whole country."  
"Why didn't you tell us that before we played you?" Ashton asked walking up to us.  
"What fun is that?" Casadee asked walking up. She smiled at me. "Are you ready to play again? Or are you hurt?"  
"I can play again," I said standing up. I winced and sat back down. "That side tackle was not a fair move."  
"Yes it was," Nicole said smiling. "You're just sore because a group of three girls is better than a boy band of four."  
"Hey now," Michael said. "I got one goal."  
"That's because I was sitting on the ground," Julia said.  
"And why was that?" Calum asked.   
"Because it was fourteen to zero and I was tired of just standing there," Julia said throwing her gloves at him.   
"Are you losers ready to leave?" Kristen asked walking up to them.  
"At least we played," I said standing up. Casadee grabbed me and helped me over to the car.   
"I need to change so don't stare," She said sitting me down. I handed her the duffle bag and looked straight ahead. I heard a zipper and then shows coming off.   
"You play excellent," I said looking at her. "Why'd you stop playing?"  
"It is a bit of a long story," She said pulling her shirt off and throwing it at me.   
"I am your boyfriend and I don't even know everything about you," I said taking her shirt off of my face.   
"Well, it all started with an accident I was in," Casadee started. "I broke my ankle in three places, thought I was never going to play again. Once my ankle healed I had no reason to play anymore. I was kicked off of the team and the scholarship that I had was gone."  
"You were on scholarship?" I asked looking at her.  
"Yeah," She said skidding back into her dress. "When I lost my scholarship my parents still told me I could go."  
"Did you have a full ride?" I asked.   
"Oh yeah, best striker in the country."  
"Right," I said nodding. "So why did you stop playing?"  
"It was taking up too much time and I didn't like college soccer," She said. "So I stopped playing."   
"Whoa," I said.  
"What?" Casadee asked turning around and bending down so I could zip up her dress. I kissed her back before zipping up her dress.   
"You're beautiful," I said smiling. Casadee turned around a kissed me be for standing up and pulling me with her.   
"We need to get going," She said. She went to open the door but I stopped her. I opened her door and smiled. "Thank you."  
"Anything for you," I said smiling. She sat down and started the car. When I didn't close the door she looked up at me.   
"What?" She asked. I leaned down and kissed her before closing the door and limping to the other side of the car.


	11. Chapter 11

g my feet into the sand as Luke kissed my shoulders. "So about our bet," Luke said grabbing my hands.  
"I have agreed to a bet," I said as Luke laid his chin on my shoulder.  
"You did so," Luke chuckled. "Remember you got mad because I said you wouldn't hurt me."  
"And I remember kicking you in your ass," I said laughing.  
"What if I told you that I let you beat me?" Luke asked. I chuckled.  "You know that you want to," Luke said walking backwards in front of me. I rolled my eyes. "You are not saying anything, which means that you want all of this.  
  "You are a fucking idiot," I said rolling my eyes.   
  "We all know this," Ashton said walking up. Luke laughed and then quieted down. He kissed me before walking over to Carli and Andre, who were calling him. I watched him.  
  "Are you going to get drunk with me?" Ashton asked. I was about to answer but Demi walked up.  
  "Can I talk to you?" She asked. I nodded. I hadn't really been talking to Demi becuase I was still mad that she was going behind my back with something, that was extremely important, but allowed Luke to know. I figured that she was talking to Calum again because they had started to text again, but then I heard that he was talking to another girl from school, which I had no idea who it was because I was me. "I need to tell you something," She said once we were far enough from the others.  
  I nodded. "I know that you are mad at me because I haven't told you something. I know that you know it is about me seeing someone. I haven't told you becuase I don't want you to freak out because i know that you are going to flip shit."  
  "Just tell me what you were going to say," I said pulling my hair behind my ear.  
  "I am dating Professor Leto," Demi said. I froze in place and looked at her. "Casadee?"  
  "Are you a fucking idiot!" I yelled. "You know that you both can get into trouble! He can get fired and you can get kicked out of school! You told Luke before you would even tell me?"  
  "Luke only found out was because that night he stayed over and walked out he heard my conversation with him," Demi said. "No one knows except for Sarah and Luke."  
  "Best friends since we were kids and you tell someone you have not know as long as you've known me," I said crossing my arms. "You didn't even think to tell me until Luke forced you to tell me."  
  Demi opened her mouth to day something but I wouldn't let her. I turned around and walked back to The Saloon. "Hey jitter bug," Aunt Lil said as I walked up to her. When she noticed my face she put the box she was holding down and turned to me. "What's wrong?"   
  I stayed silence for a while before I answered her. "Just some friend things."  
  "Are you ready for dinner at least?" Aunt Lil asked.  
  "Let's just skip right to the drinks please?" I asked. Aunt Lil smiled and nodded before running off to the bar.  
  "Babe," Luke said running up to me.  
  "Don't you even start with me," I started. Before I could continue he grabbed the back of my neck and crashed his lips to mine. When he broke away he laid his forehead on mine and looked at my eyes.  
  "I know I should have told you but I knew that Demi should have told you," Luke said. I smiled and shook my head.  
  "If you would have let me finish I was going to say don't even start with me because I know that you were going to do the right thing by letting her tell me," I said grabbing onto Luke's arms.  
"Good, because I don't think that I could lose you at this point," Luke said bringing me closer to him.  
"We have only been officially dating for a couple of days," I said. Luke smiled and looked at the ground before looking back at me.  
"That is all it took to get me hooked deep."  
"You are ridiculous sometimes," I laughed.  
"I am now your ridiculous," Luke replied. I smiled and wrapped my arms around me bringing him closer so he could kiss me.  
"Perfect picture," Sarah said smiling. She turned and showed Ashton what she took and then kissed him before sitting down next to me.  
"When did that happen?" Maria asked me. I shrugged.  
"Over a short period of time," Ashton said sitting down.  
"First round of shots for the birthday girl," Aunt Lil said walking up. I smiled and looked at her. I looked at the shots of tequila and then at Luke. There were two shot glasses. One was for me and one was for Luke.  
"No," Luke said shaking his head. "I am performing soon."  
"Nope. Doesn't matter," Carli said getting her phone out to take a picture. I grabbed my shot glass and held it in the air until Luke grabbed the one that was meant for him. We intertwined our arm and then took the shot, recovering, and then kissing each other before putting the shot glasses down.  
"How I have missed alcohol," I said. Everyone laughed as Aunt Lil brought more over for the others. I turned to Luke and smiled. He was looking at me. "What?"  
"You're so beautiful," Luke said grabbing my knee. He leaned in and kissed me. Before he backed away he place his forehead against mine.  
"I am in love with you," Luke said. "I am in love with you Casadee Master, and there is nothing you can say, or do, to make me lessen my affection for you."  
Luke kissed me again before backing away. The boys stood up and walked away without saying a word to us. I looked at the others, still stunned, and saw that the others were stunned as well. "Where the hell did that come from?" Kristen asked.  
I shrugged. "Beth, get a picture of us?" I asked holding my phone out. Beth took my phone and got a picture with Aunt Lil, the other, and I with shots.  
"No more shots for me," Julia said sitting down. I grabbed my wine glass and took a sip. The lights suddenly cut off, leaving everyone in the restaurant clueless as to what was going on.  
The spot light focused on four boys walking out onto the stage. It was Like, Ashton, Michael, and Calum. "We are going to sing a special song for my beautiful girlfriend, Casadee. This song is a song that I wrote for her. It's called She Looks So Perfect." Luke said smiling. "Happy Birthday Babe. I love you."  
*  
"I thought you didn't finish it," I said as he sat down.  
"Of course I did," Luke said smiling. "It is your birthday after all."  
"Well it was a lovely birthday present. I love it," I said smiling.  
"Oh that wasn't your birthday present," Luke said shaking his head.  
"Luke," I said.  
"Don't worry about it," Luke said shaking his head.  
"Luke," I repeated. Luke leaned in and pecked my cheek. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked at the others.  
"Are you drunk yet?" Luke asked.  
"I am almost there," I said smiling. Luke grabbed my hand and pulled our hands to his the top of his thigh.  
"Do you want your present now or later?" Luke asked.  
"No," I said shaking my head.  
"But we have them all here," Sarah said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at them.  
"I told you not to get me anything for my birthday," I said.  
"You tell us that every year," Carli said. "But we never listen to you. Why listen now?"  
I put my hands over my face and shook my head. "Come on," Luke said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the bar.  
"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked past the bar. Luke grabbed bottle of scotch as we continued to walk toward the door.  
"We are going to go somewhere we can be alone," Luke said walking through the door. The car was parked on the street in front of The Saloon. He opened the passenger door for me so I could get in and then got into the diver's seat. Luke was silent the whole ride home. Once we got to Aunt Lil's Luke parked the car and got out.  
He walked over to my side and opened the door for me to get out. "Is everything alright?" I asked standing up.  
"Everything is fine," Luke said smiling. He kissed me before grabbing my hand and pulled me into the guest house. The first thing that I saw was a stack of presents that all had my name on them.  
"You guys didn't," I said following Luke to the kitchen.  
"Of course we did," Luke said smiling. I sat down on the counter, watching Luke get glasses down, and slipped my shoes off.  
"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.  
"Would you just drink and stop asking questions?" Luke asked smiling. I smiled and took a sip of the scotch he had picked up.  
"I love you," I said looking at the ground and then back at Luke. He looked shocked. "I didn't get a chance to tell you because you went on stage to perform that amazing song for me."  
"I thought that I was the only one that felt that and I was taking a risk telling you," Luke said taking a sip of his scotch.  
"What is life without a little risk?" I asked smiling. Luke smiled and kissed me. Once Luke pulled away he walked to the pile of presents that were waiting for me to open them. "So what was your reaction when you found out about Leto?"  
"I first thought about what I was going to tell you," Luke said grabbing a small box. "Then I thought how long it was going to take for Demi to tell you."  
"It took her long enough," I said. I took another sip of scotch and shook my head.  
"Are you mad at her?" Luke asked walking up to me.  
"For seeing Processor Leto? No. For not telling me about him? Yes," I said nodding. Luke grabbed my hand and put the little box in my hand. I looked down and as that the little box was black and had a little bow around it.  
"Are you going to open it?" Luke asked. I looked down at the box and then back up at him.  
"You really didn't need to get me anything," I said looking up at him.  
"I did, and it may not be the best thing but I need to get something for my girlfriend on her birthday," Luke said. I put the box down and looked at back Luke. "So you're not going to open it?"  
"No," I said shaking my head. I finished off my scotch and poured me some more.  
"You really hate presents," Luke said sitting down next to me.  
"When I got up this morning I had a notice from the bank that five hundred dollars had been put into my account. It was a birthday present from my parents," I said. "That is all I've ever gotten is money. I am kind of sick of it."  
"You're sick of money?" Luke asked looking at me. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say."  
"No," I laughed. "I am sick of them not caring."  
"I am sure they care," Luke said lightly bumping me.  
"They couldn't even bother to at least call me," I pointed out.  
"You are here with me," Luke said. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"I am," I said. Luke moved his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me to him. I glossed my eyes as Luke kissed me. He broke away from me to look at me. I nodded.  
"Are you sure?" Luke asked.  
"Would you like me to say no?" I asked. "It is our bet."  
Luke smiled and looked at me. "I love you."  
I smiled and kissed Luke, wrapping my legs around his waist. Luke pulled me closer, not allowing any space between us. I slipped Luke's blazer off and then ran my hands down his toned body. Luke picked me up, moving his hands down to my bum, and then carried me to the bedroom that we shared.  
Luke unzipped the back of my dress and pulled my strap off of my shoulder. "Luke," I said as he moved down to my neck.  
"What is it?" Luke asked nipping at my skin.  
"Please just take my dress off," I breathed. "It is extremely uncomfortable."  
"Right," Luke said pulling the rest of my dress off and then letting it fall to the floor. Luke pulled us further up on the bed so that my head was on the pillows. Luke sat up and pulled his shirt off as I grabbed his belt. Luke leaned over me. "Don't tease me."  
"Where is the fun in that?" I asked laughing. Luke rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss my neck. I smiled as Luke kissed my ear lobe. I bit my bottom lip, trying not to moan.  
"You know that you want to," Luke huffed. Luke kissed my lips, slipping his tongue inside of my mouth. I slid my hands down to his belt. I unbuckled the belt, felling the bulge that was forming, and pulled his trousers down. Luke kicked them to the floor and turned us over so I was on top of him. I broke away and sat up for a moment. I looked down at Luke and saw that he was looking at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You're beautiful," Luke said. I smiled and leaned down so Luke could kiss me again.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and turned around. Luke wasn't there, making my nervous until I remembered that we were at my Aunt Lil's guest house in Florida. I looked at the door as Luke walked through with some Belgian Waffles on a plate. "Who are those for?" I asked smiling.   
"These would be for you," Luke said smiling. "But only because you are my girlfriend and I love you."  
I smiled as Luke kneeled on my side of the bed, putting the plate in between us. "Why are you not laying down?" I asked.   
"There is something in my place," Luke said. I looked at him before turning around and seeing that there were two presents were Luke was sleeping. I grabbed them and turned back around to look at him.   
"Would these be from you?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed as I untied the bow of the present Luke tried to give me last night. I opened the box and saw a silver heart. "You didn't."  
"You have one more," Luke said grabbing the second one. This one was made for a bigger necklace. I looked at him before opening this box. I saw the necklace that I have always wanted. The one that Tyler had gotten me.   
"Luke!" I yelled. Luke smiled as I sat up. Luke took the silver heart out of its box and put it on me. "I cannot believe you."  
"It was nothing," Luke said leaning over me. I smiled and kissed me, pulling him down so that he was laying on me.   
"So, today is a girl's day," I said looking at him. "But tonight is just us, and then we leave tomorrow."  
"I feel bad," Luke said moving some hair out of the way. "I took all of the time with your Aunt Lil away."  
"That is alright," I said as Luke laid down next to me. I grabbed the plate of waffles and put them in between us. "That is why I have a girl's day."  
"Now I don't feel as bad," Luke said as I took a bite of the waffles.   
"So, for my birthday you wrote me a song, got me two necklaces, and got me breakfast," I said nodding. "I am pleased."  
"I made those," Luke said.   
"You didn't," I said smiling.   
"I can bake," Luke said. "With a little help."  
"Would you like a bite?" I asked. "These are really fantastic."  
"I would actually," Luke said. I cut a piece off and fed him. "I am surprised with how well those turned out."  
"I told you," I said smiling. Luke chuckled and kissed me before taking another bite of my waffles. "These are mine."  
"Oh really? I made them," Luke said smiling. I laughed and took another bite before he could. He kissed me. "I love you."  
"Good because you are stuck with me," I said laughing.   
"I like the sound of that," Luke said laughing. I kissed him again before giving him the last bite. I heard a loud crash and then someone yell my name. I looked at Luke before getting up and grabbing my robe. I walked out of the bedroom and saw Kristen crying on the couch and heard Demi yelling.  
"What happened?" I asked sitting down next to Kristen.   
"Terry, her boyfriend, cheated on her," Maria whispered.   
"Is this the same Terry that I met?" I asked. Kristen nodded and blew her nose. "And Demi is with her now?" Kristen nodded. I rolled my eyes and walked outside to see Demi yelling at Terri. "You bastard! You better not get anywhere near here again! You don't deserve her1" Demi yelled.   
"Stop," I said walking toward Demi. I looked at her and then at Terri. "You should go. What you did was wrong and you hurt my best friend, so you better getting your fucking ass off of this property before I let Demi and Kristen at you."  
"Or you could just let me at him,"Kristen said running past me. I smiled and turned around and walked back inside.   
"Is everything alright?" Ashton asked walking out.   
"With me," I said smiling. I walked back into the bedroom and saw that Luke hadn't moved. "That was very calm," Luke said.   
"I wanted to punch him but I let Kristen take him," I said walking into the bathroom. I turned the water on and looked back at Luke.  
"Come back to bed," Luke whined. I smiled and shook my head. Luke raised his eyebrows before getting up and picking me up.  
"Luke," I whined. Luke leaned over me and smiled.   
"I love you," Luke said smiling. I grabbed his face and kissed him. "I love you too."  
"I never want to leave this bed," Luke said moving some hair out of my face.   
"If we never left I would be more than happy," I said.   
"But you have to," Calum said through the door.   
"Calum!" Luke yelled. He got up and walked over to the door. When he opened it we saw everyone leaning up against the door.  
"Aunt Lil," I said looking at her.  
"Good morning sweetie," Aunt Lil said smiling. "Breakfast is ready."  
"And you had to lean up against the door to tell us?" I asked.  
"Is there any other way?"  
"Yes there is, but I will be down in a moment," I said before walking into the bathroom. I turned around and looked out of the window. I saw that Terri was laying on the ground. In the fetal position. "It looks like he has a broken nose. Maybe a cracked rib."  
"You are really enjoying this," Luke said walking into the bathroom.   
"Of course. We planned this the day they started to date. I have been waiting for ten months to see Kristen kick his ass," I said smiling.   
"Do you have one for me?" Luke asked.   
"Of course," I said. "Maria, Carli, Sarah, Nicole, Kristen, Julia, and Andre came up with one."  
"You are never going to need to use it," Luke said wrapping his arms around me.   
"Wanna bet?"   
"Okay," Luke said. "If I break your heart you can hurt me."  
"I like this bet," I said.   
"You haven't heard my part," Luke said. I looked at him. "If I don't break your heart you have to marry me when I ask."  
"How do you know you are going to ask me to marry you?" I asked.   
"I just do," Luke said. "But for now stop talking."  
I laughed as Luke kissed me, pulling me into the shower.   
*  
I walked into The Saloon and looked around for the other girls. When I found Tyler I stopped. "Casadee," He said walking up to me.   
"Go away Tyler," I said walking away. "Luke would not like it if you were here."  
"I don't answer to Luke," Tyler said following me. "I just want to know if you got my gift."  
"I did and I returned it," I said. "It is in the mail back to your frat house."  
"I thought you were wearing it," Tyler said following me up the second flight of stairs.   
"Turns out the Luke got me the same necklace," I said turning around to look at him. "Now if you will excuse me. I am here to have fun and you are ruining my evening."  
"Casadee," Luke said. I turned around and walked past him without looking back at Tyler. I walked to the back table and smiled at my friends. I automatically saw a tray of shots in the middle of the table.   
"Girl's Night is going to start in three minutes," Maria said. "No boys allowed."  
I turned to look at Ashton and Sarah. They smiled and then turned to look at each other. "If I only have three minutes I should take you away now," Luke said grabbing my hand. I smiled as Luke took me to the stair case and up one more level and into my aunt's office.  
"What are you boys going to do tonight?" I asked as Luke kissed my neck.   
"Go to the music shop. Get some drinks," Luke said looking at me. "Don't sorry. Sarah said she would tape you when you are drunk."  
"Yeah. That is not going to happen," I said shaking my head. "Not in a million years."  
Luke smiled and kissed me. "You look better than I thought you would in the necklace."  
"How did you think I would look?" I asked.   
"I thought you would look beautiful, but you look really sexy," Luke whispered in my ear. I laughed.   
"Calm down," I said smiling.   
"Okay. After this," Luke said. He leaned in and kissed me. There was passion in that kiss making me smile.   
"Luke," Calum yelled.   
"Time to go," Luke said pulling away. I smiled and kissed him again before walking out of the office. I walked down the stairs and back to my friends.  
"Bye ladies," Luke said waving to us.   
"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Andre said getting up and walking towards the other guys. I waved to them and then sat down next to Julia and Sarah. I looked over at Demi and then looked away.   
"I think the first shot should be dedicated to Casadee and Luke," Carli said picking up a shot glass.   
"I agree," Demi said. I smiled and took the shot with everyone else. I looked at D emi and saw that she was looking toward the stairs. I turned around and saw Professor Leto standing there. I stood up and walked over to him.   
"Hello Miss Casadee," Professor Leto greeted me.  
"Professor Leto," I started.   
"Jared," Professor Leto interrupted.   
"Jared," I started again. "This is a girl's night and no boys are allowed on this floor."  
"Right," Jared said. "I was just stopping by to make sure that you not mad at Demi. It is not her fault."  
"Right," I said. "Can we talk about this when I am on campus and not on my vacation. I am here to enjoy my birthday."  
"I apologize," Jared said. He nodded and walked down the stairs, losing me to return to my table. I sat down in my seat and grabbed another shot.   
"I love alcohol," I said before taking my shot. 

Luke's POV  
The lads and I walked into the closest bar and sat down. "Look who is here," Michael said as we sat down. I looked over at the back corner and saw Tyler sitting by himself.   
"Forget him," I said shaking my head. "He isn't worth anything."  
"I was thinking about what he is doing," Andre said. We turned to look at him. "He is just trying to get to you. He is only talking to Casadee because she is happily with you."  
I smiled and shook my head. "I think we should get a couple of beers," Ashton said smiling.   
"Finally. This is the most brilliant idea I have heard this whole evening," Michael said. I laughed.  
"I have to go to the restroom," I said standing up. I walked past Tyler and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and washed hands. I heard the door open and then saw Tyler in the mirror.  
"You should leave Casadee alone," He said.   
"I think you should leave," I said. I grabbed a paper towel and turned around to him.   
"Do you think that you are really the right person for her?" Tyler asked.  
"And you are?" I asked. When Tyler didn't answer I walked to the trash but he pushed me aside. I did the right thing. I punched him across the face, staring a fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke's POV  
"Oui!" Ashton yelled running into the restroom. I hit Tyler in the jaw before Calum and Michael pulled me off of him. I looked down at Tyler and saw that his nose was bleeding.  
"I think you broke it," Andre said.  
"It is broken," Ashton said leaning down to look at him.  
"I am awake," Tyler said getting up.  
"He started it," I said spitting in the sink.  
"I think he hurt your jaw," Michael said looking at me.  
"No shit. It hurts like hell," I said. "What are we going to do?"  
"Casadee and Kristen know how to take care if broke bones and such things," Andre said. I looked in the mirror and saw that my face was swollen with some bruises and cuts. I was bleeding from my lip ring, my head, and my nose.  
"Did you bang your head?" Ashton asked me.  
"He ran me into the wall," I said looking at him.  
"We need to get him somewhere," Andre said.  
"Not Casadee," I said shaking my head. "It is girl's night."  
"You may be concussed," Calum said looking in my eyes.  
"Just get me out of here," I said getting up.  
"What are we going to do with him?" Calum asked pointing to Tyler who was still on the floor; bleeding.  
"Bring him," I said. "He needs help."  
"Are we really going to bring him?" Michael asked. He bent down and picked up a black ring. "Luke, I found your lip ring."  
"Thanks," I said. "And yes. I am a better person than he is."  
"Whatever," Michael said helping him up and wrapping his arm around him. Ashton helped me as we walked through the bar, grabbed our beers, and walked outside.  
"Luke!" Ashton yelled. I lost balance and fell. "He is losing it."  
"Let me get the car," Andre said walking down the street.  
"Was the fight really worth it?" Michael asked, grunting in pain as he tried to help, the now passed out Tyler, stay up.  
"It was for Casadee. Of course it was," I said looking over him.  
"Did it hurt when your lip ring was ripped out?" Calum asked.  
"Calum!" Ashton yelled. "Now is not the time."  
I chuckle. "It hurt like hell."  
"A small part of my wants to know what the feels like," Michael said touching his earring.  
"No, you don't," I said as Andre pulled the car up. 

Casadee's POV  
I took another shot and cheered with the others. "Next round is on me!" Julia yelled over the music.  
I smiled and clapped as she walked to the bar. After the boys left The Saloon we went to the nearest club and took some more drinks. "We have even drinking all night," Maria slurred. "And I do not mind it at all."  
I laughed and nodded. "You can hold your alcohol," Carli said poking my nose.  
"It is because she is part Russian," Maria said. I laughed and shook my head. "You know it is true."  
"Watermelon vodka!" Julia yelled walking back.  
"YES!" Maria yelled. Julia put the vodka in the middle of the table, allowing Maria to grab it and fill her shot glass.  
"Fireball," Kristen said walking up.  
"You guys are the best," Maria said after she took another shot.  
"Alright. She is going to be cut off soon," Nicole said taking he shot glass. I laughed and took a sip of scotch.  
"No," Maria said laughing. I looked out at the dance floor and saw some guys looking at us.  
"We should go dance," Carli said following my gaze.  
"No. I am not the one to go dancing with some random guys," I said shaking my head. "That is how people get to sleep with other people."  
"That is the point," Demi said. "You may not need it but your friends I've here need to."  
"As I recall you have a boyfriend," I said looking at her.  
"I do and I love him, but I would go dance do my friends could have fun," Demi said picking up her martini glass.  
"Just because you go dancing doesn't mean you have to have sex with them," Carli said. "I think that you should relax."  
"Alright," I said smiling.  
"Yes," Maria said getting up. We walked to the dance floor, leaving Sarah and Nicole behind. I laughed when Carli took my hands and spun me around.  
"Why do we only do this once a year?" Carli asked as the others joined us. "It is so much more fun than doing a spa day."  
"We do the spa day after we get drunk," I said turning to look at her.  
"That's right," Carli said nodding.  
"Maria where are you family?" I asked looking at her. She shrugged. "I think that your mom is over there."  
"No maw," Maria yelled. I laughed and spun around. While turning around I saw Nicole waving for us. I left the others and walked over to her.  
"What's wrong?" I asked walking to the little area that we reserved.  
"Luke called your phone and I answered your phone for you," Nicole said handing over my iPhone.  
"Hello," I said looking back at the others that were still at the dance floor.  
"Hey babe," Luke said. I looked at my phone screen and saw that he was calling from Andre's phone.  
"Luke, why are you not using your phone?" I asked.  
"Because it got broken in the fight that I was in," Luke said. I could picture him scratching his head.  
"What?" I asked.  
"My phone broke...along with my nose any lip," Luke said grunting. "Andre said that you were good with bone. So if you wouldn't mind coming over here with Kristen and helping us out."  
"Us?" I asked grabbing my purse.  
"Yes," Luke said. "Me and Tyler."  
"Again. What?" I said walking through the crowd and to Kristen.  
"Where are you at?" Luke asked. I grabbed Kristen's arm and then covered my ear.  
"I can't here you. I will she you in a bit," I said before hanging up.  
"What's up?" Kristen asked once we got out of the club.  
"Luke got in a fight with Tyler," I said walking past the people that were waiting to get into the club. A few whistled, but we ignored them.  
"You have two guys fighting over you? And you don't like it?" Kristen asked. "I just got cheated on and you have two guys fighting over you."  
"Kristen they are really hurt," I said turning around to look at her. "This is serious. They need our help."  
"I know. I am just thinking aloud," Kristen said.  
"Right," I said as we reached The Saloon parking lot and walked to the car.  
*  
I walked into the hose seeing Luke sitting on the counter and Tyler sitting on the island. "I will take Tyler," Kristen said walking over to him. I sighed and walked over to Luke. I saw that his lip Ron had been ripped out of his lip and that his eye was bruised.  
"Does your lip still hurt?" I asked looking at his lip. He nodded. "Well the good new was that your lip ring unhooked so your bottom lip is not in two."  
"That is really good news," Luke said. I turned and watched as Tyler and Kristen walked into the other room and the boys walked out to the guest house.  
"You aren't going to be able to do anything drastic for a few days," I said grabbing a band aid.  
"Can you list one?" Luke asked.  
"No sexual activity," I said looking at him.  
"Are we talking about all kinds? What if I just don't go down there with my mouth for a while?" Luke asked.  
"I suppose," I said.  
"So I can kiss you?" Luke asked.  
"That was second on the list," I said. "It is going to hurt you if you do."  
"I think it is worth the pain," Luke said smiling. I rolled my eyes and moved to the sink.  
"Calum texted me that you may have a concussion," I said drying my hands and walking back to Luke. I looked at his eyes and asked a couple of questions.  
"Babe, they have already asked me these," Luke said. "I am fine. Just give me some ice and check out my nose."  
I looked at him before grabbed a ice pack and the touching his nose. He winced when I did. "It might have been just dislocated," I said backing away.  
"Are you going to put it back in place?" Luke asked.  
"Only if you want me to," I said. "But it is going to hurt."  
Luke looked at me for a moment. "Do it, but distract me before you do anything too drastic."  
I nodded. I placed my hands on his nose and looked at his eyes. "What happened?"  
"Well I went to the restroom and he walked in after you am told me to stay away from you. I said 'hell no' and then he pushed me and I punched him," Luke said not looking away. "Punches were thrown and heads were bumped into the wall and then the boys walked in to stop us."  
"Well," I said. Luke looked scared that I was mad at him. "Did you win?" Luke smiled. I placed his nose back in place, making him scream. After his scream we heard Tyler scream. "Nose placement is a bitch huh?"  
"It is," Luke said grabbing his nose.  
"Is his broken also?" Kristen asked.  
"No, just dislocated," I said looking at her and then at Kristen. "I take it you did win."  
"All for you baby," Luke said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to him, close enough that I was leaned on the counter in between Luke's legs.  
"Good," I said smiling. Luke smiled and kissed me, but jumped back in pain. "Told you."  
I grabbed another ice pack and gently placed it on his lip. "Are you just going hold it there all night?" Luke asked.  
"No, you are," I said smiling.  
"Damn," Luke said taking it from me.  
"This is what happens when you get into a fight," I said taking the ice pack from him. "I think I can help though."  
I lightly kissed Luke on his upper lip. Like grunted when I pulled away. "What if I take the little fucker out?" Luke asked.  
I shrugged and he did so, putting the band aid over his lip injury. Luke grabbed me by my waist and slammed his lips to mine, ignoring the pain that I knew he felt. Luke cupped my face as he leaned down. He broke away and looked at me. "So this how women feel when the guy is standing and the women are sitting on the counter. Am I the woman in this relationship?"  
"Yes Luke because I have a penis," I said smiling as I place my hand on the crotch area of his jeans. Luke jumped and laughed.  
"Are you drunk?" Luke asked.  
"Just a little bit," I said smiling. "I get a bit handsy when I am drunk."  
"And you fixed me with the nose and the lip," Luke said amazed. "I think that I like you drunk."  
I bit the bottom of my lip and ran my hand up Luke's body and then moving back down to the hem of his shirt and then grabbed his buckle. Luke pulled me up onto the counter as I unbuckle his trousers. Luke unzipped my dress as he kissed me, ignoring his pain.  
I messed with the waste band of his boxers, tearing him. "Don't tease me," Luke grunted. I smiled and went into his boxers, felling his hard member. "Are we really going to do this here?"  
"Aunt Lil isn't going to be back until early in the morning with the girls, Kristen and Tyler just walked out of the door and the boys are in the guest house. Where do you want to go?" I asked.  
"Come on," Luke said pulling his pants back up and hopping down from the counter. He picked me up and started to walk up the stairs. I smiled and kissed his ear and then his ear lobe, moving down to his neck. Luke grunted, as if to clear his throat. Once Luke got to the top of the stair case he put me down and then continued to kissed me.  
We made our way to my bedroom that was in the house. Once we walked in and closed the door we walked down the small hallway that lead to my bedroom. Luke broke away and looked at my bed. I turned around and saw a bunch of rose petals all over the floor and bed with candles everywhere.  
There was some wine and chocolate strawberries to the side. Luke had even put a little box of condoms on the night stand. I just laughed. "This is why I couldn't come up here," I said turning back to him.  
"What can I say? I am full of surprises," Luke said smiling. Luke didn't give much time to react before he kissed me, pushing me up against the wall. He grabbed my bum as I placed my hands on Luke's back. Luke moved to my neck and immediately started to nip and bit at my skin, leaving love bits around my collarbone.  
I coughed when Luke moved over my sweet spot. "No one is in the house. Just moan. I know you want to," Luke whispered in my ear.  
"I am not going to give you that satisfaction just yet," I said smiling.  
"That is a challenge that I am going to accept," Luke said tighten his grip on my bum. Luke reconnected his lips with his as he took my dress off. Luke ran his hands down my thigh and stopping at my core.  
I looked at him as he messed with the hem of my under wear. Luke smiled as he took one finger an pushed his way into my panties making me bite my bottom lip. "You know you want to," Luke said looking at me.  
"No. Not yet," I said shaking my head. Luke smiled as he rubbed my clit for a second before moving away.  
"Do it," Luke whispered in my war before kissing my earlobe. I turned my face so I was kissing Luke. I slipped my tongue into Luke's mouth as he rubbed my clit. Harshly. I broke away from Luke and gasped. Luke knelt down and looked up at me.  
"I cannot wait to taste you," Luke said.  
"Luke just do something," I begged. I was starting to get impatient.  
"Beg for it," Luke said pulling my panties down to the floor.  
"Luke, I just want you. I want you in me. I want you to just touch me, and I want you to please me."  
Luke didn't respond. He just got right to work. He licked up and down my slit, moving his tongue in and out of my folds while his hands run up and down my thighs. I moved my hand down to his blonde hair and pulling on the strands.  
"You are not supposed to be doing this," I said trying not moan. Luke ignored me. Luke pulled his younger out of me, replacing his tongue with two fingers. I moaned. "God. I am pin to come Luke."  
"I want to taste you," Luke said. I came and Luke pulled out of me, licking his fingers. He then stands up and smiles. He pulls me to his body, connecting our lips as he walked back to my bed. I pull his shirt off, throwing it to the floor, and then I moved to his belt. "My turn," I said smiling.  
Luke gulped as I undid his trousers again. I moved my hand under his boxers and smiled as I cupped his member. "Take them off," Luke stutters.  
I do as he says and straddle him. I get off of him and kneel down in the floor in front of him. I kiss his tip before licking up his shaft, making him moan. I smile at him before let him enter my mouth, sucking on him for a moment. "Babe. I am going to come."  
"Let it," I said. Luke came and I swallowed. I got up and looked at him.  
"We are not done," Luke said. He pulled me down so I was straddling him. I smile as Luke took my bra off, throwing the last piece of clothing either of us had on to the side. I moved back and forth against him as Luke kissed me. "Beg."  
"Luke, I want you to fuck me," I said kissing his neck. "I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow."  
Luke grunted and turned around so I was underneath him. He connected our lips and entered me with no warning. I moaned as Luke started to lightly thrust into me. "Say my name," Luke ordered.  
"Luke," I moaned. "Fuck me."  
Luke started to thrust into my fast as he grunted. I moaned with pleasure. Luke started to rub my clit with his thumb, making me yell his name. Luke pounds into me as hard as he could as we got to our heights.  
"Luke I am going to come," I said.  
"You've earned it," Luke grunted. "Let it go."  
I came soon after that and Luke came soon after me. He collapsed on my body and then laid down next to me, covering me with a blanket. "That was amazing," I said looking at Luke.  
"You're amazing," Luke said grabbing my hand.  
"There is no way I am going to be able to walk tomorrow," I said smiling at him.  
"Good," Luke said smiling. He kissed me and then laid back down. "I love you babe, and I hope this makes up for ruining your night."  
"Oh it does. Trust me," I said smiling as I touched my nose with his. "I love you."

Kristen's POV  
*earlier that evening*  
I set Tyler's nose and stepped back. "Thank you," he said after screaming.  
"You need to go to the hospital," I said as I handed him an ice pack. I cleaned his blood up an looked at him.  
"Why do you not want them together? Why don't you want her to be happy?" I asked.  
"There is nothing I want more than for her to be happy," Tyler said. "There is just something about Luke that I know he did. She doesn't need a guy like that. A guy that would do that just to end up with her."


	14. Chapter 14

I walked down stair and saw everyone sitting at the table. "Morning," Luke said as I sat down at the bar. I smiled and grabbed my orange juice and took a sip.   
"We've got some news," Ashton said standing up. Everyone turned to look at Ashton. "Someone from the restaurant posted a video of us playing and One Direction saw it. Louis Tomlinson has asked us to go on tour with them."  
"That's great," I said clapping.   
"This means that you're going to be touring," Maria said. "That's a big step."  
"I know," Luke said nodding.   
"What are you going to do with school?" Kristen asked looking at me.   
"We are dropping out," Calum said. I got up and walked out of the kitchen and to the guest house before anyone could say anything. I walked up to my room and closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath and then turned to my luggage.   
At the moment everything hit me. Luke just got offered the job of his life and he couldn't refuse it for me. He couldn't leave what he was working for, for me. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom to grab some things.   
"Casadee," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Ashton standing there.   
"Hi Ashton," I smiled. "What can I help you with?"  
"Nothing. You have just stormed out of the kitchen," he said. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright."  
"I am fine," I nodded. "I just have a lot to get back to, so if you could please just let me get back to that I would greatly appreciate that."  
"Alright. I will let someone else take over," Ashton said as Luke walked in. I turned back around to the mirror and grabbed my toothbrush. I stuffed everything into my toiletry bag and then walked into the bedroom.   
“What is wrong with you?” Luke asked.   
“Nothing is wrong,” I shrugged. “I am going back to school and you are going off to god knows where to pursue your music.”  
“Casadee,” Luke said. “I am not going to just get up and leave you.”  
“Right. It is a process,” I said turning to look at you. “I get it. You are going away and I am going right back to school so I can get a medical degree.”  
“You are being stubborn,” Luke said.   
“It’s because I am the stubborn girlfriend,” I said turning around. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I saw Kristen in the doorway.  
“Sorry, I will just come back when you are available,” She said starting to back away.   
“No, I can talk now,” I said. I looked at Luke before I walked out of the room and followed Kristen to the beach. “What is wrong?”  
“I just having been wondering if I should tell you something,” Kristen started as we walked along the shore line. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
“Who is it about?” I asked looking at her. Kristen was quiet for a moment. “Kristen.”  
“It is about Luke and the others,” Kristen said turning to me. She looked like she was about ball her eyes out.   
“What is it?” I asked as we reached the bench in the water.   
“I was talking to Tyler and he said some things, but I don’t know if they were true, that made me think about Luke all over again,” She said. “I know that I haven’t known him for very long, but I just I can’t not tell you before you leave.”  
“Kristen you are scaring me,” I said. “Please just tell me what it is.”  
Kristen didn’t speak for a while. She didn’t even look at me. It was like something was seriously wrong, which was starting to scare me. “You were part of a bet between the boys.”  
*  
It was hard to say goodbye to Aunt Lil, but I knew that I would see her after this stupid Spring Ball at the college. The plan ride seemed to fly by. I couldn’t even look at Luke, and I knew he was confused. I sat next to Maria and Sarah on the ride home. I didn’t care who Luke sat next to. I just knew that until I got this whole thing straightened out I wasn’t going to talk to him.  
“I don’t think he would do that,” Sarah said as I looked at my phone. We had landed and were now waiting to get off.   
“The key part in that sentence was that you think,” Maria said. “I would just ask him about it. There is nothing you can do until then.”  
“That is a fair point also,” I said nodding. “I just thought that he actually liked me for me.”  
“He would be crazy not to like you,” Maria said as we got up. I nodded and walked into the airport.   
“Casadee,” Luke said walking up from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. “Is something wrong?”  
“Let’s not talk about it here,” I said before turning back around, starting to walk off in the other direction.   
“No, tell me now,” Luke said grabbing my arms and spinning me around.   
“I was part of a bet,” I said turning around. “I was part of a bet and you lied to me.”  
“How did you know that?” Luke asked stepping back.   
“Does it really matter?” I asked. “When were you going to break it off with me? Right after you went off to London?”  
“No, I wasn’t going to do that,” Luke said. “It was never my intention to hurt you. I love you Casadee, and nothing is going to change that.”  
“I may not feel the same anymore,” I said pulling my bag up onto my shoulder. “If you really loved me you would have told me about the bet.”  
“Casadee,” Luke said. I saw tears in his eyes, but there was none in mine. At that moment, there was only hate in my eyes.”  
“Leave me alone Luke,” I said turning back around. “And when we get back don’t talk to me.”

*  
*the day before Luke and Casadee first talked to each other*  
Luke’s POV  
“Look at her,” Michael said pointing out a girl with two others walking across the courtyard. I turned around and saw Casadee with her friends Sarah and Demi.  
“Don’t you already know her?” Calum asked.  
“I do know her,” I said nodding. “She is very bright.”  
“Then why are you not talking to her?” Michael asked.   
“I like her friend,” Ashton said. “Sarah. She liked The Avengers.”  
“Just because you like her for that doesn’t mean you should date her,” I said looking at him.   
“Then why would you date Casadee?” Ashton asked.   
“Because she is beautiful, smart, funny; all of the things that I look for in a girl,” I said smiling.   
“Then why wouldn’t you just ask her out?” Calum asked. “If you like her.”  
“I think she is beautiful,” Michael said smiling.   
“Back off,” I chuckled.   
“Seriously, if you are not going to date her I will,” Michael said looking at Casadee from across the way.  
“I bet that Luke gets to date her,” Ashton said.  
“No, no betting,” I said. “That is not a good way to start a relationship.   
“And if he doesn’t Michael gets to try,” Calum added.   
“I have to agree with this,” Michael said. “I like my odds.” I sat there and thought this through for a moment. What were the odds of her finding out?   
“Deal,” I said shaking his hand. “I will start tomorrow.”  
“Good, because once you fail I get to take a turn,” Michael said getting up. I turned around and sighed when I saw Casadee laughing with her friends. I really did like her, but I didn’t want to start a relationship like this. It was going to have to do though.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been difficult to not talk to Luke. I sat as far away from him as possible when he showed up for class. He was moving to London with the rest of the boys which thrilled me. I would never have to see him ever again, and I was fine with that. “Geez Cas,” Maria said as we sat down at lunch.  
“What?” I asked looking at her and then at Luke. Once we made eye contact I looked away from him.   
“I know that he lied to you, but don’t you think that is a bit harsh?” Maria asked.   
“Well he lied to all of us, along with all of the boys,” I said. “I fell used more than anything.”  
“He is moving to London,” Demi said. “He only took part in the bet because it was a shot to actually talk to you.”   
“Says the girl that lied to her best friend,” I said standing up. I started to walk toward the literature building when I saw Morgan sitting with Luke. I sighed and shook my head as I walked past them and continued on. I found myself at the park just walking around.   
“Casadee,” Nicole said running up to me. “How are you feeling? I didn’t get a chance to talk to you this morning. You rushed out of here so fast.”  
“Sorry,” I apologized. “I just wanted to get in and out of class so I didn’t have to see Luke. I think I am doing alright. I mean it has been a couple of weeks since everything happened.”  
“Are you sure that you are alright with them leaving in a couple days?” Nicole asked as we continued to walk down the path.  
“I guess so,” I shrugged. “I can’t tell them to stay here. They have to go expand on their dream. When are they leaving?”  
“Sarah said in two days, but I saw Luke transferring all of his papers so I think he may be leaving tonight,” Nicole said. “You should probably talk to him before he leaves.”  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” I said shaking my head. If I saw Luke I was afraid that I would punch him in the throat, which would make me feel better but it would also make me feel bad for punching him in the throat.   
“At least talk to one of them,” Nicole said. “Ashton would like to talk to you. To get things cleared up at least.”  
“He would only just defend Luke,” I said shaking my head. “When would we have time to talk anyway?”  
“Or I could tell you what actually happened, because the truth is golden,” Ashton said walking out in front of us. “How about we talk now?”  
I stood there in shock. I didn’t actually expect Ashton to be anywhere near me ever again. He was over sometimes to hang out with Sarah but then he would leave without saying anything to me. “Hey look, it is Ashton,” Nicole said. “I did not think you would be here Ashton. Let me go off and practice for the game.”   
Before I could say anything Nicole ran back the way we had come. “That was a horrible performance,” Ashton said shaking his head. “You can tell that we planned this.”  
“That’s why I am going to a really good school,” I said nodding.  
“Can we please just talk?” Ashton asked. “Let me explain what actually happened before you let Luke leave tonight without saying anything.”  
I nodded and we walked. As I listened to Ashton speak I just nodded. “See, Michael knew that Luke actually liked you but he was irritated that he wouldn’t even talk to you. So, in order to get Luke up off of his ass and talk to you he thought of making up a fake bet, that Tyler just so happen to overhear. There actually was no bet in play. It was just something for Luke to ask you out on a date.   
Luke has liked you for a while now. Actually, I am pretty sure he has been in love with you since the say that he met you. He was just too nervous that he wasn’t in the right crowd to ask you out. This is why you need to go chase after him before he leaves for London. You love him just as much as he loves you. You can’t let him be the one that got away. Just go after him.”  
“It is not that simple,” I said pulling out some papers. “I know that Luke is the son of my parents rivals and if they ever found out that I loved him they would probably disown me.”  
“Screw your parents!” Ashton yelled taking the papers. It was an article about their beloved son getting into Harvard. There was one of me but I tried to hide it. Ashton ripped the papers up and threw them into his backpack. “This is your life and you need to start taking control of it! So what if your parents don’t like the boy that you love. They don’t have to kiss them or sleep in the same bed as him.   
You saw Aunt Lil. She liked him enough to help us with a record deal. I thought that she was like your parent. Shouldn’t that she thinks come second to what you think?”  
“You are crazy,” I said. “I suppose that is why you like Sarah.”  
Ashton chuckled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Just promise that you will try and talk to him.”  
“I can’t promise anything. I just need to think it over,” I said looking at my phone. “I have to go. It is my turn to clean the kitchen. Goodbye Ashton.”  
*  
Luke’s POV  
I tapped the last box that Ashton was going to ship with his stuff and turned around. The lads and I decided to move back to Australia. We were going to work in London and live in Australia. I didn’t see how it was going to be better but I was going to get to see my mum and brothers again. “You should go explain everything to her,” Michael said.   
“She wouldn’t even believe me,” I said shaking my head. “I didn’t even believe the three of you when you told me. I am just happy that I am going to make her happy by never seeing her again.”  
“You are going to make her life miserable,” Calum said. “She really likes you. You cannot just let her run away like this.”  
“She will be the one that got away I guess,” I said walking to my closet. I grabbed my duffle bag and then walked out to the door.   
“I am not driving you to the airport if you don’t talk to her,” Michael said shaking his head.   
“Good, because Demi is driving me,” I said nodding.   
“Demi?” Calum asked. Michael and I turned to him and shook our heads. “What?  
“We know you like her so just ask her out already,” I said looking out of the window.   
“She is dating Leto,” Calum said. “She doesn’t exactly like me. We just had a thing.”  
“She like you mate,” Michael said grabbing his shoulder. “You were just too stupid to see it.”  
“Damn it!” Claum yelled as Ashton walked in.   
“Luke, why are your parents rivals with some couple that lives in California?” Ashton asked walking up to us.  
“I don’t know,” I said. “I don’t exactly keep up with that business. Why?”  
“You do realize that, that couple is Casadee’s parents right?” Ashton asked.  
“Yeah, we both knew that,” I said nodding my head.   
“Then why is she all worried about it now?” Ashton asked, I think he asked himself.   
“Did you speak to her?” I asked as I heard a car horn sound.   
“Are you sure that you want to leave tonight? Without talking to her?” Michael asked. I looked at the door and then back at my three best mates.

Casadee’s POV  
I laid in bed with Maggie and Willa. Sarah wasn’t home yet so Willa decided to lay with me. I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Maria standing in the doorway. “Hi,” I said laying back down.   
“Can I come lay with you?” Maria said walking in.   
I sighed. “I suppose.”  
I felt Jake jump on my legs, making me groan, as Demi laid down next to me. “You okay?” She asked.  
“I suppose,” I lied. I really wanted to go talk to Luke but something was keeping my back.   
“You’re lying,” Maria said. “You should go talk to him.”  
“I thought that it was too late,” I said looking up at the ceiling.   
“Well, it is never too late to make up,” Maria said. “You just have to be willing to be the one to start the makeup process.”  
“You say some really wise things sometimes,” I said looking at her.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I say wise things all of the time,” Maria laughed. I laughed along with her until we both stopped. There were a couple of moments that went by in silence. “You need to go talk to him. That way you will stop thinking about him.”  
“What if I don’t want to stop thinking about him?” I asked.   
“Then that is true love,” Maria said. “And you need to go after him because you love him. You don’t want him to be the one that got away.”  
“For ounce you’re right,” I said sitting up.  
“What do you mean for once?” Maria asked as I grabbed my jacket.  
“I have to go over there,” I said.   
“Are you going to answer my question?” Maria asked.   
“Nope, I have to go,” I said running out of the door and to my car. I pulled out and rushed to the other side of the neighborhood. I parked on the side of the road and rushed to the door. I know Demi was driving Luke to the airport tonight and I saw her car in the driveway, so there was still hope. I banged on the door and pleaded for Ashton.   
“What is it?” Ashton asked opening the door.   
“Where is Luke?” I asked walking in.   
“He left an hour ago,” Ashton said. “He thought it would be better to be there earlier than normal. I am so sorry that you missed him.”  
“But, Demi’s car is in the driveway,” I said not believing that he was already gone.   
“Michael is going to pick her up in her car,” Ashton said. “She took Luke’s car so we can ship it back to Australia.”  
“Why do you need to ship it over there?” I asked.   
“Did Sarah not tell you? We are moving back over there,” Ashton said. I stood there and shook my head. “I am really sorry that you missed him. I tried to get him to stay with us for a little while. I would say that you could come with us but there isn’t any room.”  
“Can I just sit down for a moment?” I asked pointing to the couch that was surrounded by moving boxes.  
“Of course,” Ashton said walking over to the couch. I sat down and looked at the floor. “You can think of this as a good way to focus on your finals that are coming up in a couple of days. They boys and I already finished ours.”  
“I suppose,” I said not looking at Ashton.   
“Casadee,” Ashton said grabbing my arm. “I am sorry about this. The only way you could see him is if you go over to London yourself and try to get back there yourself.”  
I looked up from the floor and at the wall. “Ashton, you are brilliant,” I said kissing his head.   
“What did I do?” Ashton asked as I got up and pulled my phone out. I got into the driver’s side of my car and got ready to pull out, but Ashton got in.   
“What are you doing?” I asked looking at him.   
“Helping with whatever you are about to do,” Ashton said smiling. I smiled and sped off back to the house. Ashton and I got out and rushed into the house as I looked for a ticket.   
“What is going on?” Sarah asked as I rushed into my room.   
“I am going to London in two days,” I said walking into my closet. I grabbed Maggie’s create and a duffle bag.   
“Sorry, to where?” Nicole asked.  
“I need to go talk to Luke,” I said. Ashton handed me a letter.   
“I probably should have showed you this first,” He said. “I forgot that I had it.”  
“I will read, you pack,” Sarah said taking the letter from me. “Casadee, I am sorry for what I have done. I know that someone will tell you that Michael was just pushing me to ask you on a date. I have loved you since I met you, and I can tell you that is very true. I wanted to leave earlier so I didn’t put any burden on you. I can honestly say that I am in love with you. I am in love with you with every inch of my body. Everything about you amazes me. But I know that you wouldn’t dare talk to me. Goodbye Casadee.”  
“Casadee!” Maria yelled. “He is the one for you.”  
“That is why I am chasing after him,” I said. “I am the one starting the makeup.”  
“What about finals?” Sarah asked. I froze and looked at her.   
“I will just take them later,” I said nodding.   
“I am coming with,” Nicole said before running out of my room, followed by Maria and Sarah.   
“Casadee, this ticket gets you to London in two days,” Ashton said.   
“I know, we are stopping in Italy before,” I said nodding.   
“Why are you stopping there?” Ashton asked.   
“Ashton, I don’t really care at the moment,” I said throwing clothes into a bag. I wasn’t paying attention to what I was shoving in my bag so I didn’t know if anything was going to match. I just figured that I would buy new clothes in London. “I just am doing that in the moment thing.”  
“Well, I cannot wait to see you in London,” Ashton said smiling.   
“Thanks,” I smiled. “We have to get to the airport in a couple of hours if we are going to make it.”  
“What is going on?” Demi asked.  
“Everyone is going to London!” Ashton yelled with excitement. Demi didn’t ask any questions. She just yelled that she was coming and ran to her room.   
“This is so exciting,” I said laughing. “I have never done anything like this before.”  
“I can tell,” Ashton chuckled. “Just finish packing and I will drive you to the airport and then drop your car back off at the garage.”  
“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” I said shaking my head.  
“You aren’t I am offering to,” Ashton said smiling. I smiled and hugged Ashton.   
“Thank you,” I mumbled.   
“Anything to make my friends happy,” Ashton said hugging me. I let go of Ashton and rushed back into my closet to get everything that was needed for however long I was going to be gone.


	16. Chapter 16

I sighed as we walked into the hotel room. Ashton was able to get us a suite at the hotel that we were staying at close to the theatre where they were performing the next day. “I never thought that traveling would make me this tired,” Maria said laying down.   
“My parents are going to kill me,” Nicole said laying down next to her.   
“Why?” I asked.   
“For buying a ticket, to London, without making sure it was alright first,” She said looking at me.  
“It was an in the moment thing,” Demi said looking out of the window. “We needed to get Casadee here.”  
I grabbed Maggie and laid down on the giant bed that was in the suite. “How are you planning on seeing him?” Maria asked. “You can’t just walk back stage to a One Direction concert with a new guest band opening.”  
“I haven’t really thought about it,” I said. “I was just thinking that we would make it into the pit and I would get his attention from in the crowd.”   
“Like that will happen,” Maria said. “Do you know how much a pit ticket cost to get into a One Direction concert?”  
“Like a hundred euro,” Nicole answered.  
“I bought a ticket here,” Maria said. “I am not spending that much money on a ticket. We don’t all have that kind of money.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked.   
“She just meant that our parents aren’t rich,” Nicole said. “Don’t take offense.”  
“Ashton said that he would try and get us tickets,” Sarah interrupted. “He said that if there were tickets left over he would snag them and get them to us. He also said that we shouldn’t get our hopes up because it is unlikely that there would be tickets left over because it is a One Direction concert, so don’t get our hopes up. Even if there are tickets left there may not be enough tickets for all of us. Along with getting tickets he said that he would leave our names with the guard at the backstage door so we could get in. Everything is going to work itself out.”  
“What are we going to do until then?” I said laying down with Maggie.   
“Are you kidding?” Demi asked. “We are in London, England. Let’s go touring and shopping.”  
“I agree,” Nicole said. “We can go get dresses for the concert, go touring for an hour, and then come back and sleep until tomorrow morning.”  
“Alright, I guess that works,” I said sitting up. “I could use that actually.”  
“Good,” Nicole said as we made our way to the door. “I call picking out Casadee’s dress.”  
“No, you always pick the skin tight dresses,” I whined.   
“That is because that is what is form fitting for your body,” Maria said. “Just go with it.”  
“How did we come up with the rule that we weren’t allowed to pick out our own dresses?” I asked as we left the dogs in the hotel and down to the lobby.  
“Because you were always picking out dresses that were not good for your body type,” Sarah said smiling.   
“Whatever,” I laughed as we walked out of the hotel and into the city of London.  
Luke’s POV  
I smiled as the boys and I watched the fans scream for us. Once Michael closed the window I looked down at the ground and then at the wall. We had already met the boys of One Direction and were supposed to go out around London. It was something for publicity. I was nervous for our first show and wanted Casadee to be there, but since she was mad at me I wouldn’t dare ask her to come.   
“Luke,” Ashton said grabbing my attention. “Are you alright mate?”   
“Yeah, I am fine,” I said nodding. Ashton put the pad of paper to the side and leaned forward to look at me. “Have you talked to Sarah?”  
“Talked to her this morning,” Ashton said nodding. “She said Casadee was doing fine.”  
I looked at my phone to see if there were any messages from Casadee but there was nothing. I sighed and leaned back in my seat so I was looking at the ceiling. “Are you nervous about the performance?” Calum asked as we got up and walked to the stage.  
“Of course not,” I lied. “This isn’t our first performance.”  
“This is our first really big performance,” Claum corrected. “Just think of all the girls that will be here, cheering for us.”  
“None of them are the girl that I want to be here though,” I blurted out.   
“Look man,” Michael said. “Just try not to think about her. Everything is going to sort itself out eventually.”  
“I am all the way in London,” I said looking at him. “How am I supposed to make everything alright while she is still in Boston?”  
“To be honest, I don’t know,” Michael said as we looked out at the arena. “But I just know that it will.”  
I nodded and turned as soon as I heard people walking onto the stage. “Ready to leave for some lunch?” Liam asked.   
“Course we are,” Calum said getting up. We all walked to the cars and got in. I kept looking at my phone every couple of minutes to see if I had any messages, but I never did. Ashton eventually took my phone from me and shoved it into his pockets.   
“We are going to pay attention to the fans,” He said before I could argue with him.   
“Right,” I nodded. Once the cars stopped we got out and started down the street.   
“You are going to love it here,” Niall said walking up to me. “It is great.”  
“I have always wanted to come here,” I said nodding. “We cannot thank you enough for wanting us to open for you.”  
“No worries mate,” Louis said. “You were just too good to not have you with us.”  
“It really is a pleasure,” Ashton said.   
“Drinks later?” Harry asked.   
“Oh yeah,” I nodded. “I could use one or ten of those.”   
Everyone laughed as fans started to approach us. I smiled as they all called for me to take a picture. I was posing for one picture and I looked up in the corner and thought I saw Demi and Maria walking down the street. Once the picture I was taken I turned around and sprinted in that direction. I heard the boys calling after me, but I couldn’t afford to stop.  
Once I got to the place where they had been I frantically looked around for them. “Luke,” Michael said catching up to me.   
“I thought I saw Demi and Maria walking down the street,” I said looking around to see if I could see them.   
“No one is here,” Michael said. “Come back to the others so we can go get something to eat.”  
“Alright,” I said looking around. I looked down the street once more and heard Casadee’s laugh, but Michael dragged me back to the others before I could get a better look.  
*  
It was two hours from the beginning of the show and we were waiting for Ashton to call or show up. We were just waiting for him to do something. Once the dogs started to bark we knew there had been a knock at the door. Maria went to go get the door. When she returned she had three tickets in her hand.   
“The guy that dropped them off said that one is for Casadee, Demi, and Sarah,” Maria said. “These are for the pit, but then there are ones that are father back that he got for us. He also managed to get all of our names on the list to go back stage.”  
“He is good,” Nicole smiled.   
“He also said that it was because last night they went to get drinks and they all got drunk,” Maria said. “He did something for one of the boys and they owed him.”  
“What luck,” I said as I grabbed a ticket. “We should probably get ready and go.”  
“Good point, now go put your dress on,” Nicole said. “I am going to make you look the best you have ever looked.”  
I rolled my eyes and walked into the shower. It was nice because the shower was behind a wall, so someone could be showering and the others could be doing their makeup. Some of the girls showered ahead of time before we got the tickets so I was doing my makeup while Sarah showered.   
I sat down and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to rewet my hair so Nicole could straighten it and put some of it back. Once she finished she did my eye makeup and then made sure that the black metallic dress she got was perfect on me. “This is way too fancy for a boy band concert,” I said as we walked out.   
“Maybe but damn girl we look good,” Demi said making everyone laugh.   
“I think we should go now,” I said grabbing the key card. We all made our way to the curb and saw someone names Paul holding up a sign with our names on it.   
“Um hello,” I said smiling.   
“I presume that you are Casadee,” Paul said. “Complimentary ride from Niall, Liam, Harry, Louis, and Zayn.”  
“Sweet,” I said as he opened the door.   
“Aren’t you a body guard?” Sarah asked. He nodded. “Why are you picking up some girls? Aren’t you supposed to be protecting?”  
“That’s what I ask myself every moment of every day,” Paul said as we filed in. I looked out of the window, suddenly nervous about seeing Luke. What if he didn’t want to see me? What if when he saw me he turned the other way?  
“Are you really freaking out right now?” Demi asked. I snapped out of it and turned to her. “You don’t need to be. I am sure that he will be more than thrilled to see you.”  
“I am going to drop you off at the entrance,” Paul said grabbing our attention.   
“Thank you,” I said smiling. I grabbed the back of my neck and looked back out of the window. I knew that I shouldn’t be here, but for once in my life I listened to my heart, taking Ashton’s advice and forgetting what my parents would think, and just went on a trip that was half way around the world.   
Once we stopped we all filed out and made our way to the pit. Demi, Sarah, and I grabbed onto each other and held onto each other as we waited through the screaming girls. I assumed that everyone that was here had seen the video that Aunt Lil put up on the internet of them singing to me.   
“There are so many girls here,” Demi said shaking her head.   
“I know!” I yelled over the cheering. I looked at the stage and saw the boys walked out. I looked at Luke and saw that he didn’t look as thrilled as he probably should have to be there. “Luke!”  
“Luke!” The three of us yelled. When he didn’t hear us we gave up and shook our heads. We turned around to look to see if we could see the others, but we couldn’t.  
“What do we do?” Sarah asked.   
“Just listen to the few songs that they have,” I said shrugging. Throughout their introduction and their set we tried to get their attention but nothing worked. I tried one last time, screaming the loudest I had ever. “Luke!”  
He turned around and scanned the crowd. I knew that he heard me and I decided to shake my arms frantically. Luke scanned right over me, but just as Michael grabbed him to pull him back we made eye contact. Before I could do anything Michael dragged him off stage. I sighed and turned to the others before we decided to go see if we could get backstage.


	17. Chapter 17

Luke’s POV  
“I saw her guys,” I said following them off stage. “I was sure of it, but then Michael had to drag me off the stage before I could blink and make sure that she was still there.”  
“I think that you are missing her too much,” Michael said leaning back in his seat. “We need to get ready to meet some fans that like our music.”  
“Just let me go back out there and make sure that she isn’t here,” I said starting to walk to the door.  
“You have to stay here,” Ashton said. “I am sure if she is actually here she will come back stage to see you.”  
I shot them a look and then sat down next to Michael. They were not going to let me go anywhere unless it was just to see fans. 

Casadee’s POV  
Ashton didn’t put our names on the list. We were sitting outside with the others and looked at the ground. “How could he do this?” Sarah asked, clearly mad that her boyfriend managed to forget something of importance.   
“He was probably just busy,” I said hugging myself. I started to think that this was a sign that Luke and I were just not meant to be together. I looked at the line of fans that was starting to form.   
“That is total bullshit and you know it,” Maria said stepping forward. “You just need to apply more effort.”  
“You don’t think that apply this much effort, which brought us to London in the first place, is enough?” I asked standing up and turning around to look at them. “I wasted a thousand dollars coming here to see Luke and they are not letting us in. If that is not a sign than I don’t know what is.”  
“Cas,” Nicole said stepping forward. “You know that you want to see him, and there are more ways of going to see him.”  
“Like what?” I asked looking at her. Nicole looked around, hoping to find an answer, and then stopped. I turned around and saw a couple of black SUVs.   
“I have a perfect idea,” Nicole said smiling.   
“No way in hell are we doing that,” I said shaking my head.   
“Come on, it is a sign that say we should go in the cars and wait for the boys to come out,” Nicole said smiling.   
“Only Sarah and Cas should be going,” Demi said. “We will just meet the two of you after.”  
“I cannot believe you are making me do this,” I said as Nicole dragged me over to the SUVs. “How are we even going to get in them? And how are we supposed to know which on the boys that we want are going to be in them?”  
“I bet it is unlocked,” Nicole said walking to the far side of the car and grabbing the handle. I looked around for anyone and then back just in time to see Nicole open the back door. “I told you.”  
“I cannot believe we are going this,” I said rolling my eyes as Sarah got in. “We are going to get in some serious trouble.”  
“Only if it is the wrong car,” Maria said crossing her arms. “Now hurry up and get in before someone sees.”  
“We should have worn better clothing for this sort of thing,” I whined getting in the far back.   
“You used to be wearing clothes that were a lot tighter and shorter when you would do this,” Sarah countered as we sat in the back.   
“Do you have your phone?” I asked ignoring Sarah’s question. She was right. When I used to rebel against my parents I would sneak in some band member’s rooms or their car and go do wild stuff and party. Since my parents made me start staying home I started to forget about that part of me.   
“Of course, you can never be too safe,” Sarah said leaning back. 

Ashton’s POV  
I looked around backstage for the three, but never saw anything. I was beginning to think that something bad had happened to them. “What has gotten you all worried?” Michael asked walking up.   
“The girls didn’t show up,” I said looking around.  
“Did you put their names on the list like they told you to do?” Michael asked.   
I thought about that for a moment. “I think I forgot.”  
“Ashton,” Michael said with a disappointed tone. “How could you forget about something like this? All of the good I’ve done down the drain because you were the one that forget. Ashton the forgetter of important things.”  
“I wonder where they are,” I said grabbing my jacket and walked with Michael to the others.   
“Where who are?” Calum asked.   
“I don’t know,” I said thinking.   
“Well Luke is mopping as normal,” Michael said touching Luke’s shoulder. Luke didn’t move or anything. He just stayed looking at the ground. “Anyway, we have a ride to the hotel, so we should probably go.”  
“Right,” Luke said starting to walk. The four of us walked in silence as Luke mopped, Michael looking around, Calum smiling at fans, and as I thought about where they possibly could have gone. We all filed into the car, Luke and Calum getting in the back, and then Michael and I getting in the middle section. I looked out of the window just in time to see Demi, Nicole, and Maria walking in the opposite direction that we were going.  
I jumped and tried not to knock on the window, but when I didn’t see Sarah and Casadee I had to. Maris turned around just in time to see me before we disappeared. She looked mortified. “Where are they?” Michael asked leaning over to whisper in my ear.   
“I saw everyone but those two so they have to be somewhere,” I said nodding. After that brief conversation we rode in silence. In fact, we were quiet until we got to the hotel and decided to hang out and watch a movie on the telly.   
“I cannot believe that tonight happened,” Calum said leaning back on the couch. “It was so sick.”  
I looked at Luke and then back at the boys. They all noticed that Luke was still off. I knew that he saw Casadee in the crowd because I saw them just before starting to play. After that they didn’t show up and I thought that Casadee had changed her mind about Luke.   
Luke was a mess without her. I knew that for a fact. He couldn’t eat without thinking of her. Every time we talked or started to do something it reminded him of her, and he would get to mopping again. I jerked my head to the door when I heard a knock.   
Luke and I got up and walked over to the door, shocked to see Niall and Louis standing there. “I think we found something of yours,” Louis said.   
“What are you talking about?” Luke asked. It was the first time I had heard him say something that was not about Casadee. Niall and Louis stepped out of the way to show Casadee and Sarah standing against the wall with windblown hair and scattered minds. They looked unorganized with their thoughts, and lost.   
Casadee’s POV  
*after they got in the SUV*  
I laid my head down on the seat in front of me as we continued to wait. I heard girls start to scream, making me jerk back to the stage door, but we couldn’t see anything. “That was amazing,” a guy with a British accent said opening the door.   
“Those guys are amazing,” a guy with an Irish accent said getting in. When he got in and looked at the back he stopped when seeing us. “Lads, I think we have some fans in the back.”  
“You’re not 5 Seconds of Summer,” Sarah said. “Where are Luke and Ashton?”  
“Who are you?” Harry Styles asked getting in to see us. He looked us up and down before back at our faces. “And why do you need Ashton and Luke?”  
“Ashton is my boyfriend,” Sarah said looking out of the window. “We are trying to get Casadee here back to Luke.”  
“So you’re the girl that he is mopping over?” Zayn asked.   
“Why is One Direction in this car?” Sarah asked. I looked at Sarah and then at One Direction.   
“You got in the wrong car,” Louis said getting in and sitting between us. “Now I suggest that you tell us what is going on before we kick you out so we can go to sleep.”  
I took a deep breath and explained everything. From the first day Luke and I actually started to talk, to the beach, to the bet, to the decision to come here, to that moment. I told him everything, not leaving out a single detail, expecting them to kick us out of the car, leaving us here, once I finished. I looked at each of them, looking for a read on their thought, but I couldn’t get one.   
“That is a lot to go through,” Harry said nodding.   
“So? That’s all you have to say?” Sarah asked. She was starting to sound really irritated by everything.   
“What do you want us to do?” Louis asked.   
“We are in the damn car, just give us a damn ride to the fucking hotel,” Sarah said looking at them like they were idiots. She was irritated by everything. I think that she was mostly hurt that Ashton forgot about the names on the list.   
“Alright,” Zayn said. “Americans.”  
“Don’t start with my buddy,” Sarah said crossing her arms.   
“So sorry about her,” I said grinning. “Thank you for giving us a ride.”  
“Don’t thank us yet,” Liam said shaking his head. “You haven’t driven with them yet. I guarantee that you are going to be lost after the ride.”  
“Good to know,” I said nodding.   
Luke’s POV  
I stood there, stunned to see Casadee. After Harry snap them out of is they fixed their hair and their dresses so they looked better. “Casadee, what are you doing here?” I asked looking at her.   
“I came here to find you,” She said looking at me and then the boys. “We were supposed to come see you after the show but someone forgot the key part in the who operation.”   
“Yeah, I need to talk to you about that,” Sarah said glaring at Ashton. I looked at them and then at Casadee. I didn’t want to talk to her in front of all of these people. I grabbed her hand and dragged her all of the way down to my room.   
“You came all the way, to London, to see me?” I asked closing the door behind me.   
“Ashton told me what you had done,” Casadee said. “And I went over to your house to stop you from leaving before we could fix things, but you had already left with Demi.”   
I looked at her and then at the ground. “Casadee, I am so sorry that I did that to you. I should have never agreed to bet on something like that. Especially if it was over you. I should have just manned up and asked you to go somewhere with me.”  
“Would you stop?” She asked. “Michael and the boys explained everything. “I came here to apologizing to you for leaving you too soon without an explanation of anything. I love you Luke, and I should have heard what you had to say before accusing you. I am sorry that I was stubborn and left you without any kind of makeup. I shouldn’t have let you leave.”  
I took a step closer to her and tipped her head up by her chin. I smiled when she looked me in the eyes. “I love you Casadee and nothing on this planet earth could change the way that I think or feel about you. You are the one and only girl for me.”  
“I love you Luke,” Casadee said. “And it hurt to leave you.”  
I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close to me. “Just say that you’ll be mine and we can forget all of this happened. You’re my girl and no one else’s.”  
“I’m here until the end,” She said smiling. I smiled and kissed her, remembering what she tasted like. I pulled away for a moment, but stopped. Casadee and I stayed there for a moment before I crashed my lips to hers, making her take a step back from the force. I brought my hands to the top of her dress, searching for a zipper.   
Casadee brought her hands up to the hem of my shirt and tugged, signaling that she wanted the article of clothing off. I did as she said, only keeping my lips away from her for a second as I did so. I grabbed Casadee by her waist and pulled her to me. Once I found the zipper I slowly took her dress off, letting it fall to the ground.   
I grabbed Casadee by the thighs, signaling for her to jump, and she did so. I kissed her and then laid my forehead on hers. “I am in love with you Lucas Robert Hemmings,” Casaeadee and smiling.   
“Don’t call me that,” I laughed. “I am in truly, madly, deeply in love with you Casadee Anna Michaelson.”  
“How do you know my middle name?” Casadee asked surprised.   
“I have had a crush on you since we were kids,” I reminded her. She nodded and kissed me again, not bring able to keep away from me any longer. This moment that was happening, I would not trade that for anything in the world. Nothing from the past or the future could mess this up. At least nothing that I was thinking of just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it sucks and is so short. Kind of just a filler chapter.

I woke up the next morning and looked at Luke. I thought about everything that happened last night, and I realized until I met Luke I wouldn’t have done any of that. I wasn’t a risk taker. I always played it safe, but I could tell that was not happening anymore. I felt the bed shift and I looked back at Luke. He was awake and looking at me now.   
“Morning,” He said smiling. I smiled and kissed him. I wanted nothing more than to stay in this bed with him and just be together. It was hard enough because we were apart for weeks. I wanted to go back to that night on the beach, but I wanted to move on with Luke. Luke was someone that I would plan to spend the rest of my life with. I would. I pulled away from Luke and looked at him as I bit my bottom lip. “I am so glad to have you back.”  
“You’re more trouble than you’re worth,” I said smiling.   
“You always hated me,” Luke chuckled.   
“I don’t know could you just shut up for a moment,” I said trying not to smile.  
“You always hated me,” Luke repeated. I rolled my eyes and kissed him before sitting up and looking at the clock. It was almost eleven thirty in the morning and I was not freaking out. I had nowhere to be. For once in my life I didn’t have a class to go to or someone to see. I had all the time in the world. Luke noticed and looked at me. “I am surprised you’re not freaking out about sleeping in.”  
“I mean, I have nothing to do. I have all of the time in the world,” I chuckled looking back at Luke. His hair was a mess and I saw love bites all over this chest. “And we did go through a workout last night.”  
Luke laughed. “Just the way you like it.”  
“Luke,” I said everything hitting me at once. “What are we going to do about our parents?”  
Our parents hated each other. We kind of had the whole Romeo and Juliet thing going on, but I didn’t plan on anyone dying. Then again neither did Romeo and Juliet. Luke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I say we wait until the next event that both our parents’ companies are at, or a holiday, to tell them. But until then, you shouldn’t worry about it and just let me buy you stuff,” Luke said pulling a velvet box out from under his pillow.  
“Luke,” I said shaking my head. I took the box from him and opened it. There was a silver chain with a small starfish pendant.   
“We will always have the beach,” Luke said. I smiled and shook my head as I took the necklace out of the box and handed it to Luke. I held my hair up as he slowly put it on me. After the necklace was latched he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. “I love you.”  
“I love you,” I said smiling. Luke kissed me, grabbing the back of my head. There was a knock at the door, making us jump.   
“Luke, come on we have to go,” Ashton said banging on the door.   
“For the first time I am busy and you have all of the time in the world,” Luke said sighing.   
“I will just see you after you are done,” I said nodding.   
“I am not going to leave you here all day by yourself,” Luke said getting up and walking into the bathroom. “I finally have you back and I am not letting you go.”  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed Luke’s t-shirt and then walked out. I stopped when I saw Ashton with my suite case. “I didn’t want you to do the walk of shame,” Ashton said holding my suite case out.   
“Thanks,” I said slowly taking it form him. “Where’s Maggie?”  
There was a bark and then laughter. “I believe she is with Calum.”  
I nodded and walked back into Luke’s hotel room. He was walking out of the bathroom as I walked back in. I put the suite case on the bed and grabbed my skinny jeans. I slipped them on and felt arms wrap around my waist. “You look incredible in my clothes,” Luke whispered in my ear.   
He kissed my neck and then just below my ear. “Luke Robert Hemmings, if I didn’t know any better I would say you were trying to get me undressed,” I said turning around.   
“Of course I am,” Luke said pulling me closer to him. I kissed him and then walked into the bathroom. There wasn’t much I could do with my hair so I just combed through it and then did a waterfall braid. When I walked back out Luke was gone and the door was opened. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my phone, and then walked out, closing the door behind me.  
I took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out to look for the others. I had no idea where the others were, but I was hoping that they had made their way over here. When I walked into the sitting area in the lobby my hopes had come true. I saw everyone waiting for me.   
“There she is,” Nicole said smiling.   
“I am glad you made it,” I said sitting down on Luke’s lap.   
“You know, you two seem more like yourselves when you’re together,” Maria said smiling at us. “But I can still not believe that we are in London.”  
“Luke?” I heard someone say. Everyone turned and saw Morgan standing there with her suite case in hand.  
“Morgan, what are you doing here?” Luke asked tapping my thigh. I stood up and looked at Morgan in disbelief.   
“Oh, I was trying to make your show and figure out what happened to Casadee and her friends, so I got a first class ticket to come see you,” Morgan said hugging him. Luke lightly hugged her, but when he was ready to let go, she wasn’t. She looked at me and smiled before letting him go and kissing his cheek.   
“Well it’s lovely to see you,” Luke said taking a step back. “I would love to give you a tour and everything but we are already running late…”  
“Oh it will only take me a moment to drop my things off,” Morgan said, interrupting him. I turned to Demi, wondering if she was serious.   
“I guess we will wait for you then,” Luke said before stepping back and looking at me. I crossed my arms and walked over to Demi. She had her phone out. I saw that there were several messages from Professor Leto, but she wasn’t answering any of them.   
“What’s wrong?” I asked.   
“I just don’t know,” Demi said. “He just isn’t the way he used to be.”  
I looked at Calum and saw that he was staring at Demi. I knew that something happened last night, but I wasn’t going to push anything. I felt someone grab my arm and turned around. “I am so sorry, I didn’t know she was coming,” Luke said pulling me toward him.   
“It’s fine. I know you wouldn’t have done that to me,” I said nodding. Luke kissed me and the hugged me, not letting me go for even a second. “Doesn’t mean I like her.”  
“We will go out together. Alone. On a proper date with flowers and chocolates, and sex at the end,” Luke said. I chuckled and rolled my eyes before grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers. I wasn’t going to let anything ruin this again. Even if it was Morgan. I still had Luke.


	19. Chapter 19

I smiled as I watched Luke get ready to play his guitar. I looked over at Morgan, who was talking to Michael. "You shouldn't let her get to you," Demi said sitting down.   
"I'm not," I said looking back at Luke. He was smiling at me. I smiled at him and then looked at Demi.   
"I don't understand why she is even here," Demi said crossing her arms.   
"Am I getting at that you are mad that she's here and I am not even mad?" I asked looking at her.   
"Yes! She wouldn't even be here!" Demi yelled. I laughed and shook my head. Everyone quieted down as Luke played. I looked back at Luke and smiled at him.   
"I don't like that she's here but I am not letting her ruin this," I said shaking my head.   
"Have you considered what's going to happen when school starts again?" Demi asked.   
"No," I said shaking my head. "I haven't really thought much about school or out parents."  
"I think you should stay with him," Demi said nudging me.   
"And leave all of you?" I asked looking at her. "I don't know now Maggie would adjust."  
"Maggie is a dog," Demi said. "She will be fine. If oh can survive Morgan being here, who is in love with Luke, you should stay."  
I shrugged as Demi got up. She looked at Morgan before leaving the room. I looked back at Morgan to find her looking at me. I turned back to Luke and grabbed my phone. I missed some calls from my parents. I didn't want to answer them in fear of them seeing Luke and I together.   
I hear a door close and then when I looked up Luke was there. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me toward the door. Luke turned back to everyone, smiling when they all looked at us.   
"We will be right back," He said before pulling my out of the door. Luke pulled me down the hall and toward the break room. The door opened and Demi walked out.   
"Oh, hey guys," Demi said smiling.   
"Demi," I said smiling.   
"We were just getting water," Luke said smiling.   
Demi looked at us and then smiled. "There is two left."  
Luke smiled and pulled me in, closing the door behind him. I walked in and turned to look at him. "What are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
Luke didn't say anything. He just walked to me and then crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around Luke, wanting more. I know Luke and I have kissed plenty of times since I had gotten here yesterday but this kiss I needed more. He needed more.   
Luke walked until my back was against the wall, not letting his lips leave mine for even a second. "I love you," Luke said against my lips.   
I smiled and kissed him again, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him to me. Luke ran his hands up my thighs and to my belt loops grabbed them. I smiled and I ran my hands under his shirt, taking it with me as my hands traveled up his stomach and up his chest.   
Luke pulled away and took his shirt off, throwing it to the ground. I laughed and brought Luke's lips back to mine. Luke unbuckled my belt and then started to take my shirt off, but was interrupted by Morgan walking in. Luke and I pulled away and looked at Morgan before Luke grabbed his shirt.   
"Sorry. I didn't know you were in here," Morgan said before walking away. I turned to Luke and we both started laughing.   
"How did I get so lucky?" Luke asked walking up to me.   
"We just got caught by Morgan," I laughed.   
"No not that," Luke laughed. "With you. How did I get so lucky to have you?"   
I smiled. "You must have done something right in life."  
Luke smiled and kissed me before walking out of the room. I crossed my arms, bit my bottom lip, and sighed. I was starting to think organ being here was going to be an actual problem. I started to walk back to the others but got stopped by Morgan, who apparently didn't leave.   
"I don't like you," she said.   
"We share a mutual feeling," I said looking at her.   
"I have no idea how you two are going to last, but my bet is that it's going to end soon, and when it does I am going to be there for him," Morgan said with a grin.   
"Alright," I said before walking away.   
"That doesn't even bother you?" Morgan asked following me.   
"No," I said.   
"Well why not?" Morgan asked. I smiled at her irritation and turned to her.   
"Because I am with Luke and you're only dreaming about being with him," I said before walking back to the others. The boys were gone. "Demi, where did everyone go."  
"Well you see, we decided to make you and Luke look nice and then we are going to bring you on a date," Demi said smiling.   
"And who's idea was this?" I asked looking at her, Nicole, and Maria.   
"Luke's," Nicole said smiling.   
"Oh okay," I said turning around. I walked past Morgan, who was irritated by my lack of annoyance, and walked toward the car that was waiting. I wasn't going to deny anything Luke planned even though I'd rather be in the hotel room.   
*  
"I don't understand why we are doing this," I said as Nicole fixed my hair.   
"Because Luke set everything up just for you," Nicole replied as she tied my hair in a hair band. I sighed and looked down at Maggie, who was watching me. She has her rope, wanting to play. There was a knock on the door, making Maggie go crazy.   
"Luke is here!" Demi yelled. She was on the phone with Professor Leto, which I wasn't going to let bother me either.   
"Maggie!" Luke yelled. I laughed and stood up, grabbing my phone. I walked out and over to Luke. He was kneeling down so he could play with Maggie. When I walked out he looked up and smiled. "You look...amazing."  
"Thank you. I never thought that I would see you in a suite," I said walking over to him. I grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled him to me. I was wearing a simple navy blue dress that went to my knees with a dark purple ribbon. Luke was wearing a three piece navy blue suite with a purple tie.   
"Demi made me wear it," Luke admitted. I laughed and kissed Luke before turning back to Demi.   
"Thank you," I laughed. Demi laughed and nodded her head. When I turned back to Luke he was holding Maggie's leash. My phone started ring but I ignored the call. "Are we taking Maggie?"   
"We are going for a walk," Luke said kneeling down and hooking the leash to her collar. I laughed as he tried to pull Maggie out of the hotel room but she didn't budge.   
"Give me that," I laughed taking it from him. I whistled and Maggie started walking with us. We said goodbye and walked down to the street.   
"Is it weird that we are dressed nice?" Luke asked.   
"Just a bit," I nodded. Luke grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, making me smile. "But I really like you in a suite."  
"Good because I wore it just for you," Luke smiled. I kissed his cheek before we crossed the street. People were taking pictures of us but I just ignored them. "How is it that you are used to people taking pictures of us?"  
"I just focus on you," I said looking up at him. He was smiling at my statement. "I don't know. Whenever I am with you no one else matters."  
Luke stopped on the middle of the people traffic and turned to me. "I am deeply in love with you," Luke laughed.   
I laughed with him before quickly kissing him and then continuing to walk, pulling Luke. "Can I ask you something?" Luke asked.   
"You just did," I said. Luke looked at me with a blank face, making me laugh harder than I had all night. "Yes Luke."  
"Are you angry that Morgan is here? Truthfully?" Luke asked. I tensed up and looked back down at Maggie. I wasn't angry that Morgan was here.   
"I am not angry," I said. "I am just irritated that she showed up for you when I am the one that's supposed to do that. I am just irritated that she always wants to be with you and tried to keep me out, and I am irritated at her."  
Luke kissed the back of my hand and then my cheek. "That's my girl."  
"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. We reached the park at this point and were walking down the pathway.   
"Part of the reason I like you is that you don't let things like this irritate you. I have no interest in Morgan whatsoever. You are the only woman I see," Luke said smiling. "As Americans say, you're my woman."  
I laughed and then kissed him. We veered off the path toward a tree. "That was a very brave attempt at being American," I said nodding.   
Luke kneeled down and unhooked Maggie's leash, letting her run to the tree. Once she got there she laid down and watched us. "The power of free time," Luke said. "Calum taught her earlier."  
"Impressive," I said nodding. Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the tree. Instead of walking to the front we walked to the back where a candle lit dinner was waiting for us. I laughed as we walked up to the table.   
Everything was there. Flowers, romantic candles, Nice napkins, and music. "How in the world did you think of this?" I asked sitting down.   
Luke pushed my chair in and then walked across the table. "Great story actually. I was looking through a magazine with Michael and they said that it would be interesting to do that. Well, I was going to when we were in America, after the Florida trip, but I couldn't. So when you came here I thought of the article. I had to run all over London for this stuff. Well I had Paul run all over London for this stuff."  
I laughed and shook my head. "What's the occasion?"   
Luke got quiet and looked at his feet. I was joking but now I wish I hadn't said anything. Luke looked back up at me and grabbed my hand from across the table. "Since I am movie to London I was hoping that you would come live with me."  
"Like love together?" I asked. "One place, the two of us?"  
"Actually three of us," Luke said gesturing to Maggie. I looked at Maggie and then at Luke.   
"So that's what the suite was for?" I asked smiling.   
"Yeah," Luke laughed. I knew he was joking which made the air less tense. "You haven't answered me."  
"Luke, I would love to," I said making Luke smile. It wasn't a hard choice. I loved Luke, and could see myself with him. I need saw my parents, and if I wanted to I could go see my aunt still. Luke kissed me over the table and then sat back down. "You knew I think I going to have fun taking that suite off of you tonight."  
"Trust me, it was hard putting it on," Luke laughed. My phone started to ring again, making me jump. I grabbed my phone and rejected the call. When I looked up at Luke I saw him looking back at me. "Who was that?"   
"No one important," I said shaking my head.   
"Was it the same person that has been calling you since you got here?" Luke asked. I nodded and bit my bottom lip.   
"It's my parents," I sighed. "Somehow they know I am in London, and I haven't exactly answered so I don't know if they know about us."  
Luke started quiet for a moment. "Does it matter that they know?" Luke finally asked.   
"Of course not. I don't care what they think," I said running my thumb over Luke's hand.   
"Do they even need to know?" Luke asked. "I would be perfectly happy if they didn't know. I could take you to beautiful places, I coils have sex with you whenever, we could even get married, and they still wouldn't matter to me. You are the only thing that matters, and whatever you want to do is what we will do."  
"I would be perfectly happy of they didn't know but we both know they are going to find out. If not through the papers than at the benefits and concerts," I said standing up and walking over to Luke. I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around him. "The only thing that I wan to do right now is just enjoy this time, pretend that we are the only two people on this planet, and then not think about it until the time comes."  
"I love that plan," Luke said running his hand up my thigh.   
"I love you," I said smiling.   
"I love you too," Luke said. I leaned down and kissed him before walking back to my own seat. We ate dinner while talking about various things, mostly about Luke's plans. Once we were done Michael and Nicole walked up and started cleaning.   
"Wow," I laughed, watching them clean. Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward the pathway. Nicole took Maggie from me because she was starting to fall asleep, but of course Maggie was giving Nicole trouble about leaving me. "Luke, where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise," Luke said smiling. I rolled my eyes and shivered. It was getting colder at night and I didn't grab my jacket. Luke took notice and put his jacket around my shoulders and wrapped his arm around me. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
"I actually want to go get my hair dyed," I said nodding.   
"What color?" Luke asked.   
"Well, I was hoping that I could get it half brown and half blonde," I said nodding.   
"So that thing that girls do?" Luke asked. I nodded and laughed. "Sorry I don't know what it's card and I don't pay attention to that stuff."  
"It's alright Luke," I said linking my arm with his. "I still love you."  
"Good because I am deeply in love with you," Luke said kissing my head. I smiled and held him close as we walked toward the London Eye. Luke surprised me by getting us tickets and going on. Once the autographs and a few photos were taken Luke turned his attention back to me.   
"This ride we will have to ride with people and then we will ride by ourselves," Luke said smiling. The London Eye was closing and they agreed to give us a ride without anyone looking at us. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. "Is everything alright?"  
"Just happy to be here," I said smiling. I grabbed my necklace and smiled as Luke played with my hand. "Luke."  
"Yeah babe," Luke answered.   
"Do you think we will be able to make it through our parents?" I asked looking at him. Luke turned to me and smiled. "I think that we can make it through anything."  
I smiled and kissed him, moving back a little and looking at him. Luke smiled and reconnected our lips, making me smile. We turned our bodies toward each other. I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His hands traveled up my back, stopped mid back.   
I pulled away and smiled at him. I felt all eyes on us, making me self conscious of what we were doing. "I love you so much," Luke said. He kissed my nose and smiled. "I didn't think loving someone would be this much would make me feel complete."  
"Are you saying that you can't live without me?" I asked smiling.   
"I am saying that, and I am being completely honest," Luke said smiling. "I would never lie to you."  
I smiled and leaned in, kissing Luke again. "I couldn't love without you either," I said pulling back. It was the truth. It hurt the first time Luke left and now that I had him back I wasn't going to let him go because it would hurt even more.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning and hit that pillow next to me, surprised that Luke wasn't there. I sat up and saw that it was almost eleven. I scratched my head and stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror and jumped when I saw how I looked. "How does Luke look at me every morning?" I asked myself as I walked into the bathroom.   
I grabbed a note that was on the table and read that Luke was at the studio and would be here later. I grabbed my phone and saw that I my parents had called twelve times, emailed me three times, and texted me four times. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I threw my phone on the table. There was a knock at my door making me jump. I opened the door and saw Demi and Maria standing there. When they saw me they jumped. "What was that for?"  
"Did you just get up?" Maria asked walking in. "And why haven't you picked up?"  
I saw what she was talking about and walked over to the bed. I started cleaning we as Demi and Maria started talking. "Want to get some coffee?" Demi asked. "I really need some."  
"There is a story," Maria said sitting in a chair.   
"Okay, so Jared was not too happy that I left without telling him and we were up all night and I eventually just hung up and ended it," Demi said rolling her eyes. "It just wasn't working."  
"Are you alright?" I asked turning around and looking at her.   
"I just really need some coffee," Demi said walking to the window.   
"I don't feel sorry for him," Maria said. "I told you that he was going to be seeing other students and I was right."  
"What do you mean?" I asked walking to my suite case. I grabbed a t-shirt and skinny jeans before walking into the bathroom.   
"We all know that Professor Leto is one of the professors that loves to go hook up with every student that wants to hook up with him for an A," Maria said shaking her head.   
"That makes me feel better," I head Demi say.   
"I tried to tell you," Maria said shaking her head.  
"At least he called you," I said walking back out.   
"That is so much better," Demi said smiling. I smiled and looked down at my outfit before looking at Demi.  
"Can we go so I can get back and sleep?" I asked.   
"Of course. We are just in London and you just want to sleep. There is nothing better," Demi said sarcastically. I forgot that I didn't tell about last night.   
"Well," I whispered.  
"You are not telling us something," Maria said as we walked out of the hotel room and toward the elevator.   
"I am not," I said in a high pitch voice.  
"Tell us," Demi said as we leaned against the elevator wall.   
"Fine," I said stomping the ground. "Luke asked me to move to London with him."  
"What did you say?" Maria and Demi asked in unison.   
"I told him that I would like to," I lied.  
"Are you really considering moving?" Maria asked as the doors opened and we walked out.   
"Yeah, I am considering it," I nodded, telling them the truth. "I always wanted to move out of the states."  
"But leaving everyone?" Demi asked. "Just think about that. We may never see you anymore."  
"That is ridiculous," Maria said shaking her head. "You know that we will be getting together all the time. Plus, this is just another reason to come back to the London."  
"First, everything has to go smoothly," I said. "We talked about how we don't really care about if our parents know or not but I would like them to come over for holidays and everything, but that can't happen if there is a whole dispute between our families."  
"That's understandable," Maria said as we walked into Starbucks. "I am wondering how thing are going to work out in a couple of days, at the benefit thing that we all got invited to."  
"Yeah, they are going to have to be there too," I said getting in line.   
"Casadee, is that you?" Demi asked tapping my shoulder. I turned toward the new rack and grabbed the first magazine I saw with Luke on it. There were several of them, but this one had Luke and I on the cover. It was from yesterday when we were walking with the others.   
"I think that I am going to scream," I said opening to the article.   
"Does the rising new star Luke Hemmings have a new girlfriend?" Maria read. "From what we have heard Luke's new girlfriend, Casadee (at least we think that is her name) came over from the United States to be with him."  
"Then there is something about One Direction and the car thing, the necklace, and then Morgan," Demi said waving her hands. There were pictures of us walking around London and then on our date from last night.   
"Wow. So do you think that your parents have seen this?" Maria asked. "I mean through the internet, Tumblr, and the news articles your parents have had to have seen this."  
"That is what I am afraid of," I said nodding. "Why did we not know about this?"   
"The better question is if Luke knows," Demi said as my phone started ringing.   
"It's Luke," I said looking at the screen. "Hello."  
"Babe," Luke said. "I'm glad that you're up."  
"Yeah, I am just getting some coffee with Maria and Demi," I said sitting down at a table.   
"Did you get any calls from your parents?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah, just about twelve calls, four emails, and three text messages," I said nodding. "Nothing big."  
"That is nothing big?" Luke chuckled. "So, there is this party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."  
"Uh, sure," I said nodding. "I will let you know if I actually feel like it later today. Right now I am not feeling it so much."  
"Why? Is there something wrong?" Luke asked. I looked at Demi and Maria, who were watching me, and jumped back when I saw them nodding their heads.   
"Have you not seen it?" I asked. "There is an article about us all over the news stands and I am starting to freak out about my parents seeing it. I am going to have to see them in a couple of days."  
"I have not seen the article," Luke said.   
"Oh yeah, there is an article about you Luke," Niall said in the background. "It is about you and Casadee."  
"Thank you for telling me that now," Luke said to Niall.  
"Luke, I will talk to you later. I just want some coffee and Demi just broke up with Leto," I said before hanging up. I took a deep breath and then turned to Demi and Maria.   
"I want some coffee," Demi said before turning back to the line. Once we got our coffee we walked out of Starbucks and around London.   
"Is it weird that we are walking about London without the boys, who promised us to take us around London?" I asked looking up at Big Ben.   
"No, not at all. Just don't tell Sarah or Nicole that we were here," Maria said nodding. I took a sip of coffee as I pulled my phone out. The three of us smiled and took a picture before continuing on. We eventually ended up walking back to the hotel before we decided to walk anywhere else.   
"So, Luke invited me to this party," I said as we got in the elevator. "And I don't know if I really feel like going out tonight."  
"I think that we should go out and have some fun. We really need it," Maria said nodding.   
"I have to say that I agree with Maria," Demi nodded. " I really would like to go to a party."  
"Just because I don't go doesn't mean that you guys don't have to go," I said shaking my head. The doors opened and we walked out. "I will think about it and let you know what I think, but I am going to go get some sleep before Luke gets back."  
I said goodbye to Maria and Demi and then went back to the hotel room. I closed the door and ran my hands through my hair as I walked toward the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom there was a knock on the door making me groan. I turned around and opened the door. "Mom. Dad. What are you doing here?"  
*  
I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Luke. "You look amazing," He said smiling.   
I was wearing some black skinny jeans, a silk blue tank top, and then some black knee high boots. I was wearing the necklace that Luke gave me and some dangling earrings that has a small ball made of diamond at the bottom of the chain.   
"Thank you," I said putting some hair behind my ear.  
"I am excited that you decided to go with us," He said standing up and walking toward me. I smiled as Luke wrapped his arms around my waist. I grabbed his forearms and leaned into kiss him.   
"Lets go you two," Ashton said knocking on the door. Luke grabbed my hand and we walked down to the car. Luke and I piled in with Michael, Calum, Demi, and Nicole.   
"You ladies look exceptionally beautiful tonight," Michael said smiling.   
"Thank you," I said looking at him and then Luke. "I had all afternoon."  
I shared a look with Demi and then we both looked away.

*earlier that day*  
"Mom. Dad. What are you doing here?" I asked when I saw them standing there.  
"You weren't answering our calls and we were already coming to London before going to Australia," Mom said walking in.   
"Then we tracked what hotel you were making charges to and came to see if you were alright," Dad added.   
"So what are you doing here?" I asked chuckling nervously.   
"We just told you," Mom laughed. "I was thinking that we would go to dinner tonight and then tour tomorrow."  
"I can't. I am going to a party tonight," I said smiling.   
"Is that why you came all the way to London?" Dad asked raising an eyebrow. "Skipping your exams to come party."  
"Here we go," I said rolling my eyes.   
"We allow you to visit Aunt Lil for Spring Break and you pull this," Dad said shaking his head.   
"Casadee," Demi said walking in with Harry.   
"Hi guys," I said waving as I nervously chuckled.   
"Mr. and Mrs. Michaelson," Demi said nervously. "We were not expecting you until going to Australia."   
"We decided to come earlier to see if Casadee was alright," Mom said smiling.   
"And not at all to judge me," I said shaking my head.   
"Who is this?" Mom asked looking at me and then at Harry.  
"Harry Styles," He said holding his hand out to shake hers. "I am friends with Casadee and Demi."  
"Aren't you from One Direction?" Dad asked shaking his hand.  
"I am. I am starting a new project with 5 Seconds of Summer," He said smiling.  
"5 Seconds of Summer. Isn't a Hemmings in that band?" Mom asked.  
"Luke Hemmings yes," Harry said. "Your daughters bo-"  
Demi elbowed Harry in the side making him stop. "Those Hemmings are god awful people," Demi finished.  
"Ah yes. This is why you are my favorite," Mom said hugging her. She stepped back and smiled at me. "Since you are busy tonight I think your father and I will get some dinner and then go find a five star hotel."  
"Bye Mom. Bye Dad," I said nodding as I lead them out of the hotel room. I closed the door behind them and turned to Demi and Harry.  
"Holy shit," Demi and I whispered.   
"What just happened?" Harry asked. Demi and I started to tell him about the family feud that was between the Hemmings and the Michelsons. "Are you going to tell Luke about it?"  
"Hell no," I said shaking my head. "We were not supposed to see them for another two days."  
"What? Are you just going to wait for two days, trying to keep him away from your family?" Harry asked.  
"That is exactly what is going to happen, because they apparently have not seen the articles," I said realizing what happened. "They are going to see the articles."  
"So you might as well just tell him," Demi said nodding.   
"I don't want to,"I said sitting on the bed.  
"Well he is going to be here any minute so you should probably figure that out because one way or another they are going to find out. When I say they I mean your parents and or Luke," Harry said nodding. I bit my lip and shook my head thinking about what to do.

*at the party*  
I took a sip of beer and sighed. There were a lot of famous people that I noticed but I was not in the mood to meet new people. I was worrying about not telling Luke, and that was lying by omission.   
"Babe," Luke said walking up to me. I turned my head and smiled at him. "Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, everything is fine," I said smiling.  
"Well would you come meet people? They would like to meet you," Luke asked smiling at me. I grabbed his hand and kissed the back of his hand before getting up and letting Luke guide me to people. I met the 1975, Taylor Swift, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, and several more musical artist and actors.   
When I finally had a break I went over and sat down on a pool side bench and looked up at the sky. I sighed and then took another sip of wine. Luke sat down next to me and I looked at him. "Just tell me," Luke said.  
"Tell you what?" I asked looking at him.   
"Whatever is bothering you,"Luke said grabbing my hand. "I know something is bothering you."  
"It's nothing Luke," I said smiling at him. "I promise."  
"If it is your parents that are bothering I will listen," Luke said nodding.   
"I promise that I will tell you after the party," I said smiling. I quickly kissed him before standing up and grabbing his hand. "Right now I want to get wasted and have some fun that is much needed."  
Luke smiled and stood up. He crashed his lips to mine, pulling my waist to him so that I was leaning back a bit. Luke broke away and smiled at me before pulling me to the bar to do shots with the others.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up the next morning with a headache that would have made the devil cry. I sat up, grabbing my head, and turned to Luke. He was still sleeping. I sighed and got up, taking the sheets with me, as I walked into the bathroom. I walked up to the bathroom sink and looked down.   
I recalled the events from last night and remembered that my parents were here. There was a knock on the door making me groan. I walked up to the door and opened it slightly. I almost closed the door when I saw my parents standing at the door. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.   
"We wanted to go to breakfast with you," Mom whispered.   
"I can't right now. I have to shower and get ready and then I'm meeting up with some people. I have a busy day planned."  
"Alright. We will in Sydney then," Dad said before I smiled and closed the door. I walked back into the bathroom, still clutching the sheet to me.   
"Babe," Luke moaned. I walked out of the bathroom and to the bed. Luke was laying on his side with his hand wrapped over his face. He was looking through his fingers. "I think we shouldn't do anything today."  
"You have no idea how much I would love that," I said smiling. I laid back down next to Luke, laying my head on his chest. "We have to be packing to get to Australia," I whined.   
"Don't think about that," Luke said grabbing my hand. He kissed the back of my hand and then my forehead. "Just tell me what was bothering you last night."  
"Luke," I said sitting up and looking at him.  
"You promised that you would tell me," he said moving some hair. I dropped my head and looked at the sheets. "Babe."  
"My parents are here in London," I said looking up at him. Luke looked shocked. I knew that he wasn't expecting that.   
"How long have they been here?" Luke asked standing up. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I stood up.  
"They got here around yesterday. The only people that know are Demi and Harry," I said trying not to make eye contact with Luke.  
"Harry, someone that you've known for a little over three days knows that my girlfriend's parents are here and I don't?" Luke asked with a hint of anger in his tone.   
"It wouldn't have mattered if you knew or not. We would've spent our time avoiding them anyway," I said rolling my eyes.   
"It matters to me," Luke shot back.   
"Why? Why does it matter so much?" I asked practically yelling at this point.   
"Because they are my girlfriend's parents. The girl that I plan to marry and I can't even know when her parents are in town," Luke said running his hands through his hair. I signed and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed the side of the counter and looked in the mirror. After a moment Luke walked into the bathroom and sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"It's my fault. I should've told you," I said looking at him through the mirror. Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.   
"I think that we should get dressed and then go do something," Luke said against my shoulder.   
"First you want to do nothing and now you want to do something," I said smiling. Luke chuckled and then kissed my shoulder again. I smiled and turned around to look at him. He pressed his lips against mine making me smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping my body close to his. Luke pulled away and kissed my forehead.  
"Michael's going to come knocking on that door for me," Luke said moving some hair out of my face. "We need to get ready. "  
"You're completely right," I sighed. "I'm just going th throw some clothes on. You shower."  
"Lovely plan," Luke said smiling. He kissed me before walking to the shower. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my suite case. I slipped on some ripped skinny jeans and one of Luke's black shirts. I pulled my shoes out from under the bed as there was a knock at the door. I sighed as I got up and opened the door. Demi and Harry walked in with handfuls of magazines. They threw them on the bed and then turned to me.   
"We got them all from the hotel lobby and anywhere from around here," Demi said looking at the magazines and then at me. "Your parents are getting ready to leave. You should be too."  
"Luke is in the shower now. We are planning on leaving later today," I said Willingham toward the bathroom.   
"We're not going to be able to go with you," Demi said smiling. "My apartment opened up and I have to go look at it."  
"We will watch them. They'll be fine," Harry said smiling. "Are you going to tell your parents?"  
"I'm going to have to one way or another," I said looking at the magazines. "Even if it means leaving them."  
"Good thing is Aunt Lil is going to be there," Demi said smiling. I smiled and the ground and nodded. "We better go. You have some cleaning up to do."  
"Oh joy," I said smiling. Harry and Demi laughed as they walked out of the door.  
"I think we should all get drinks before you two leave," Harry said smiling as we reached the door.   
"I would really like that," I said smiling. Harry smiled and then walked away with Demi, allowing me to close the door.   
"Babe, who was that?" Luke asked walking out with a towel around his waist and another one he was using to dry his hair.   
"That was Demi and Harry. They brought us a present," I said smiling at Luke. He looked at the bed and laughed.   
"We should get one of these framed," Luke laughed picking one up. "We do look good in this picture though."  
"I wonder if people are going to figure out that I wear your clothes," I said smiling. I wrapped my arms around Luke's chest from behind. He chuckled and placed his hands over mine before I ran my hands down to his waist.   
"Shouldn't I be the one trying to get you undressed?" Luke laughed.  
"What if we change things up a bit?" I asked biting my bottom lip. I kissed the back of Luke's shoulder and then the back of his neck.   
"I think that I like this side of you," Luke chuckle turning around. "I would love to continue this but we really need to get ready to go to Australia and then hide from our parents that hate each other."  
"It sounds easier to do when you say it like that," I said smiling. Luke laughed and kissed me before walking into the bathroom. There was another knock on the door making me sigh and roll my eyes. When I opened the door Nicole was there a dress in plastic.   
"I think I found the perfect dress for you," She said smiling.   
*  
I finished my first beer as Harry returned with some shots. "No, no, no," I laughed.   
"Your flying. Not driving," Harry said sitting down next to Calum. I looked at him and then at Maria.   
"I think you should," She said before grabbing one and downing it. I shook my head and leaned back in my seat. I looked at Luke and then looked back at the table.   
"Babe," Luke said. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you still thinking about your parents?"  
"I can't not think about them," I said shaking my head and looking at my hands. "I mean they are my parents. I just want them to actually care that I'm happy."  
"And what happens if it goes the wrong way? Are you going to leave me?" Luke asked turning to me.   
"Of course not," I said shaking my head.   
"Then we will be fine together. My parents are going to love you," Luke said leaning closer to me. People had stopped their side conversations and were now listening to us. Or trying not to.   
"How do you know that?" I asked turning to him. "I'm the daughter of your opponents."  
"My mum will love you because I love you," Luke said smiling. I smiled and he lightly pressed his lips to mine. Luke pulled away and smiled at me. "Would you guys quit?" Luke asked turning to everyone.   
"How can we not listen?" Demi asked smiling. She took a shot and downed it. I laughed and grabbed a shot.   
"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Luke asked smiling.   
"Hell yeah she does. We carried a keg for her," Michael said grabbing a shot. "She's taking a shot. Come on we'll do it together." I laughed and downed my shot with Michael.   
"Calum and I carried that keg by the way," Ashton said grabbing his beer.   
"Y"eah, Michael just yelled encouragements at us the whole time," Calum said shaking his head.   
"You carried a keg for Casadee?" Louis asked.   
"Yeah, she was worried that we were going to drug her drink," Luke said wrapping his arm around me. "So, I had the boys carry a keg out to the back."  
"If carrying that keg meant they are together forever then I'm happy we carried it," Ashton said before taking a sip of his beer.   
"We actually have to get going," Luke said looking at his phone.   
"We have a jet waiting," I said getting up. "Can't keep that waiting."  
"Can't wait to see you guys soon," Demi said getting up and hugging me.   
"We'll be back before you know it," I said as she hugged Luke. After all the bugs and goodbyes Luke and I made our way to the airport. I sighed and looked at my hands as we walked onto the jet.  
"So, when we get to Australia I have gotten us a hotel room and we are going to have nice relaxing day," Luke said sitting down.  
"Have you seen my dress yet?" I asked smiling as I sat down on Luke's lap.   
"I thought that I wasn't allowed to," Luke said grabbing my hand.  
"Well, I can tell you that there's no back," I chuckled.   
"You are becoming very dirty," Luke laughing grabbing my leg. "I like it."  
"What makes you think I'm not dirty?" I asked moving my hair to one side.  
"I've known you since we were little and we've been dating for months now," Luke said looking at me. I laughed and looked at the jet. "What are you think about?" Luke asked playing with my hand.   
"I really don't and to go to this thing. Do you think that we can play hookie?" I said getting up.   
"There is nothing more that I would rather do, but a lot of people are expecting us. So, I'll make you a deal. We can go for ten minutes and then leave," Luke said getting up.  
"I like that deal," I said smiling as Luke pulled me to him. "Also, my parents are going to mention Tyler."  
"Tyler who?" Luke asked with a smirk on his face. "Tyler is so far in our rearview mirror I don't even remember him."  
"I haven't even thought about him until I thought about my parents," I said as Luke kissed my neck.   
"Don't think about them," Luke said against my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes as Luke left a trail of kisses down my neck and down my chest. "I love you Casadee, and I will do everything I can to make you happy."  
The plane ride wasn't long. It was, but it didn't seem that long. Luke and I were able to sleep for most of the plane ride. When we got to the airport we rushed to the car and went straight to the hotel. Once we got into our room, which had a beautiful view, I laid on the bed and Luke walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind. I stared at the ceiling and then got up to look at my dress. I was trying to listen to Luke, but it was hard.   
"Because mum, I am bringing a girl," Luke said to his mom. "Yes, I am staying at a hotel with her. You will meet her tomorrow night." I looked at my dress and smiled as Luke finished talking to his mom. Once he was done he walked back out and smiled at me. "Did you hear any of that?"  
"Not if you didn't want me to," I said closing the bag that was protecting my dress. I turned to Luke and opened my mouth before closing my mouth.   
"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" Luke asked stepping toward me.   
"Uh sure," I said nodding. Luke smiled and quickly kissed me before we walked out of the hotel room and down the street to get some breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was up in a swirl bun and I had little pearls in my hair. My dress was red and had two layers. The bottom layer had a strapless neckline and the lace continued to the Illusion neckline. I had skin colored eyeshadow on with black eyeliner. I was wearing red lipstick to top it off.   
I had pearl earrings in and the necklace that Luke gave me. I grabbed my lipstick again and applied another coat. "Babe," Luke said one the other side of the door.   
"Yeah," I said looking at myself.   
"Someone is here to see you," Luke said opening the door. I turned around and smiled at Luke.   
"You look breathtaking," Luke said smiling. I smiled before grabbing my dress and walking out of the bathroom and into the room. Aunt Lil was standing there in a maroon dress.   
"Casadee, you look amazing," Aunt Lil said smiling.   
"Thank you," I said smiling. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to check up on you before you left," Aunt Lil said smiling. "Luke, you look very handsome. I am happy that you took a risk, Cadadee."  
"Thank you Aunt Lil. You look very beautiful tonight by the way," Luke said smiling.   
"You are too sweet. I have to go. Your parents are waiting for me, but I will see you both at the benefit," Aunt Lil said as she hugged me. Luke escorted Aunt Lil to the elevator as I walked to the bed. I grabbed my shoes and sighed as I slipped them on.   
"We may have a problem," Luke said walking back into the room.  
"What's that?" I asked standing up and turning to him.  
"You look too beautiful," Luke said smiling. I laughed and shook my head as Luke pulled me to him. He lightly kissed me and then turned me around. "You were right. There is no back."  
I laughed. "Stop that Luke. We have to get going."  
"You're right. I'm sorry," Luke said smiling. I grabbed my purse as we walked out of the hotel room and down to the car was waiting for us. Luke opened the door and I slid in. Once Luke got in he saw me messing with my necklace. "You're nervous. Don't be nervous," Luke said grabbing my hand.  
"I'm not," I said smiling at Luke. "I know what I want. I want you."  
"Good," Luke said smiling. He kissed the top of my head. "I want you too." The car stopped and the door opened. Luke stepped out first and he was bombarded by camera flashes. Luke covered his face and turned around to hold his hand out for me. Once I grabbed his hand Luke pulled me out and we rushed past men and women in black tie clothes, their heads all turning as we were chased up the steps and into the building. "That was something new," Luke said as the doors closed behind us.   
"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have left London," I said looking at the small train of my dress.   
"You still look amazing," Luke said smiling. He held out his arm smiling as he waiting for me to take it.  
"You took your lip ring out," I noticed as I took his arm.   
"I'm surprised that it took you long to notice," Luke said as we walked toward the stairs.   
"Since the fight I try not to look at it," I said smiling at Luke and then looking out at all of the people. Some people that knew us and knew the family feud looked at Luke and I in shock.  
"So you only like to do that thing with it when we are having our adult time?" Luke whispered. I laughed and shook my head before turning back to the scenery.   
  I laughed and looked out toward the floor.  I laughed and looked out toward the floor. There were a large number of tables in white table cloths that surrounded a small dance floor and a stage. I looked around seeing familiar faces that would talk to my parents. Luke and I found his mom quickly. She hadn't spotted us yet which made me feel a little better. I was more scare of Luke's mom hating me than I was with my parents being mad at me. I just didn't want to tell Luke that because I knew he would just disagree.   
  After looking around, getting to the bottom of the grand staircase, I found my parents and they had seen us, along with a lot of their friends and coworkers. Everyone seemed shocked that I was here with Luke. "Casadee, I've already made my peace with your parents not liking me," Luke said as we reached the floor. I looked at him in shock. "As long as we both want each other I am completely happy with making you, just you, happy. I'm not here to please your parents."  
  "I love you Luke," I said smiling. Luke smiled and kissed my forehead as we moved toward our table, which was in between our parents' tables. Luke pulled my chair out, being a gentleman and letting me sit down. He pushed my chair in as I sat down and then sat down next to me. I looked at the table seeing some familiar faces.   
  "Luke. Casadee. I'm so happy you could make it," Meg, a daughter of my dad's coworker, said smiling.   
  "We flew all the way from London to be here," Luke said smiling. Meg looked at Luke and then at me.   
  "Are you two dating?" Meg asked looking at us.   
  "Yes we are," I said smiling.   
  "How far are you into the relationship?" Meg asked as her husband came and sat down.   
"We are a good bit into it," Luke said before someone grabbed his attention. I turned around and looked at my parents table. They were looking at me with the same expression I always got. Disappointment. I turned back around and looked at my plate.   
  "Babe?" Luke asked turning back around. I sat up straight and smiled. I could feel their eyes in the back of my head. "Do you want to get a drink?"  
"I would love that," I said standing up. Luke grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers, as we walked over to the bar. Luke ordered two beers. He looked back at me, leaning up against the bar. I looked at him and then looked at the ground. "Fine. I am just worried about your mom hating me," I said final giving in to Luke's looks.   
  Luke stood up straight and looked at me. "I promise you that she will love you. She will talk to you and get to know you," Luke said grabbing my hand and pulling me to him. "I strongly promise you that, and there is only one other thing that I will promise you like that."  
  "And what is that?" I asked smiling.  
  "That we will spend the rest of our lives together," Luke said smiling. I started to lean into Luke but beers were place in front of us. I backed away and grabbed my beer. Luke smiled and tapped his beer to mine before we took a sip. Once we put our beers on the bar Luke leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.   
  Luke pulled away and we laughed. "You're one person that I feel very comfortable around," I said stepping toward him.  "I'm glad because you're dating me," Luke said smiling. "But, you weren't always like that."  
  "Let's take one thing at a time tonight," I said grabbing my beer. I took a sip of beer and looked back at Luke. He was looking at me. "Stop that," I laughed.   
  "Dance with me," Luke said stepping away and holding his hand out.   
  "You don't dance," I said grabbing his hand.   
  "People do things they don't like to do for the people they love," Luke said pulling me to the dance floor. It was weird dancing with Luke. The last time we were here we didn't even look at each other. Luke pulled me to him and started to sway back and forth.   
  After a while Luke looked up and stopped moving. I looked at him and then turned around looking in the direction that Luke was looking. I smiled when I saw his mom smiling at us. "Are you ready to meet my mum?" Luke said smiling at me. I looked at him and nodded.  
  Luke smiled as we walked toward the edge of the dance floor and over to his mom. "Luke, I am so glad to see you. You have no idea how I've missed you and how proud of you I am," Mrs. Hemmings said hugging Luke.   
  "Yes mum. I talk to you almost everyday," Luke said looking at me and then at his mom.   
  "And Casadee," she said turning to to me. I froze in fear for a moment. "You are so beautiful. I am so exited to finally see the girl that has made fall head over heels, and who got him to dance."  
  "Oh thank you," I said smiling. "I am very happy to finally meet you in person."  
"And please never feel that you are not welcomed in my home," Mrs. Hemmings said smiling. I looked at her and then at Luke with a mortified expression.   
  "I'm sorry. I had to tell her," Luke said smiling.   
  "Your son has a way with things," I said smiling.   
  "Oh trust me I know. I will have to tell you some stories later on in the evening," Mrs. Hemmings said smiling. I laughed and turned around, seeing my mom. I turned back around and looked at Mrs. Hemmings and Luke.   
  "Please excuse me for a moment," I said smiling. I walked toward the bar and ordered a scotch. I impatiently tapped my finger nails on the wood until the drink was in my hand. I took one sip, finishing the drink.   
  "Casadee," Luke said walking up to me. I turned to him and smiled. "What's wrong?"  
  "That stare of disappointment," I said looking back toward my parents. Luke grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.   
  "You just got past knowing my mum likes you," Luke said moving his hands to my hand. "Remember that I love you.  
  "I love you too," I said taking a deep breath. Luke smiled and pressed his lips to mine. He started to pull away but I stopped him. I grabbed his waist, pulling his body to mine. Luke grabbed the back of my neck and my waist.   
  When we pulled away we looked at each other and started to laugh. "Are you ready to disappear for an hour or so?" Luke asked smiling.   
  "I am definitely ready," I said smiling. Luke smile and grabbed my hand and started to maneuver through the people and toward the stairs. We passed my mom and dad briefly but my mom stopped me, grabbing my wrist. I stopped and tuned around.    
  "Can you explain to me why the entire time you've been here you haven't come and said hello to me?" She asked. "And why Luke Hemmings just kissed my daughter?"  
  "Mrs. Michaelson," Luke said smiling. "Nice to see you."  
  "Luke and I have been dating for the last couple months," I said smiling.   
  "I am in love with your daughter," Luke said smiling. "Very much so."  
  "I cannot believe you," Mr. Michaelson said turning to Luke and I.     
  "Can't believe that I'm in love?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Daddy, I love you but I will date whomever I want. No matter if he is Hemmings."  
  "Excuse me," Mrs. Hemmings said walking up to us. "Is there a problem?  
  "The problem is that your son is corrupting my daughter," Dad said pointing at her.   
  "Don't point at her," I said pushing his hand down. He sent me a glare but I was not backing down.   
  "And do not talk about my son like that," Mrs. Hemmings said.   
  "Casadee be reasonable about this," Mom said stepping forward.   
  "Or you could be reasonable about this," Aunt Lil said walking up. "Your daughter is happy."  
  "You knew about this?" Mom asked looking at Aunt Lil.   
  "Yeah, I've known about this since they started going out," Aunt Lil said turning to look at my mom and dad. "They visited me this summer with Demi and the others. All the others. Meaning the whole band that is skyrocketing."  
  "I'm leaving," I said turning around. Luke grabbed my hand and pulled us toward the bar.  He grabbed a bottle of champagne and we rushed out of the back.   
*   
  I sat on the beach laying on Luke's legs. "You are so beautiful," Luke said playing with some hair.   
  "Stop flattering me," I said smiling. I sat up and turned to Luke. He smiled and leaned in pressing his lips to mine. I leaned into Luke as he deepened the kiss. He took out my bun, letting my hair fall down.   
  I tried moving but it was uncomfortable for both of us. Luke pulled away and grabbed my waist. He sat me down on his lap and reconnected our lips. I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck, keeping him close to me. I ran my tongue over Luke's bottom lip before sliding my tongue into his mouth, making his moan. I ran my hands through his hair and then down to his tuxedo jacket.   
  I slipped his jacket off of him and onto the sand. Luke ran his hands under my dress and up my thigh as I pulled away, biting his bottom lip. Luke reconnected our lips as he reached my hips. I started unbuttoning Luke's shirt as he pulled at my underwear.   
  Luke moved to my neck making me moan. I quickly finished unbuttoning Luke's shirt and then moved my hands to his belt. Luke pulled away, keeping me to him as he laid us down, him on top. Luke pulled my underwear down before reconnecting our lips.   
  "We really shouldn't be doing this," Luke said against my neck. I nodded as I grabbed Luke's belt. He rolled next to me and took a deep breath. "I love you and I cannot say that enough," Luke said grabbing my hand.    
  I looked at him and smile before getting up and grabbing the champagne. I took a sip and grabbed me dress as I walked toward the water. I turned around and saw Luke following me. I handed him the champagne as I spun around, trying to keep the bottom of my dress out of the water.  
  "Casadee, can I ask you something?" Luke asked as I stopped turning around and looking at him.   
  "It depends," I said smiling. I walked up to Luke and leaned in to kiss him but grabbed the champ angel bottle as I kissed him. I pulled away and took a sip.   
  "I'm serious," Luke said. I stopped and turned around. "Will you marry me?" Luke asked. I froze and chuckled.    
  "Are you serious?" I asked dropping my dress and walking to him.  
  "Well yeah. I think that we are good together and that we could be happy," Luke said stepping closer. "And I love you so much, and I am willing to be with you for the rest of my life."  
  "Yes," I said smiling. Luke smiled and laughed before wrapping his arms around me and spinning around. He stood me on the ground and smiled at me. He pressed his lips to mine before walking back to the sand. 


	23. Final Chapter

Five months later   
I looked out of the window and then back at Luke and the others in the booth. When we left Australia, which was longer than we intended. Luke's mom, Liz, invited us to stay for a week so I could get to know Luke's family. I hadn't talked to my parents in a while. Only my Aunt Lil, which I was perfectly fine with. The day after Luke proposed we woke up in our hotel room and I asked Luke if he remembered last night and he said that he did.  
So, after the week in Australia we left for London, meeting up with the others. We announced that Luke and I got engaged and that night he gave me a ring that his mom had given him. I looked down at my ring and smiled, biting my bottom lip. "How are you?" Harry asked sitting down, wrapping his arms around me.  
"Morgan is gone, I am engaged, and for once my life seems on track," I said smiling. "My life feels great."  
"Even though you had to move to London and Australia?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. It was definitely worth the risk," I said nodding. I looked back at Luke and smiled when I saw him looking at me. Leaving the United States meant that I had to wait months until I saw them again, but they said they would call. Their apartments were almost ready which meant that we would be back together soon.  
"When are you going to tell him?" Harry asked looking at me.  
"Tell him what?" I asked looking at him. Harry looked at me before getting up and walking to Michael, who was walking out with the others. I looked at Harry and then at Luke. When we walked up to me he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.  
"How are you?" Luke asked sitting down next to me.  
"I am spectacular," I said biting my bottom lip.  
"I love it when you do that," Luke said smiling. He pressed his lips to mine once more before pulling away  
and leaning back on the couch. "So, in was thinking. Now that you're on good terms with my parents that we could go on a family vacation with them."  
"That sounds great," I said nodding. "Just as long as I don't have to stay alone with your brothers."  
"Deal," Luke said smiling. I laughed and kissed him before getting up and walked over to the others.  
"There's our favorite fiance of Luke Hemmings," Michael said smiling. I looked at him and then at the others. "You're Luke's only fiance."  
"Anyway, we are going out for drinks tonight and wanting know if you two are going to be joining," Ashton said raising an eyebrow. I looked at Luke and he nodded as he walked up.  
"The tour stars soon, so I think it's a good idea to relax a bit," Calum said smiling.  
"That's your view for everything," I said walking to the table and grabbing my bag. "I actually really need to change into something that I haven't slept in."  
"That what you get for sleeping in," Luke mumbled walking up to me. I looked at him and then the other boys.  
"You guys really need to bring girls around more often," I said before turning around and walking to the door.  
"Bye boys," Luke said following me. Luke grabbed my hand, lacing out fingers together, as we walked to the car. "Do you need to stop anywhere before going back to the apartment?" Luke asked as he backed away.  
"I actually need some things at the drug store," I said looking down at my hands and then at Luke. He nodded and started to drive. The drug store wasn't far from our apartment. I was worried because when Luke went on tour I would have no one and would not be leaving the house, except for school. Demi and the others would get here shortly after school started.  
"Is everything okay?" Luke asked as he parked the car and turned the car off. "You've been quiet."  
"Everything is fine. I think," I said getting out and walking into the drug store. I walked to the medical isle and grabbed three pregnancy tests. I quickly checked out and then walked back to the car where Luke was talking to some friends. Once just returned he politely dismissed himself and we got into the car. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat.  
"What did you get?" Luke asked looking at me. I looked at him and then at my bag. I sighed as I grabbed a test and held it up. Luke was shocked when he saw the test and looked at me. "You're pregnant?"  
"It's a possibility. I am showing symptoms of pregnancy," I said looking at Luke. I was waiting for an expression from Luke. He looked up from the test and smiled at me.  
"We are having a baby," Luke said smiling. He leaned in and kissed me and then my stomach.  
"I need to take the test first," I said nodding. "And do you really think that it isn't going to be an issue?"  
"You and any children that we have always come first with me," Luke said grabbing my hand. He kissed the back and then my cheek before backing out and driving home.  
*  
Luke and I sat on the floor of the bathroom with Maggje sitting on Luke's lap. "If you are pregnant we are going to have to get a house," Luke said looking around the bathroom. Right now we lived in a small apartment that was just big enough to fit 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction, Maggie, and I.  
"I like this plan," I said eating a cracker. I was wearing some sweatpants and Luke's shirt. My hairball was up in a ponytail and I was completely comfortable in front of Luke. Luke grabbed my hands and kissed me.  
"I love you cracker covered lips," Luke said laughing.  
"They are great," I said smiling. My phone went off making Luke and I both jump.  
"Are you pregnant?" Luke asked as I grabbed the pregnancy test.  
"Luke give me a moment," I said waiting for the result. A knock on the door made Luke grunt as he got up to go get it. I laughed and shook my head as he opened the door. "Luke, who was it?"  
"Babe, you should come out here," Luke called from the door. I walked out of the bathroom and stopped when I saw Demi.  
"Demi, what are you doing here?" I asked hugging her.  
"Well, it's almost your birthday and I've never missed your birthday, so I came here to celebrate," Demi said smiling. "I came with Sarah but she went to see Ashton first."  
"I will have to get the spare room ready," I said crossing my arms.  
"Did Ashton not tell you I was coming?" Demi asked as Luke closed and locked the door.  
"Uh he did not," Luke said looking at my hands. Demi looked at him and then at me.  
"Did I interrupt something?" She asked looking at us.  
"We actually were about to find out that I'm pregnant," I said holding up my test.  
"I'm going to be a dad," Luke said hugging me. I laughed and hugged him and then Demi.  
"Congratulations," Demi said smiling. "I get to buy baby clothes. This is going to be so much fun."  
I laughed. "You always have a thing for small clothes."  
"Who doesn't?" Luke asked smiling at me and then at Demi. "They're so small and cute."  
"Well, we were about to go meet up with the others if you want to come," I said starting to walk to our bedroom.  
"Yeah. I would love that," Demi said smiling.  
"Great. I really need to change into something that is more suitable," I said turning around and walking into the closet. I grabbed a plain black blouse, blue skinny jeans, and black, velvet pumps. I walked over to the bed and threw my clothes on the bed before laying down on my back and taking a breath. A few seconds later Luke was leaning over me.  
"We are going to be parents," Luke whispered.  
"Our child is going to be so messed up," I said smiling.  
"Probably," Luke said smiling. He lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach. He looked up at me and kissed my stomach again. I laughed and pulled Luke up so I could look at him. I ran my thumb over his lip ring and then lightly pressed my lips to his. "I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too, but let me get up so I can get changed," I said smiling. Luke laughed and got up, letting me up. I closed the door and stripped my shirt and pants off. I put my skinny jeans on and looked at myself in the mirror. I ran my hands over my stomach. "I have to get new clothes," I said turning around and looking at Luke in the bathroom.  
"You are going to be fine. You make anything look hot," Luke said turning around and smiling. "Who are we going to tell?"  
"Um I think we should tell your parents, the boys, the girls, and Aunt Lil," I said nodding.  
"What about your parents?" Luke asked as I walked over to the bed and grabbed my blouse.  
"I haven't talked to them in five months and I'm living off of my aunt's bank account," I said putting my blouse on and turned to Luke.  
"They are your parents," Luke said wrapping his arms around me.  
"And I am much happier this way," I said breaking away and grabbing my shoes. I grabbed a blazer and walked out to the kitchen. I knocked on Demi's door. When she opened the door she was wearing a black dress. "Don't you look good," I said smiling.  
"And you don't look pregnant yet," Demi said smiling. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone. Michael, Liam, Niall, and Ashton called and texted me.  
"We need to go," I said as Luke walked out of the bathroom. "I'm driving."  
"This is going to be good," Demi said as we walked out of the apartment, leaving Maggie with her dinner, and headed down to the car. Demi, Luke, and I booked it to the car and then to the bar. When we got out Luke was quickly approached by some fans, it he was in such a rush that he took a quick picture and then found us in the bar.  
"There he is," Michael said as Luke walked up to the bar.  
"And here is your drink," Demi said putting a Pepsi in front of me.  
"What the hell Casadee?" Louis asked. "You love this beer"  
"Our actually don't think that's a good idea," I said before sipping on my drink.  
"And why is that?" Calum asked as Demi sat down next to him. I looked at Luke, who wrapped his arm around me.  
"Wait a minute," Liam said looking at me and then at Luke. "You," he said pointing at Luke. "You are overly happy, as well as Demi and Casadee. And you," he said pointing at me. "You are not drinking alcohol, and you only drink Pepsi when you aren't feeling well. Are you pregnant?"  
"Wait what?" Ashton asked turning to me. Everyone's eyes shifted to Luke and I. I looked at Luke and then at the others. "I am pregnant and we are going to be parents," I said nodding.  
"This is great," Michael said standing up. He hugged me over Niall and then reached for Luke. "We are going to be uncles."  
"Yeah, where is Sarah?" I asked looking around.  
"She had a call," Ashton said hugging me. I smiled and looked back at Luke.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Luke asked.  
"No. I am not. Please let me out," I said taking deep breaths. I got up and quickly walked into the bathroom so I could throw up. Once I was finished I stood up and took a breath. I turned around and saw Sarah standing there with her phone in her hands and a shocked expression.  
"What is happening?" She asked walking up to me.  
"Oh I'm pregnant," I said nodding.  
"Oh congratulations," Sarah said smiling. She pulled a piece of gum out of her purse and handed it to me.  
"Thanks. Demi is outside," I said leaning against the wall.  
"I'll walk out with you when you're ready. Are you alright?" Sarah asked walking up to me.  
"Yeah, I guess morning sickness came early," I said nodding.  
"You mean late?" Sarah asked smiling. I laughed and shook my head before standing up. Sarah let me lean on her as we walked out of the bathroom. I stood up straight as we approached the booth.  
"Babe, are you alright?" Luke asked moving over so I could sit down. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I think that it's time for us to go home."  
"No. I don't want to ruin your night. I will go home and you stay," I said sitting up straight.  
"There's no way in hell I am going to do that," Luke said smiling. He grabbed my hand and turned toward the others. "I will see you lads tomorrow. Demi come home whenever you're ready."  
"You're not showing a good father so far Luke," Michael said shaking his head.  
"Excuse you. I am a grown woman," Demi said with a lot of sass. I smiled and shook my head before Luke and I walked toward the car. Luke and I drove in silence as we went back to the apartment. I walked in and was immediately greeted by Maggie. Luke closed the door and threw the keys on the counter before wrapping his arms around me. I smiled as grabbed the side of his head as he kissed the back of my shoulder.  
"I love you," Luke said smiling against my skin.  
"I love you too," I said turning around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close so that I could lay my forehead on his. "You know that we have a lot to do. Find a new place, learn about what to do next, and get ready for a rough nine months."  
"These next nine months may be rough but it's all going to be worth it," Luke said smiling. "We are going to be parents. I am so happy that you are the one that I love and the mother to my child."  
"Luke you're going to make me cry," I said trying to hold back tears.  
"I think I might," Luke laughed. I kissed his cheek before walking into the bathroom and getting ready for bed. When I walked out Luke was tuning back the covers and he was on boxer briefs. He looked up at me and smiled. "I love when you wear my clothes," Luke said sitting down on his side of the bed.  
"Your shirts are somehow always the most comfortable, and I don't have to wear any pants under," I said smiling. Luke laughed and pressed his lips to mine, quickly pulling away and touching his nose to mine.  
"Minty fresh," He said moving his hand up my thigh.  
"Well I thought I should brush my teeth, after throwing up, before I kissed you," I said smiling. Luke smiled and kissed me, laying me down as he grabbed my waist. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Luke's neck as he kissed my neck. "Luke," I moaned in disappointment. "I am not feeling well enough to do this. Can we please just put this on pause for when I actually feel up to this?"  
Luke pulled away and kissed my nose before answering. "Of course, but I will be ready for when you are up to it."  
"I'm sure you are," I laughed laying on my side. Luke kissed my cheek before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to his body. I smiled as we laid there, slowly falling asleep. 

 

The End


	24. Epilogue 1/2 - Blake Lillian Hemmings

Epilogue 1:  
-Nine months later-  
"I wish you were here to bring me doughnuts," I said into the phone and looking out of the window.   
"Only for that?" Luke chuckled.   
"Yeah that's it," I said nodding. "I just want this baby out of me."  
"I am only in France," Luke said. I heard someone in the background talking.   
"And I'm all the way in Australia with Demi, your family, Nicole, and Maria. I told you I would have been fine staying in our house while you were on tour," I sighed looking at the floor. I grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them into my mouth.   
"At least you're in our home," Luke said making me smile. After I got pregnant I started to go to classes less and less. We decided to stay in London while I finished classes and then when I finished moved to London full time. We were keeping the flat in London, but we would spend most of our time in Australia. "What about Isabelle?"  
"Ah no," I said shaking my head. "Crimson," I replied as I heard the door close.   
"Like the color? No," Luke said as Michael and Calum laughed in the background. "You're getting closer to the due date. We need to hurry up and pick a name."  
I slowly got up and made my way out of the my bedroom and to the banister. "How are you feeling?" Sarah asked walking up the stairs.   
"Sarah home?" Luke asked.   
"Yes. She brought me some doughnuts," I said smiling   
"I see Sarah has replaced me," Luke said.  
I smiled. "No one can replace you. I am, however, sick of sleeping by myself."  
"Only a couple more weeks," Luke said. Sarah took the phone from me and started talking.   
"Casadee needs to go sit back down," Sarah said. I rolled my eyes and started to walk back to the bedroom.   
"Give my the phone," I whined sitting down.   
"Fine," Sarah said handing the phone back to me.   
"I really should get to bed babe," I said grabbing a doughnut. I looked at the glazed doughnut and went to take a bite but stopped.   
"Casadee," Sarah said.   
"Babe?" Luke said from the other line.   
"I think my water just broke," I said looking at Sarah. She looked at me and then took the phone, Luke was lying on the other line. I got up and grabbed my go bag. I held my hand out for the phone. Sarah handed it to me and Sarah helped me down the stairs.   
"Luke, calm down," I breathed.   
"We haven't even picked a name out," Luke mumbled. I heard a loud slap and Michael yell for him to calm down. "What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to get here!" I yelled. "Just get here Luke!"  
"Guys!" Sarah yelled. Demi, Maria, and Nicole ran out and immediately started to work on getting to the car.   
"Ill be there Casadee. I'll be there," Luke before the phone was taken from me. We all filed into the car and called Luke's parents.   
*  
-18 hours later-  
I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw Luke holding our baby. "Blake," Luke whispered. Luke looked up and smiled at me. "She is beautiful."  
"And we just had to look at her," I said smiling. Luke stood up and placed Blake in my arms. I smiled and kissed him before looking back at Blake. She had my nose and Luke's eyes. She was small but beautiful. I moved over in the hospital bed and let Luke lay down next to us. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.   
"We did it," Luke whispered.   
"I know," I said smiling. I looked up and saw that there were balloons and flowers all over the place. "I see our friends over did it," I laughed.   
"They're not done yet," Luke said looking up at the door. I looked up and saw all of our friends standing in the doorway.   
"You're awake," Demi said walking in. I smiled as everyone walked in and stood around the bed.   
"Would someone like to hold her?" I offered looking around.   
"First," Sarah called. I smiled and handed Blake over.   
"Where Jared?" I asked looking at Demi.   
"He is on his way in from that shop downstairs," Demi said smiling. After awhile Jared came over to Demi and they talked. They got back together which made Calum angry at first, but everyone was happy in the end.   
"We come baring gifts," Zayn spoke up.   
"Ah yes. Buying baby toys is a lot more fun than I thought," Michael said holding up a giant stuffed elephant.   
"That's probably because you played with some of them," Luke chuckled.   
"No. I played with all of them," Michael corrected. I laughed and looked at Ashton, who was now holding Blake. There was a knock on the door and then we saw Aunt Lil walk in.   
"Oh she's beautiful," Aunt Lil said smiling. "Name?"  
"Blake Lillian Hemmings," I said smiling. Aunt Lil looked up at me and smiled.   
"Can I hold her?" Aunt Lil asked Ashton. Ashton nodded and handed her over. I smiled as Aunt Lil smiled with adoration. "You gave my name to her."  
"You helped us when we needed it. You let us be happy," Luke said grabbing my hand. "We thought it was appropriate."  
"I knew that you guys would make it," Aunt Lil said.   
"So, are you guys going to get hitched?" Maria asked looking at us.   
"Uh, no. It'd just paper," I said shaking my head.   
"You always wanted a wedding," Nicole said looking up at me. "What changed your mind?"  
"I have everything I need right here," I said squeezing Luke's hand. I looked at Luke and smiled when I saw him smiling at me. He pressed his lips to mine and then turning to the others.   
"We should probably go," Liam said. "We need to let you three spend some time and let you, Casadee, catch up on sleep. We will be right around the hospital if you need us."  
"Please don't hesitate to call," Niall said. Aunt Lil handed Blake back to me and kissed the top of my head before every one left. I smiled and kissed Blake's head before looking at Luke.   
"I love you so much," Luke said smiling.   
"I love you too," I said smiling. Luke pressed his lips to mine, pulling away a little and then connecting our lips again. "I missed you," Luke whispered. I opened my mouth to say something but got cut off when Blake started to cry. I laughed and kissed Luke again before tending to Blake.   
*  
-3 days later-  
I walked into the house with a parade of Luke's parents, brothers, Demi and Jared, Nicole, Maria, and the boys. I handed Blake off to Luke and looked around. "We are going to bring this stuff up to Blake's room," Harry said carrying a giant, stuffed animal.   
"Alright. Make yourself at home," I said before walking out of the house and to the car to get a vase of flowers. I walked back in and heard people laughing and then turn heard people moving around upstairs. Blake got a lot of toys from people that came to visit. Luke's parents got her some blankets and a bouncer.   
"How are you feeling?" Liz asked as I walked into the kitchen.   
"Fine. Glad to be back," I said smiling. Liz hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her.   
"We won't stay long, but we will be back tomorrow morning," Ben said smiling. I smiled and hugged him before walking over to Luke. He smiled and quickly kissed me before handing Blake to Jack and grabbing my hands.   
"Where are we going?" I asked as Luke pulled me up the stairs.   
"It's a surprise," Luke said smiling. I laughed as we walked down to our room and then turned just before walking into our room, walking into Blake's room. I smiled and looked around the room. Harry, Niall, Louis, and Calum arranged the stuffed animals from biggest to smallest in the corner. The crib was pushed up against the back window and the changing station was toward the right, against the wall, when you walked in. The room's walls were peach.   
Luke and I didn't want to define Blake as a girl and thought that if she wanted to change the colors of the wall she could. I turned to Luke and shrugged. "Luke. I give up," I said smiling. "What are we doing in here? The boys set it up nicely."  
"I know that you have everything that you need in life right now, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Luke said walking toward me. "I want it all babe. I want to be connected to you in everyway possible, and I know you think it's just a piece of paper, but I want that piece of paper." Luke kneels down and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
"Yes," I said smiling. "Yes. Of course. I want that piece of paper too." Luke stood up, crashing his lips to mine. He pulled away and slipped his ring on my finger. The ring wasn't big but I didn't care. I was just ecstatic that Luke proposed to me. Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his lips to mine. Cheering made Luke and I pull away. Everyone was standing in the doorway now and smiling at us. I smiled and turned back to Luke, kissing him again before we walked to the others. Ashton was holding Blake and didn't show signs of wanting to give her up.   
"Can I hold Blake now?" Michael asked as we approached.   
"I have an idea. Why don't we let the mother and father hold their child?" Maria asked holding her hand out, pointing at us. Ashton handed Blake over to me and I walked over to Luke.   
"You guys are so perfect," Nicole said smiling. I looked at her and then are Luke. He smiled and kissed me and then kissed Blake's head.   
"I say we celebrate," Liz said smiling. Every one walked down stairs and gathered in the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and looked out at the yard. Demi walked over and handed me a flute with some sparkling cider.   
"I wish I could drink alcohol," I said as Demi lightly tapped her glass to mine.   
"Just think. Now we have someone else to spoil," Demi said smiling. She looked back at Jared and then at me.   
"Are you happy with Profe- Jared?" I asked looking at him.   
"I am really happy. We are getting a place together soon," Demi said smiling   
"Oh really? Where exactly?" I asked.   
"We were thinking Florida," Demi said smiling. "But the team will still continue."  
"Just as long as we stay in touch," I said smiling. Demi held her arms out and I handed Blake over to her. "Luke and I were wondering. Would you be the godmother of anything happens to us?"  
"Of course I will," Demi said smiling at Blake. "I feel honored."  
"I got to choose the godmother and Luke is choosing the godfather," I said before taking a sip of cider.   
"Who's the godfather?" Demi asked looking up.   
"Michael I believe," I said smiling at Demi and Blake.   
"We can work together on that," Demi said smiling. "She is going to be so spoiled."  
I laughed and turned around to see Luke walking up to us. "Did you ask her?" Luke asked.   
"I did and she said yes," I said smiling. Luke smiled and grabbed my shoulder.   
"Thank you so much for asking," Demi said smiling at us.   
"I am going to have to run out for about an hour tomorrow but I'll be right back with some doughnuts," Luke said smiling. I smiled and nodded before Luke kissed me and walked back to his brothers.  
"You guys are so cute," Demi said smiling. I smiled and nodded before taking another sip of cider.


End file.
